Blossom And The Blind
by Kyvena
Summary: Living in the new founded, little town of the Leaf Village resided Sakura Haruno. All she could do was muse at how every day was like the one before. The pinkette couldn't help but wanting more from this provincial life. With a cursed castle lying dormant within the woods, along with a cursed clan who remember nothing about their kin, be careful what you wish for Sakura... [R&R!]
1. Little Town And A Big Castle

**This story was created due to everyone's love for my chapters in 'Shattered Mirror' that were based off of 'Beauty And The Beast'! Hope you enjoy!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Little Town And A Big Castle**_

* * *

 _Long ago, the infamous Uchiha clan - along with its fifteen year old leader, Madara Uchiha, lived within a beautiful castle roughly one hour away from the Leaf Village. Ruling over the Land Of Fire, taxes were high and punishments were far too cruel so that people were forced into behaving out of fear of the Uchiha clan. Those taxes taken were used on bringing in the most beautiful people for the most beautiful parties._

 _One night, an elderly woman came to the Uchiha castle, begging for shelter from the snow storm and in return, she offered him a single rose. Disgusted by her appearance, Madara dismissed her, yet the elderly woman warned him... to not be deceived by appearances. Dismissing her again, she then knew... he held no love within his heart._

 _Her elderly appearance melting away, she then took the form of a beautiful woman with long ankle white hair. He tried to apologize, but she then dismissed him. A curse was then placed on him and his entire castle. The curse she placed on Madara was the curse of hatred that was linked to his eyes; forming them into a permanent Mangekyo Sharingan so that he would slowly progress to forever walk in darkness._

 _The rest of his clan - including his parents and siblings had their memories of being an Uchiha ripped from them, yet she did leave a few servants. Such as a cook, one maid, and three butlers who were all aware of the curse. Not to mention, his castle would be forgotten to the world. However, she did assure him that there was a way to break this curse._

 _Wanting to know the solution, he then asked and she answered... and it was not an answer he thought he would be able to achieve. Before his twenty-first year, he must fall in love and gain her love in return. She also told warned him by the time he was twenty, he would be completely blind._

 _Leaving an enchanted rose as his only indication as to when his time would be up, he then asked what would happen if he did not accomplish the task she had set for him. Her tone then slightly darkened and she explained to him that should he fail, he should remain bound to this castle for the rest of his life, but that was not it. Should he fail, it would effect his entire clan and place the Curse of Hatred upon them as well._

 _However, she then explained if that he were victorious, he would never lose the light held within his eyes and he would be given the power to protect that in what he holds most precious to him; a love, family, a clan, it did not matter. She would grant him the power he would need to save anyone and everyone he cared for from their demise._

 _As the years began to go by, Madara fell into despair... for who... could ever love... someone who was doomed to be blind..._

* * *

A pair of emerald orbs fluttered open in the morning skies that now bled with red, orange, and yellow. It was yet another day in the same little town of the Leaf Village that had just been created, yet she was sure this day would be no different from the day before. Pulling herself out of bed, a gentle sigh escaped her lips as a knock came to her door, "Sakura, you awake?" Glancing towards her door, yet another gentle sigh was released as she stood up and walked too her door before opening it, "Yes father, I'm awake."

The male then glanced at his daughter's appearance, she tried to fool him by telling him that she was all right; but did she honestly expect him to believe that? He honestly could tell that his daughter, much like his late wife, wanted so much more out of life. She was a free spirit, fearless, and knowledgeable; but in this day and age... women were expected to just stay home to cook, clean, and bare children. Necessary talents such as reading, chakra control, and being a ninja were frowned upon in this community.

Taking a quick bath and allowing her hair to dry, the pinkette then placed her gear on before calling out, "Father, I'm going out to town for a bit to get a new book. Do you need anything while I'm out?" Glancing towards his daughter, he smiled, "Pick up some new seeds for the garden. We will need new summer vegetables and fruit." Nodding at this as she pulled her wrist length black leather gloves on, Sakura then picked up her wallet and placed it in one of her storage compartments. With that, she left her home as if dreading to go into society.

Standing tall, Sakura began to move forward; yet hoped she did not run into one of the man every woman was drawn to in the town she lived in that had decided to become infatuated with her. As if on cue, her emerald orbs slowly turned to the left, _'First the baker will run around with the same wooden tray like always, with the same bred and rolls he is always trying to sell.'_ Soon enough, the baker started hollering to people for bread and she slightly shook her head, _'It's always the same here...'_

"Good morning Sakura!" A voice called out, pulling the pinkette from her thoughts as she glanced up, "Oh, good morning Hashirama." Hashirama gave a cheeky grin, "Where ya headed off to?" Sakura instantly knew how this was going to go, so she might as well get it over with, "The bookstore. I just finished a really good book about two lovers running away together." The long haired brunette instantly seemed depressed that the pinkette hadn't stopped reading yet, "Oh, I see."

Shaking her head, she turned and began walking away. Why was it that this town always seemed so damned lost? The only people who really liked her were children, the bookstore owner, and one person she wish she did not have any attention from at all. Nearing the bookstore, Sakura entered with a smile, "Hey Kakashi." Turning his head, he then smiled from behind a mask, "Hey there Sakura! Done all ready?" The pinkette chuckled softly, "Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" This actually made the silver haired male laugh, "Not since yesterday, but you may borrow any of the old ones that you wish to read."

Handing Kakashi the old book and walking to the small book case, her emerald eyes began to gaze over a small selection of titles before she picked on; which made Kakashi chuckle, "You've read that one twice already!" This made the pinkette giggle softly, "Yeah, I know, but it makes me feel like I'm not here anymore." This made the silver haired male's eyes sadden a bit before walking to her, "If you like it all that much, then it's yours."

A certain sparkle then came to the pinkette's eyes, "Really!? Are you sure!?" This made Kakashi chuckle as he ushered Sakura out, "I'm sure, now you have a good day Sakura." Sakura gave a brilliant smile that could light up any room, "Thank you sir! Thank you!" Turning before walking away, Sakura then opened the book and began to skim over the pages that made her feel as if she actually were somewhere else due to her imagination at play. However, she knew where exactly she was going as she neared the seed shop and closed the book to place it away.

Purchasing many new seeds, she then left and opened her book and people were now glaring at her. Sakura could care less. She was used to all of the hateful glares by now, but she felt as if she didn't belong in this little village. If her father weren't here, she wouldn't be either. People made her feel like a freak of nature just for wanting to be able to read. What was so wrong with it? She honestly didn't see the harm in it.

As she continued to walk through the small, yet busy streets, Sakura finally became so lost within the pages of her book that she roughly ran into someone. Snapping out of it and dropping her book, she then bowed in apology, "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Hearing nothing, she lifted her head and internally began to groan.

"Sakura..." His voice projected almost like ice against her skin, causing her to slightly shudder as he laughed, "I seem to have that effect on women." Trying her hardest not to roll her eyes, she bent down and picked her book up, "Is there something you need Sasuke?" Smirking as he handed her a rose that she just looked at, he then nodded, "I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight." Internally, the pinkette's eye was twitching, but she gave a two worded reply, "Sorry, no." He then gave a one worded reply, "Busy?" Sakura then got a _'you're a fucking dumbass'_ look on her face before giving her one worded reply, "No..."

Just then, Sasuke's best friend and right hand man, Naruto, appeared, "Man you were turned down hard this time, ya know?" Naruto mused as Sasuke smirked, "Oh no, Naruto, it's the one's who don't give in instantly who are the sweetest prey. The hunt is the best part..." All he and Naruto could do was watch Sakura walking away as her thigh long pink tresses blew softly behind her.

Walking home now, she entered to hear the tinkering of a music box and her father's voice singing out the melody. Making her father something to eat and walking down the steps to their basement, Sakura stood there for a moment to listen to her father sing until approaching him and setting the food down, "Are you excited about tomorrow father?"

Glancing towards his only child, he smiled gently, "I think so." Gaining a facial expression that basically screamed she was down, he then asked, "What's bothering you Sakura?" Glancing up sadly, her voice projected out in a worried tone, "Father? Do you think I'm odd?" Tilting his head, he scoffed, "My daughter? Odd? Where would you get an idea like that?" Rolling her eyes playfully, she then laced her arms behind her back, "Oh, I don't know... I just have the feeling I don't belong here." He supposed he could understand that line of thinking but he smiled, "Sakura, sit down."

Sitting across from her father, he then spoke, "This is a small village, and small minded as well, but small also means safe." Closing the finished music box, he then smiled, "What do you think Sakura?" She smiled softly as she spoke tenderly, "I think you will win first prize, father." Gaining a determined facial expression, he then tenderly wrapped the hand crafted music box up before walking outside, "Now, what would you like this year?" Sakura smiled softly as she tucked a long strand of pink locks behind her ear, "A rose."

Raising an eyebrow, he chuckled softly, "You ask for the same thing every year." This made the pinkette smile gently, "And you always get it for me." Nodding his head as he got on his horse, he chuckled brightly, "Then a rose I shall get you! Take care of yourself Sakura. I will be back in three days time." Waving and smiling as her father rode away, Sakura then turned and walked back into her home.

The next day, Sakura walked outside to begin her morning chores... only to be interrupted almost instantly. "Sakura..." Sasuke called out as Sakura internally groaned, yet smiled on the outside, "What can I help you with Sasuke?" Walking up to the pinkette, he then took her chin within his grasps, "Marry me. You know what happens to girls who do not marry and their father's end up dying. They end up homeless."

Ripping her chin from Sasuke's hold, the pinkette then began to walk towards her home and Sasuke followed. Finally, Sakura opened her door and walked in, "Sasuke... get it through your skull... I'M NEVER GOING TO MARRY YOU!" With that, she slammed the door and he walked away as she fumed inside of her home, "I can't believe he had the nerve to ask me to marry him! That boorish, brainless... 'Lady Sasuke, can't you just see it? Lady Sasuke, his LITTLE WIFE.' Hell no." With that, she continued to fume for the rest of the day.

* * *

Kizashi currently rode his horse through the woods whenever he mumbled, "Did I take a wrong turn...?" Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit a tree in front of him, scaring his horse, which he now had to calm down as he noticed a separate path. "Oh good there's probably a way around the fallen tree." He spoke as he nudged the snow white mare forward.

It was summer time... it was summer time... "No need to panic, it's only snow... in JUNE." Hearing the sounds of howling, his horse began to panic and he once again had to calm the frightened animal. Well, that was until a blood thirsty wolf pounced on him and shoved him to the ground. Now he was slightly panicking because his horse had taken off - and technically, this wasn't even his horse. It was his daughter's. "TSUNA!" He called out in a whisper for the white mare.

The only thing he heard was growling, causing his eyes to widen as he ran to a ledge and looked down to see Tsuna right there and he quickly jumped down onto her, "GO TSUNA!" He didn't know where they were going exactly, but the wolves were hot on their heels.

Noticing a castle, he pushed the mare to go faster before turning his head to see that the wolves would not dare come any closer. His heart was racing and he was freezing cold, but did feel as if someone were watching him as he dismounted. Walking up to the castle doors, Kizashi then knocked, "Hello? Is anyone there? I lost my way in the woods and need a place to rest for the night!" He called out.

Soon enough the door opened and Kizashi walked in, "Thank yo-" He then noticed... no one was there. Strange. Noticing a fire, he instantly went to it to warm himself up as he heard clanking and clattering within a different room. Walking towards the room, he then opened the door to find no one... again... yet there was food, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" He sat down and bowed his head as thanks before eating the hot bowl of soup until it was all gone.

In a vase in front of him, he stared at the single white rose, remembering he had passed a whole garden of roses on his way here. He'd have to remember to pick one for Sakura. Something about this castle felt uneasy and restless. It was eerie and the dark coloration of crimson and black littered the walls. It still felt as if someone were watching him, but now that stare felt murderous.

Finally caving into his instincts, he swiftly rose, "I-I thank you for your hospitality and I am truly sorry for bothering you on this night. I will be going now." Kizashi left in a hurry and whistled for Tsuna, whom quickly came to him. As they rode away, he could STILL feel those eyes on him; yet now remembered his sweet and beautiful daughter as he came upon the rose bushes, "Ah-ah! Tsuna stop!" Jumping down, he then searched around to find the perfect rose, not knowing that certain set of eyes were right above him.

Tying Tsuna up lightly, he then pulled out a knife as she began to panic... and with good reason, "I promised Sakura a rose Tsuna. Just hold on." Right as he picked the flower, Madara jumped down and scared Kizashi half to death, "And what do you think you are doing with something that is rightfully mine?" Madara asked as he folded his arms.

The chakra this man held was terrifying and Kizashi soon fell on his back, "I-I promised to get one for my daughter!" Tsuna finally broke free and began bolting as fast as she could back to her rightful owner. Madara reached down and grasped the older male by the front of his shirt and began to drag him until he came to his castles tower, "I shall give you a life in prison for stealing from me." Kizashi couldn't believe this... life in prison because he picked a flower, "Y-You're joking right!?" Madara snapped his deadly crimson gaze back towards Kizashi, "I would not have said it if it hadn't been the truth."

Tsuna finally had made it back to Sakura, who was practicing her jutsu's at the moment until hearing her horse's panicked neigh. Running outside only to see her horse, the pinkette ran up to the horse, "TSUNA, WHERE IS FATHER!? TAKE ME TO HIM!" Putting on a traveling cloak along with her gear, Sakura hopped on her horse and set out.

Reaching the castle with no incident, she the gazed up and wondered how no one else had ever found this place before. Tying Tsuna up somewhere she would be safe, she then walked up to the front door with a glare set on her face. Trying to open the door, she realized it was locked, "Son of a..." Raising her fist and gathering a good amount of chakra within her hold, she slammed it through the lock and kicked the door open before calling out, "FATHER!?"

Hearing no reply other than harsh coughing, she then bolted towards the sound - grabbing a lit candle stick on her way up. Reaching the top, she then realized where they were... she was in a tower. Hearing the harsh coughing fit again, she ran towards one of the cells, "Father!" His eyes widened immensely, "Sakura!? What are you doing here!? Get out of here before he finds you!" Pink eyebrows furrowed as she yelled, "WHO FINDS ME!?" Out of nowhere a deep and velvety smooth voice rang out, "Who might you be and what could you possibly want?"

Scowling deeper, her defiant streak obviously running thick in her blood as she yelled, "I'VE COME FOR MY FATHER!" Still in the shadows as he jumped closer to her, he let out a sharp _'TSK!'_ before adding in, "He is a thief, why would I permit freedom to someone who takes something who belongs to others so easily..." This was definitely not asked in the form of a question, yet hearing her father's coughing was making her extremely worried, "Please, he's extremely sick... he could die!"

Snapping around as if he could care less, the pinkette then lowered her head, "If you won't free him... take me in his place." Well that was confusing to Madara. He had never once heard of anyone trying to take someone else's punishment, yet he decided to take a gamble, "Very well then. If you so desire to take his place, then I shall not stop you."

Sakura had just realized she had not seen this man's face once so she allowed her curiosity get the better of her, "Come into the light..." Finally, he turned around and at first glance, he was extremely handsome... but what scared her, was his eyes - causing a sharp gasp to emit from her throat. Suddenly, Kizashi yelled out, "NO SAKURA! I WON'T ALLOW THIS! YOU HAVE YOUR WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF YOU! JUST LEAVE ME!" Turning towards him with a frown she then nodded, "All right father... I will leave." Now turning towards the bulky male, she then whispered, "Can I at least say goodbye...?"

Hearing yet another sharp _'TSK!'_ She then frowned, "Is your heart so cold that you won't even allow a daughter to kiss her father goodbye...?" Growling slightly, Madara then opened the door and she ran in, "You have one minute." He coldly exclaimed. Kizashi smiled as he held her, "You are bright and strong, do not be afraid Sakura." Shaking her head slightly as she whispered, "I'm not afraid... and... I will escape..." Kizashi's eyes widened as the pinkette then shoved her father out of the cell and locked herself in.

Madara snapped towards her and narrowed his eyes, trying to focus as hard as he could, "You took his place...?" Sakura scowled slightly and shook her head as if she hadn't even needed to think about her actions before doing them, "He's my father." Right at that moment, the only thing he could think was, _'I'll be nineteen in six months time... after that plus one year, I will be completely blind. Oh joy.'_

Reaching down and grasping Kizashi as he yelled, "PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON MY DAUGHTER!" Madara began to drag the man until at the front door, "OBITO! TAKE THIS MAN BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" Obito ran out and bowed, "Yes, my lord." Sakura watched the carriage leaving the castle as she slumped down and began to shiver and sob at the same time. Mikoto slowly neared Madara and placed a hand on his shoulder, "My lord... do you plan on keeping the girl locked in the tower?" Madara glanced over his shoulder, yet said nothing.

* * *

Back in the tower, Sakura's ears picked up on the latch of the cell opening, "Hello young miss." The male walked in with a smile before bowing and continuing, "I am here to escort you to your room." The pink haired female gained a puzzled expression, "My room...?" The young man chuckled softly, "Of course. You really didn't expect for any of us to sit around to allow a young lady to freeze to death, did you? Plus, you will be here for the remainder of your life, so I figured you'd rather be more comfortable." Soft chuckling was then heard from another male and Sakura tilted her head.

"Itachi, you're talking more than usual. Is a new pretty girl being here that exciting?" The male snickered out as Itachi frowned slightly, "Shisui, you shouldn't make fun of me. I'm just trying to ease her mind." It was obvious to Sakura that Shisui was playful, while Itachi was bashful. Shisui then glanced towards Sakura, "I am right though, she's gorgeous." This caused the pinkette to become bright red as she turned her head away, making the short haired male chuckle playfully.

Suddenly Madara appeared, "Might I ask WHAT you two are doing?" Both Shisui and Itachi instantly tensed up and sweat dropped. Shisui then turned around and rubbed the back of his head, "We just figured since the girl will be with us for quite some time, she should have a room so she didn't, you know... die?" Madara merely blinked roughly and focused harshly on the pinkette, _'DAMMIT! I CAN'T MAKE OUT HER FACE! I'M TOO FAR AWAY!'_ Slowly approaching Sakura, Madara stopped to tower over her as she looked down at the ground.

He had never been good at this, he knew he hadn't, "Your name is Sakura, correct?" She did not look up at him, yet she nodded, "Yes..." He wanted to see her face for some reason, "Sakura, look at me." Slowly raising her head, she then noticed him focusing intensely and basically scowling, yet couldn't understand why. Had she done something wrong already?

By now, the two other Uchiha's were long gone to give their master some privacy with the girl. He was making her nervous with the way his eyebrows now furrowed in frustration before he shouted and made her jump slightly, "DAMMIT!" - _'I HAVE TO KNOW WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE!'_ He roared internally. Madara then grasped Sakura by her hips and lifted her up to his face so that they were now face to face.

She was still blurry... Madara now felt like crying against this girl he did not even know. The daughter of a common THIEF! _'I NEED TO KNOW!'_ \- "Do not panic." He stated calmly. Nodding out of fear due to the fact that she had never seen a type of eyes that seemed so murderous before, he slowly brought her face closer to his own and finally he could see her. She was breath taking... he had taken some beautiful concubines to bed before, yet NONE had ever had the beauty that this single female held and he was now secretly thanking her for taking her father's place.

Placing the pinkette down, with a bland and unenthusiastic facade, the male with the long, unruly, black and blue locks then snapped around, "Come." She nodded and followed with her head down so she did not have to see those eyes again. The thoughts of losing her father and her freedom within an instant was far too great for her comprehend at the moment as she followed slowly. Shisui then appeared next to Madara and leaned in to whisper so quietly that Sakura could not hear, "My lord... should you not ease her mind...? Speak to her! You only have a year and a half left until you are completely blind! Not to mention you now only have two and a half years until your twenty-first year!"

Before the long haired male could snap at the short haired male, he vanished out of sight - causing him to release a breath as he rose a single gloved hand to run it through his long locks, "The castle is your home now, I do hope you find it quite enjoyable. You may go anywhere, except for the west wing." That was confusing, so she just had to ask, "What's in the west wing?" That's when Madara snapped and swiftly slapped the pinkette, "IT IS FORBIDDEN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Emerald orbs widened immensely after the initial shock set in of her head whipping to the side.

The only thing she could do was lower her head in silence once again and continue to follow the moody male until she actually noticed him run into something that he could have clearly avoided, yet at that point she didn't think too much of it. Reaching a room she then noticed him having a hard time finding the keyhole once he pulled out the key to unlock it... _'Odd.'_ The pinkette thought. Yet, once again, gave it no more thought.

Opening the door for her, she then walked in and for once... he did not want to be alone at dinner, "You... YOU WILL JOIN ME FOR DINNER!" With that he slammed the door shut before locking it and handing the key to Mikoto, "Mikoto... take care of her..." Mikoto bowed deeply to her clan leader, "As you wish, my lord."

Mikoto slowly entered the room the pinkette was staying in and gave a sad smile, "What you did was very brave dear." Sakura looked up sniffling as tears streamed down from her puffy emerald orbs, "W-Who are you?" Mikoto chuckled softly and smiled softly, "I am the head maid... well technically... I am the only maid. My name is Mikoto. I hear your name is Sakura, such a beautiful name." The pinkette nodded slightly and the maid then sighed softly, "Ready to dress for dinner?"

Sakura then gained a defiant sparkle within her emerald orbs, "No! I will not be going to dinner with him. You can just bring it to my room Mikoto." Nodding her head and chuckling, Mikoto then bowed, "As you wish Sakura. I shall go and prepare your meal now." Smiling, the pinkette now felt a little better that someone like Mikoto was here.

Mikoto already dreaded this. She would have to pass the dining hall before she could enter the kitchen. Even if Madara was almost blind, he always knew where in the hell she was for some damn reason. Passing through the dining room doors, she already noticed Madara pacing back and forth as Obito, Shisui, and Itachi spoke to him to try and calm their lord down. Snapping his head to the side to see Mikoto, the Uchiha king then growled out, "WHERE IS SHE!? SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE BY NOW!" Mikoto already knew this was not going to smooth over well, "My lord, she is not coming. She has asked to have her dinner be brought to her room."

"WHAT!?" The angered voice of Madara Uchiha rang out before he bolted towards her room with everyone chasing him. Accidentally running into her door, he then began to bang on it angrily, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME TO DINNER!" Sakura's voice was quick to talk back defiantly, "NO THANK YOU!" Shisui and Mikoto both approached their leader as the male spoke first, "Uh... my lord...? Maybe you should try asking her instead of demanding her. Maybe if you are more gentle, she will open the door, and then you should give her a smile! Come now, let me see your smile!"

Madara was not going to play these games, yet sighed and gently knocked on the door before grumpily asking, "Will you join me for dinner...?" Sakura was now seething, "FIRST YOU TAKE ME AS YOUR PRISONER AND NOW YOU WANT TO HAVE DINNER WITH ME!? YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR YOU!" Madara's eye was now twitching furiously, "Fine, then go ahead and starve." He mused before adding in, "If she does not eat with me, she does not eat at all." With that, he snapped around and stormed back to the dining hall to eat once again.

* * *

Sure, she was able to sneak out once Madara resided to his room for the night, but this place felt like a cage. It had been an entire week since she had arrived, yet she avoided the moody male at all costs. For some reason, his eyes terrified her. After sneaking out to wander about, the pinkette then heard the servants talking in the kitchen and she entered; which caused them all to instantly stiffen up.

Shisui glanced back and chuckled, "Oh, it's just you, Sakura! You just about gave me a heart attack!" Sakura blinked rapidly and dismissed the male's comment, "What were you guys talking about?" Obito then pointed to himself, "Who, us? Not much really. Mostly about tasks that need to get done in the castle." Mikoto was actually impressed that Obito had remained so calm during all of that.

The pinkette could INSTANTLY tell this man was lying to her, causing her to slightly puff her cheeks out, "Want to tell me the truth Obito?" Sakura had become close with all of the Uchiha servants, yet she could tell they were ALWAYS hiding something from her. Sighing heavily, she shook her head, "How would my favorite three men like to give me a tour?" Shisui, Itachi, and Obito and ALL become fond of Sakura, but for their clans sake, they had to have the pinkette and their leader fall in love. All three instantly jumped forward, "Yeah! It'll be fun!" Shisui exclaimed happily.

Sakura felt bad she was tricking them the way she was to find out what was in the west wing. After a week of waiting and pondering over what could actually be in there was actually driving her nuts. So, today was the day she was going to figure out what he was hiding. Maybe that would help her understand Madara a little more, if not a lot more.

They had been walking for forever and each person would stop to explain something within the castle walls. The three men then silently walked past a stairwell, causing Sakura to stop, _'So, that's the west wing...'_ \- "Hey, what about up here? We haven't gone up these stairs yet." She blinked her innocent emerald orbs and all three men suddenly froze before turning to see that she was now climbing the stairs. They didn't know they could run so fast, but in an instant, all three were in front of here, "Nothing is up there. Just storage and junk." Obito nervously exclaimed.

Raising a dainty pink eyebrow, Sakura huffed, "Well if it's just storage and junk, then why won't you let me see it?" Itachi had to think of something quickly, so he blurted out, "Wouldn't you rather go and see our library?" Snapping her head towards Itachi with a big and bright smile, she then gasped happily, "You have a library!?" All three nodded and Shisui held up a single finger, "There are tons, no, mountains of books to read!" Happily giggling, she then turned around, "Then what are we waiting for!?" - _'Suckers.'_

As the three Uchiha men bounded happily forward and carelessly, obviously forgetting to look back at that point as she began to climb the stairwell. The first thing she noticed was that it was dusty, gloomy, and many things were destroyed. Walking up to a pair of large doors, Sakura only opened one just enough for her to slip in.

"This place is a mess..." She grumbled softly as she continued to look around until a single portrait stopped her dead in her tracks. It was covered in a thick layer of dust that she had to wipe away using a single hand. Suddenly, her sparkling emerald orbs widened. It was a family portrait, yet, that's not what really caught her eye. Madara's eyes were not that terrifying crimson coloration that screamed _'MURDERER'._ They were pitch black voids... and even though that sounded bad, his eyes seemed peaceful and contempt, not blood thirsty.

Out of the corner of her eye, something began to shine brightly, causing her to instantly turn her head so that her soft pink tresses followed her initial head movements. _'What is that...?'_ Sakura asked herself as she slowly neared the glowing item, only to realize... it was her favorite flower, a rose.

"Wow... it's so pretty..." The pinkette spoke softly as she reached out to touch the glass, only for a certain moody male with the eyes that terrified her to drop down and protectively hold the enclosure, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT!?" Sakura couldn't focus on his eyes. Those eyes that seemed as if they were out for her blood. Finally she fumbled out, "N-Nothing, I-I was just l-looking..." Madara's rage was now taking over as he now yelled as loud as he possibly could, "GET OUT OF HERE! GO!"

She didn't need him to tell her twice, so she ran to the ledge as she effectively stole his Uchiha cloak to stay warm, "TSUNA!" Jumping down, the brisk winter air hit her skin like a million needles stabbing her all over her body. Tsuna quickly arrived and Sakura mounted her as fast as she could, "GO HOME TSUNA! GO BACK TO FATHER!"

Madara watched in shame as her blurry form galloped away, "What have I done... I am such a fool..." All four Uchiha's then burst into the room. Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui, and Obito all held panic within their faces until they all yelled in unison, "MY LORD, THE WOLVES!" At that moment the Uchiha clan leader's eyes widened profoundly before jumping off of the balcony topless since Sakura had been so gracious as to take his. Snapping his head to the side he then whistled, "AMATERASU!" The brilliant black stallion instantly came to his shivering master who instantly mounted him before yelling, "GO!"

The howling of wolves was all she could hear until she snapped her head back to realize they were right behind here, "GO TSUNA!" She honestly didn't know WHERE she was going at this point, but getting out of harms way was a good start. Right then and there, she was kind of happy she stole Madara's clothing because she realized they were on a frozen lake.

Galloping across the frozen water, Tsuna's hoof hit a weak point within ice and it instantly collapsed. Forget the feeling of a million needles, this now felt like actual swords lodged all throughout her skin and once she surfaced, the pinkette gasped for air as if someone had been holding her head under the water and her teeth were now rapidly chattering, "C-COME ON T-TSUNA!" The snow white mare finally pulled herself out of the water and began to run, causing all of Sakura's muscles to tense up from the cold.

Forcing to skid to a stop, the freezing cold pink haired female brought up her fists, yet her mare was so panicked that her reigns ended up getting tangled within a branch; which in terms caused her to panic as her eyes darted to all of the wolves surrounding her. Due to not having eyes on the back of her head, she did not witness the one wolf from behind already lunging at her, yet the moment she turned around, there stood Madara grunting in pain as the wolf who had tried to attack her, sank its fangs into his forearm.

 _'These wolves are terrified of my chakra.'_ He mused, yet, should not have been thinking due to all of the other wolves pouncing on him and sinking their fangs in. Now he was bleeding badly, but had to get these inferior creatures away from the precious pinkette - or so he thought. "YOU BASTARDS! HOW DARE YOU HARM THE MAN WHO JUST PROTECTED ME! CHA!" Gathering a mass amount of chakra within her fist, she then slammed it to the ground and shattered it.

Effectively terrifying the wolves, they then ran away and right as Sakura was about to climb onto Tsuna to go back home to her father, she heard a harsh dead weight **_'THUD!'_** which caused her to grimace before slowly turning back around to see Madara's unconscious form. Now she felt horrible... all of this was her fault. No harm would have come to him if she wouldn't have let her curiosity get the better of her whenever he had told her to stay out of the west wing.

Walking to him, she knelt down and took his cloak off before placing it on his body. Turning him over, Sakura then gained a softened expression as tears began to fall from her eyes and land on his eyelids. Weakly, he opened his eyes to see her holding him close, "Were... you... harmed... Sakura...?" Opening her shimmering emerald orbs, she then shook her head, "No Madara... but, I need you to help me... you have to stand."

Fully understanding, she laced one of his arms around her shoulders and helped him onto Tsuna before she noticed a black steed and called him over. Climbing on top, she held Tsuna's and Amaterasu's reigns while Madara ended up hunched over so that his head rested in Sakura's lap.

* * *

Once back at the castle, Madara was awake and grumpy again. Spitting into one of his wounds, Sakura groaned as she carried out a bowl of hot water to sanitize the wound, "Don't do that Madara!" Sitting beside him and tucking her long locks behind her ear, she then grabbed a clean rag and placed it within the water before picking it up and ringing it out.

Reaching out, the pinkette tenderly placed the cloth on the wound and he instantly grit his teeth and snapped his head towards her, "THAT HURTS GOD DAMMIT!" Furrowing her pink eyebrows, Sakura then yelled back, "WELL, IT WOULDN'T HURT SO MUCH IF YOU WOULD SIT STILL!" Now he was just arguing for the sake of arguing, "WELL, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE RUN AWAY!" Well, she won the fight as she narrowed her emerald orbs towards his eyes and made contact for the first time, "WELL YOU SHOULD LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR DAMN TEMPER!"

He honestly had nothing to say back to that, but Sakura's face then became soft, "By the way... thank you for coming to my rescue." He had never been thanked once in his life, so he swallowed hard as his deep tone rang out smoothly, "You are quite welcome..." After she was done healing him, which actually amazed him, she then gave a gentle smile, "Have a good night, Madara." With that, she slowly turned and walked away.

Shisui instantly walked up to Madara and nudged him lightly, "Aye, not too shabby my lord." Instantly scowling at this comment, Madara swatted Shisui away as Mikoto then entered the room, "Lord Madara, for once, someone told you what you needed to hear and also, for once, you listened. I'm very proud of you." Considering that his mother no longer remembered him or even knew she was an Uchiha, Madara now looked to Mikoto as his motherly figure. After she finished speaking, Madara glanced down, "I will try much, much harder, Mikoto... I promise..."

Mikoto felt horrible for Madara. He had anyone he ever loved ripped away from him, yet here she still was with one of her sons still by her side while the other was who knows where. Shooting her head up, she then had to know, "My lord? Have you even inquired as to what Sakura's age is!?" This actually made the master of the castle's eyes widen slightly as he shook his head and stood up, "I will leave that to you Mikoto. I am going to retire for the night."

Nodding her head, the only maid then bowed and wished Madara a good night before walking to Sakura's room and knocking on the door, only to hear a muffled, _"Yes?"_ Walking in, Mikoto smiled gently, "I'm glad you made it back unharmed Sakura." Tilting her head down so that her pink locks covered her sad emerald orbs, the pinkette then meekly whispered out, "Yes... but I wish I had been the only one who had been harmed." The maid then fanned her hand in front of her face, "Ah, don't you worry your pretty little head Sakura. Lord Madara is much tougher than you believe him to be."

Gaining no response from this, Mikoto then walked to Sakura and sat beside her before running her hand through her long bubble gum colored tresses, "Sakura, may I ask you a question?" Looking up, the pinkette then nodded, so Mikoto continued, "How old are you dear and when is your birthday?" Blinking rapidly at this question, Sakura then answered, "I'm eighteen. I will be nineteen on March twenty-eighth." All the maid could do was release an inward breath as she thought, _'Oh good, she's younger than Madara.'_

Smiling gently, Mikoto then spoke again, "Would you like to know how old lord Madara is and when his birthday is?" Sakura hadn't even given it any thought up until now, yet now she was curious; so she nodded lightly in return. _'Good, she's becoming curious about him as a person.'_ She thought before speaking aloud, "Lord Madara is eighteen years old and his birthday is on December twenty-fourth."

"He's ONLY eighteen!?" The pinkette seemed completely dumbfounded by this due to the way that Madara carried himself. Mikoto chuckled softly, "Yes dear. I know what you are thinking too... how can a man carry himself so well at the tender age of eighteen? Well, I can give you that answer... his father corrupted him at a very, VERY young age. It did not matter how much Lord Madara's mother begged and pleaded for her husband to stop doing this to her first born son. His father made him into what he is today."

Sakura instantly stood from her bed, she felt as if she were going to be sick, "Mikoto... take me to Madara..." Mikoto's eyes widened, yet, she nodded, "All right dear. Just follow me." The maid stood and walked out and headed towards the west wing. Did she really want to do this...? Was she sure that this was even correct to be doing? It was too late now.

Mikoto told Sakura to wait here for a moment and she nodded, only for the maid to enter the room. As of now Madara was on lying on his back with his arms laced behind his head before speaking, "What is it Mikoto..." Mikoto then smiled gently as she replied in a hushed tone, "Sakura is younger than you. Eighteen, birth date is March twenty-eighth... but... that's not the only reason I have come my lord." Lifting his only visible eyebrow, the maid walked to the door and then let the pinkette in before she excused herself from the room entirely.

Slowly, Sakura made her way to Madara and slowly, as if being cautious, sat down beside his resting form. His heart was slamming in his chest right now and he did not know what exactly to do, so he kept quiet. Finally, he heard the pinkette release a gentle breath of air, "Madara..." He was feeling dizzy... no really, he now felt like the room was spinning as he began to release shallow, ragged breaths.

Snapping her head towards him, Sakura instantly pushed aside her fear of his eyes and bent over to place her forehead against his; only to feel like hell had ignited fire to it, "MADARA!" Sakura yelled and quickly ran out of the room, "MIKOTO! I NEED COLD WATER AND RAGS! MADARA HAS A HIGH FEVER!" Rushing back in, she began to lightly chew on the nail that resided on her thumb. She knew the BEST way to break a fever was by adding more heat. Sure it is an uncomfortable process, but body heat works the best.

She hadn't even realized Mikoto was right there shaking her until she shook her head and narrowed her eyes with determination, "I will take care of him." Mikoto bowed deeply, knowing the pinkette did not mean that she was going to kill the poor sick man, "I thank you Sakura." Nodding her head, she then blushed furiously, "J-Just, no one is allowed in here until I am out of here. Okay?" Mikoto didn't know what she meant by that, but nodded, "All right."

Once Mikoto was gone, Sakura took majority of her clothing off and began to blush furiously as she neared this god among men. Slowly climbing under his covers, she pressed her body tightly against his, causing Madara's eyes to fly open, "S-Sakura...?" All he could hear was grumbling, "I'm only doing this to break your fever so don't get too excited." Okay, he couldn't help it, he was a man and he had these eyes. She was SMASHED up against him, so, seeing her wouldn't be an issue either. Slowly glancing down, he in fact, saw every little detail about her body... and my god was it beautiful.

Happy now, he closed his eyes and her body heat quickly lured him into "sweet" dreams as one of his arms fastened around her as if protecting her and his head ended up burying into her mass amount of locks that held a rose tinted scent. She was still wide awake... and now inwardly chuckled that a male that had a diamond hard exterior while awake would be so gentle and soft while in the world of dreams.

Now that she got a good look at him, the only thing she could think was, _'He looks **SO** cute when he's asleep.' _Slowly, Sakura's eyes began to droop until she was fast asleep, unknowingly snuggled up in Madara's arms with her smaller hands pressed lightly against his chest.

* * *

As the sun began to rise, emerald orbs did not want to flutter open due to the warmth she had, yet she tiredly opened her eyes to remember that Madara had fallen ill. Pressing her hand against the male's forehead, the pinkette frowned. His fever had lessened, but was still there. Placing her clothing back on, she placed one of the rags within the cold water before ringing it out and placing it on his forehead.

Slowly his crimson orbs opened to see a blurry pinkette in front of him, "Sakura...?" He weakly called out and she instantly sat beside him and began to hush the male softly as she ran her fingers through his silky locky, "Shh... I'm right here." He rose his hand, trying to find the hand playing with his hair.

Okay, it was time they gave her answers dammit! Even if she had to sneak around or pose as someone else to get that information out. Maybe Madara would just tell her? No harm in asking, "Madara...?" He hummed gently as a reply as he continued to search for her hand, so she continued, "I want to know what's going on here..." Madara instantly snapped his crimson gaze to her and unknowingly to him, made her flinch, "WHY CAN YOU NOT FIND MY HAND WHENEVER IT IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!?" She yelled furiously at this point.

Mikoto, whom had masked her chakra and been on the other side of the door listening to the two the entire time, finally walked in, "It's because lord Madara is slowly growing blind from a curse placed on our entire clan. It is called the Curse Of Hatred. Those eyes were not originally his Sakura... but I think you figured that much out on your own." Mikoto then motioned to the painting on the wall.

"Who would do such a cruel thing..." Sakura spoke just loud enough for the two to hear. The maid then sighed, "It wasn't cruel, dear. It was a punishment for his own actions. Yet... the entire clan suffered the price. I might have lost one of my sons and can no longer even search for him because of this... but I still have Itachi and lord Madara to care for."

Sakura then placed her hands over Madara's eyes and began running her medical ninjutsu through her palms. After thirty minutes, she removed her palms, "Slowly... open your eyes Madara..." Sakura gently spoke and he did as instructed. Once his eyes were fully opened he realized, it was no longer blurry and he could see Sakura clearly, "S-Sakura... but... why?" Sakura then chuckled and got in his face, "So you stop doing this."

Mikoto could only snicker softly at this outcome as she turned and left, "My lord, breakfast is ready." Madara, now feeling fully healed, sat up, "Sakura, will you please join me for breakfast? After that, I thought I could take you to the library. You enjoy books, do you not?" Nodding, she still didn't like his eyes and she didn't know if she was really ready to trust the man... but something within those blood thirsty orbs was changing and becoming softer, "Um... sure." The Uchiha clan leader then took Sakura's hand within his own, "Sakura... I must tell you. Even with your healing, I will still go blind by the time I am twenty years old."

As if the woman whom had placed this wretched curse on him had figured out that the pinkette was now healing his eyes, they instantly became blurry again right after breakfast - causing him to rub at his orbs tenderly before sighing. Sakura figured what had happened and took his arm within her own as they walked.

He honestly couldn't figure this woman out now matter how hard he tried, but he was thankful that she was guiding him. Tilting his head down, Madara calmly spoke out, "Thank you for guiding me, Sakura." She felt bad for this man... so many things were ripped away from him... his childhood, his family, majority of his clan had forgotten who they even were, and his eyesight was now being torn away.

Honestly... what could she say to him that would ease all of his pain...? She didn't think there was anything, but unknowing to her... just her presence alone was slowly beginning to thaw and mend his heart. Entering the library, Sakura's eyes gained a brilliant sparkle, "There are so many!" Even though everything was blurry, he glanced around, "Hm, yes, I do suppose it is rather large. However, if you find it enjoyable, then the library now belongs to you considering I have read majority of these books."

All she could do was look dumbfounded, "Have you really read every one of these books?" Madara then glanced back with a sly smirk, "No, some of them are in Greek." The pinkette was trying hard not to laugh at this point, "Was that a joke? Are we making jokes now?" Tilting his head back with a full-blown smirk now, he then replied, "Well, maybe I am." Chuckling softly and shaking her head, she then began to pick out mountains of books and used Madara to hold them before they got too heavy and had to place them down on a table.

Sakura didn't know what type of book she was reading right now, well, other than the fact that she could tell that it was clearly a romance novel. Sitting outside, a deep scarlet blush crossed her face as she continued to read. She had been so baffled that someone would actually have the balls to write something like this, that she hadn't even realized Madara was right in her face so that he could see her expression. Leaning back and smirking, the Uchiha male then folded his arms, "And what might you be reading?"

Jumping slightly, the pinkette's face was now completely red, "IT'S NOTHING!" Raising a highly amused eyebrow, Madara smirked, "Hm, is that so? Then why not read to me. I do enjoy the sound of your voice." Sakura was now wide eyed, "W-What?" Madara rolled his eyes, "Do not make me repeat myself. Read to me, please." Oh, he knew what this book was... he just wanted to see that cute blush on the pinkette's face to continue assaulting her cheeks.

The Uchiha clan leader made his way forward to sit on the bench beside Sakura, but considering his vision was extremely blurry, he instantly fell; yet Sakura was now protective of him with the way he could barely see and instantly reached out to grab him. The moment the pinkette tried grasping him, her foot slid on ice and the two ended up falling on one another. "At least I caught you." Sakura winked playfully, yet all Madara could think about was how their faces were so close to one another's that he could actually see her.

"Sakura..." Madara whispered out - yet that was the moment he noticed that she would not look him in the eye. Taking a shaky breath, the pinkette then spoke softly, "Yes, Madara...?" Sighing, he sat up and helped her up as well, "Why will you not look me in the eye...?" It was time she told him... so she did, "It's not because I don't want to. It's because, those eyes..." Sakura then paused momentarily before continuing,

"...terrify me..."


	2. You Must Finally Learn To Love

**I know there were a few errors here and there in my last chapter. I'll try to be more careful this go around.**

 **So here is chapter 2!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: You Must Finally Learn To Love**_

* * *

He now cursed himself... in all his eighteen years of living, he had never once cursed himself. Madara hated these eyes he was now forced to bare due to the simple fact that a single pinkette he had grown fond of in such a short amount of time had told him she was completely terrified of the way his eyes were now.

Why did he keep hoping and dreaming that she could look past everything on the outside and everything that he had done wrong up until this given point? Now, Madara would not look at Sakura as he stood up, "Forgive me... it was not my desire to frighten you." The pinkette kept her emerald orbs darted away as she softly projected her tone, "No, it's all right..." Reaching his hand down to her, she slowly took it - feeling a spark that caused her heart to begin rapidly pounding on her chest in the process.

Madara could feel hate taking over him again, so, he clenched his teeth tightly before speaking in a hushed tone, "I shall retire to my room now." Sakura knew she would need to guide him, so she lightly took his arm, "All right, I will assist you in your safe return..." Sakura couldn't place her finger on it... even though she was terrified of his eyes, he was moody, mean, coarse, and unrefined; but somehow he had become dear to her and she had become so unsure about everything. She needed another female's point of view on this, so once Madara was in his room, she would seek out Mikoto for her point of view on the matter.

As she lead Madara back to his room, the two were completely silent towards one another until reaching their destination. Opening his door for him, Sakura ushered him in and bowed deeply, "Take care Madara." With that, she quickly snapped around so that she wouldn't have gaze into those deadly red crimson orbs that seemed to have a thirst for others blood. Hearing Mikoto talking to Itachi, she then neared the voices, _'I really do need her opinion.'_

Shisui appeared within Madara's room and smirked, "Well, lord Madara, it seems you have taken matters with Sakura into your own hand! Good for you!" Madara did not even glance back at the male as he softly muttered out, "Shisui, she is terrified of my eyes..." Not really truly realizing what he was saying, he then snickered, "Well, of course she is my- wait what? Sakura is terrified of your Sharingan?" The master of the castle could only solemnly nod slightly, "That's right..."

Now the male with the long, unruly, black and blue locks took in a shaky breath and clasped his hands together as the short black haired male gently sighed, "Have you thought that Sakura might be the one to break the curse?" Snapping around, Madara began to yell angrily, "WELL, OF COURSE I HAVE!" Shisui then placed a single hand on his hip, "Then, you must finally learn to love my lord. You cannot look at her as some prisoner anymore. You must help her look beyond the fact that your eyes look like they are out for blood. This is you we are talking about of course, so don't worry, I know you will be fine."

Slamming his fist against one of his walls, Madara grit his teeth, "But she is so beautiful... and I- well- LOOK AT ME!" Shisui merely blinked, "My lord, I am looking at you." This actually made Madara sweat drop due to the fact that he could not clearly see Shisui looking at him, yet the male with shortened locks released a sigh and approached the male. For once, not giving him his proper surname, "Madara, I have looked at you as my younger brother for so long that all I still see is that little brat who pulled a million pranks a day."

This actually made Madara's eyes widen. Sure, Shisui was older, but Madara was a lot larger. So it was funny in a sorts, yet he would never show this. The older Uchiha walked up to the younger Uchiha so that he could see him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "Madara, I will always care for you like a sibling. Why is it do you think that I actually do act so goofy around you?"

The lord of the castle had never once thought of this, yet now that he did, it made sense, "Out of familiarity." Winking playfully, as if winking at a younger brother, Shisui grinned, "Precisely. You have to take the time to get to know Sakura as a person." This is when Madara had to wonder to himself, _'When did Shisui become so wise...?'_

Elsewhere within the castle walls, the pinkette had finally found Mikoto and grasped her hand gently before dragging her away from her son, whom seemed all too confused. Once making it back to her room, she gently closed the door and gave the maid a distressed facial expression, which caused her to instantly worry, "Sakura, dear, what's wrong?" Chewing on her bottom lip gently for only a moment, the pinkette then glanced her worried filled shimmering emerald orbs up towards the female before speaking, "Mikoto... I- I'm confused."

Mikoto seemed puzzled about this initial statement, so she asked instead of guessing, "What is confusing you?" Peering her emerald orbs towards the ground, Sakura then released a slightly shaken breath, "Madara... his eyes, they terrify me. They always seem as if they are out for blood... yet, whenever I took his hand in my own today; I felt a spark - a connection of sorts. I suppose I don't even know if I'm wording this right."

Oh, the maid knew exactly what the pinkette was referring to considering now, her darkened orbs slightly widened before softening and releasing a soft chuckle, "I could be mistaken Sakura, but maybe, just maybe... you are growing feelings for him." Snapping her head towards Mikoto, Sakura seemed almost panicked, "How could I grow feelings for someone that I am too terrified to look in the eye!?" Well that was a good question indeed, yet it always seemed as is Mikoto always had the answers.

Raising one of her hands, the singular maid began running her slim fingers through the pinkette's long pink tresses with a gentle smile, "Oh, you must look past all of that. In your time being here, I have never seen lord Madara act so kind and gentle. He is changing dear... changing for you."

Sakura felt as if she were burning up as she slowly nodded. It didn't take long for her to collapse face forward and Mikoto had to rush as fast as she could to catch her, "Sakura!? SAKURA!?" Placing a hand to the pinkette's diamond bearing forehead, all she could feel was immense heat before tears gathered within her eyes and she yelled in a rushed tone, "MY LORD! MADARA, HELP!"

Madara and Shisui had been in the midst of a conversation whenever their keen line of hearing picked up on Mikoto's cries for help. Snapping his eyes to Shisui, the male nodded, "I understand." Walking to Madara, Shisui placed a hand on the bulky male before both of them flickered out of his room before reappearing within Sakura's room. Lowering his head, Madara sighed gently, "Mikoto, Shisui, do not come in until both of us come out." Nodding at this, yet not understanding, both left and Madara locked the pinkette's door for privacy.

Walking towards Sakura, he remembered exactly how she lessened his fever. It was rather enjoyable to say the least. Walking to her fireplace, he threw firewood inside before creating a small fireball jutsu to ignite it. Warmth instantly filled the room and he began to shed his clothing until only his pants were left.

* * *

Approaching the pinkette, he gently shook her awake - causing her emerald orbs to weakly and tiredly crack open, "Madara...?" He merely nodded with his arms laced tightly across his chest before deciding to speak, "You are sick Sakura. I am only helping you the way you helped me. Can you undress or do you require assistance?"

Considering she had only come here with only one set of clothing, she now wore Uchiha cloaks to keep warm; which the Uchiha king mused at how they appeared quite stunning on her. Watching her blurry form fumble with the clasp, he sighed heavily before sitting down and narrowing his eyes so that he wouldn't miss... well he missed... ENTIRELY.

Sakura knew he was trying to help her, yet, once his masculine hand landed on her breasts, she became bright red. _'This does not feel like her clasp...'_ He could only think with his eyes closed until he heard Sakura softly whispering, "M-Madara...?" He heard her harshly gulp and he finally realized as to what he was holding and quickly yanked his hand back, only to then reach back and accidentally take a hold of it again. This was frustrating for him considering NOW he was keeping his eyes COMPLETELY closed. She had to take Mikoto's advice, she knew that... but this- this just felt so- so- so good.

Closing her emerald orbs and tilting her head back, she now was biting her bottom lip roughly to suppress any inappropriate sounds that could be produced. "Sakura, it is not my intention to please you." - _'Yet, I would not mind it if you asked me to do so for you.'_ Madara spoke out dryly before using her body to feel where he needed to go. Finally reaching her clasp, he took it off and then slowly peeled away her clothing almost in a taunting manner.

"You're doing this on purpose!" She finally moaned out, completely sexually frustrated now as he chuckled softly before easing his muscular body beside hers and taking her warm body into his arms, "Mm... I would never do such a thing Sakura." She had only feigned being sick so that she could take Mikoto's advice, but THIS- THIS was NOT what she bargained for. So, considering her body was already healed and Madara's eyes were closed, she'd torture HIM! Not a good idea...

Slipping out of his grasp, the Uchiha clan leader then felt a body straddling his own, yet he refused to open his eyes. That had been the plan at least. Suddenly, his crimson orbs flew open due to the fact that she was now toying with him as she thought, _'This way... I don't have to be scared of you...'_ Her face was buried within his neck as soft kisses began to trail down his silky skin as his hands rose to tangle themselves within her pink tresses.

He could feel all of his blood rushing down to his groin as he felt the tips of her nipples graze his own; yet that is when she stopped. Growling softly and scowling as he released her locks from his grasp, Madara did not seem to pleased or happy at this turn of events, "Sakura..." His slightly angered tone rang out, causing her to gulp softly before darting her eyes away from his deadly crimson glow.

Suddenly feeling her body being slammed to the bed, her eyes widened in horror as she noticed one of the darkest facial expressions held on another human being that she had ever witnessed. Swiftly reaching up and grasping her chin tightly, tears began to slide down her porcelain skin until rolling over Madara's hand. Feeling the warmth of the unidentified wet object, he merely glanced down to see a river of fear falling from the precious pinkette's beautiful emerald orbs - causing his eyes to squint and come closer, only to see tears and... her flinching.

"S-Sakura... I..." Madara whispered, his eyes no longer able to focus at this point as he began to hyperventilate over causing her such pain and distress. Instantly noticing this, she wished her heart wasn't so big as she grasped the back of Madara's head and pulled it to her chest. Yet, this was not just for his sake... no... this was for her sake as well so that she didn't have to see those eyes. Now Mikoto's words were nagging at her, _'Oh, you must look past all of that. In your time being here, I have never seen lord Madara act so kind and gentle. He is changing dear... changing for you.'_

This was plausible, but... he had severely just betrayed her trust. She was not so sure if she would be able to heal from this, but on the contrary, she was stuck here for the rest of her life. If the Curse Of Hatred was broken, maybe she would be able to love this man. Yet, for that curse to be broken... wait... she was never told how the curse could be broken.

By now, Madara was asleep in her arms and she frowned slightly before getting out of her bed and putting her clothing back on. Walking out, Mikoto gasped sharply, "Sakura!? What are you doing out of bed!?" The pinkette sighed heavily, "I was faking it so that I could spend time with Madara... but he just broke my trust. Can I now ask you the one thing you never told me?"

Blinking rapidly, she had a slew of questions, yet would put them on hold, "Of course dear. Go ahead and ask." Sakura then looked Mikoto dead in the eye, "HOW is this curse broken?" Looking down and rubbing the back of her head, a gentle sigh escaped her lips, "Well, you see..." - "I shall need to fall in love and in return, gain the love from the one I have given it to." His deep, smooth, and velvety tone rang out; causing the pinkette to snap around to see those crimson orbs she feared so much.

 _'So that's why they're keeping me locked away here. They are hoping I will fall in love with Madara and Madara with myself.'_ Emerald orbs instantly put two and two together and glared angrily, "So... let me get this straight... you ripped me away from my father to USE me as an EXPERIMENT!? Considering you can't SEE well just makes it easier! You are brutal, uncaring, and could even be on the levels of EVIL!" The pinkette shrieked before snapping around and bolting out of the castle once again. "My lord... will you not go after her...? What of the wolves...?"

 _'OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!'_ The male roared internally before dashing out of the home only to see Sakura merely sitting on a bench. "Madara..." She slightly whispered out and clenched the clothing covering her heart. Once he knew where he was going, he shut his eyes and made his way in front of her, only to crouch down, "Hm?" Tears fell rapidly from her eyes, yet she knew she had to get over her fear of his eyes, "L-Look at me..." His eyebrow rose in shock, yet he slowly opened his eyes and that's actually when the pinkette noticed that these eyes... were beautiful.

Slowly and curiously, Sakura tucked his bangs concealing one of his crimson orbs. Cupping his face, the pink haired female then actually leaned forward eagerly, "I never noticed it before..." The only thing he could do was hum as an answer, "Hm?" - "Your eyes have a pattern in them."

Nodding his head lightly as he gently traced the bare skin on Sakura's thighs with his thumbs, she then shook her head, "That's not it." Blinking slightly, Madara gazed curiously at this female as he continued to happily stroke her skin, "Then what is it?" He asked patiently for once. This is when her eyes softened and she brought his face closer to her own so that the two could see one another, "Your eyes... are beautiful..."

* * *

In the past, once Kizashi was safely returned to the village he rushed to their only tavern before bursting in to see Sasuke moping around while Naruto tried to cheer him up. Shaking his head, Kizashi then yelled out, "SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP! MY DAUGHTER - SAKURA HAS BEEN TAKEN CAPTIVE!"

Many people rose their eyebrows and began to laugh at crazy old Kizashi before one person out of everyone approached him, "Calm down Kizashi, who has taken Sakura captive?" Kizashi didn't know what in the hell this man was, so the only thing he blurted out was, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS, BUT HE WAS A BEAST!" Well, his analogy was pretty spot on for the god of war.

Everyone was now laughing, "A beast, Kizashi? Honestly?" Kizashi snapped towards the people, "You don't believe me!? His eyes held a murderous gleam to them! They were bright red!" Hashirama sat in the background with a frown as a hand lightly grasped his chin. Turning, his younger brother, Tobirama, then had to ask, "Elder brother, what seems to be the problem?"

Hashirama released a soft hum before replying, "I'm not sure Tobirama, but all of this sounds extremely familiar for some reason." The silver headed younger brother then released a scoff, "You're probably just imagining it as usual, elder brother." Looking towards his little brother, he sighed heavily, "Yes, you're probably correct Tobirama."

No one seemed to be taking Kizashi seriously, yet, he pleaded out to the town, "WILL YOU NOT HELP ME!?" Finally, Sasuke saw his golden opportunity at gaining Sakura's hand in marriage as he stood and both he and Naruto approached the panicked male, "Everyone... stop making fun of this man immediately. All right Kizashi, we will help you."

Gaining a hopeful gleam to his eye, Kizashi then bowed respectfully towards Sasuke, "Oh, thank you, thank you, Sasuke!" Sasuke gained an all too cocky smirk before releasing a _'Hn!'_ before speaking, "No need to thank me, _old friend._ I just want to make sure Sakura is all right."

Now they were out traveling down the same path he had taken and Sasuke was growing agitated with this wild goose chase, "Kizashi, why don't we head back now? I'll bet Sakura is at home making you a wonderful dinner." Kizashi furrowed his eyebrows, "Sakura is not at home!"

Upon chance, they then came across the same tree that had been taken down with lightning; making Kizashi snap, "Ah-ha! This is it! That tree was struck down by lightning... but now it's upright again...?" Kizashi jumped down from the carriage and then made simulations of the tree being struck down and then pointed, "It's that way!"

"I've had enough of this Kizashi!" Sasuke yelled furiously. Kizashi turned as Sasuke jumped down from the carriage, "Why don't we just head on home? It's cold, it's late, and I am hungry." The father of the pinkette seemed dumbfounded, "Why did you even come then if you weren't going to help?!" Sasuke's eye twitched furiously and finally shouted out, "BECAUSE I WANT TO MARRY YOUR DAUGHTER!"

Blinking rapidly at this sudden confession, he wasn't all too sure as to what to say. Sasuke then spoke, "So as my future father-in-law-" Sasuke was then swiftly cut off by Kizashi's stern voice, "No." Seeming confused by this, the raven haired male asked, "No, what?" Kizashi then shook his head, "You will NEVER marry my daughter."

It was as if a switch had been flipped, because Sasuke then reared his fist back and slammed it into Kizashi's face - effectively knocking him out as Naruto sighed, "Saw that one coming..." Soon enough they came to a tree out in the middle of nowhere and Sasuke began to tie Sakura's father up, "If Kizashi will not bless the marriage, then I will allow the wolves to eat him so that Sakura has no where else to go."

Naruto gained a worried expression over all of this and did not feel as if this were the right thing to be doing, "Are you sure you don't want to go with less draconian methods...? I mean, that is Sakura's father, ya know?" Sasuke then shot a glare back to him as he climbed on top of the carriage, "Unless you want to be tied up as well, idiot, then hurry up and get on the carriage so we can get back home."

Apparently, Sasuke hadn't done too great of a job tying the male up because once the sun rose, he instantly broke free; yet fell weakly. Soon enough, the young woman that had lost her father instantly came to him with a worried look, "Are you all right Kizashi?" The young woman asked as her ankle long silver locks blew softly in the wind, "Kaguya, is that you?" She could tell he was extremely ill as of now, so she placed two glowing fingers against the father of the pinkette's forehead, placing him to sleep and healing him completely.

After a few hours he woke up to see Kaguya once again and smiled softly, "You know Kaguya, Sakura always wanted a sister. Would you like to join our family?" Blinking slightly, she then smiled and shook her head slightly, "I thank you for your kind words, but, no thank you... for I am not what I seem to be." Kizashi didn't fully understand what she was saying, but nodded at her words.

"There are darker things in this world Kizashi. Trust me when I say that. However... some times, that darkness can find a little light to guide them throughout their darkest of hours." As she said this, Kaguya was peering into a crystal ball that showed Sakura and Madara walking hand in hand as the pinkette read to him - a gentle smile laced upon his lips due to just hearing her voice. _'So, he has found how to love... yet, has not quite gained her love in return as of yet.'_

* * *

Back to the present, Sakura and Madara grew closer each and every day that seemed to pass. Sakura was now outside with Tsuna and the two idly walked through the snow covered ground. Madara and Shisui were not too far off as Shisui explained as to what the pinkette was doing as if he were reading a book over the pink haired lass to the moody male.

Sakura was growing highly agitated with how those two were just standing there and not walking with her, so she vanished behind a tree for a moment to shovel up some snow. _'This is going to hurt like a son of a bitch, Shisui!'_ Gathering a mass amount of chakra within her hand holding the snowball, the pinkette then snapped her shimmering emerald orbs towards Shisui, "SHISUI! CATCH!" Hurling the snowball at an alarming speed, his eyes then widened as it slammed into his face; causing him to groan in pain over the impact.

The impact had actually been so great, that it had broken his nose, "Sakura! This really FUCKING hurts!" Rushing to him to see the blood pouring out of his nostrils, the pinkette folded her arms and pouted, "Well, next time don't tell a damn story over my life." - "So feisty." Madara lazily exclaimed as he reached out and yanked Sakura to his body, causing a deep blush to form across her cheeks.

Raising a single hand to Shisui, Sakura healed any damage she had initially caused before huffing, "Go away Shisui." This made him laugh brightly, obviously not wanting to test his luck with her at the moment, "Yes ma'am!" Shisui gave a goofy little salute before vanishing from sight. Sakura puffed out her cheeks cutely, "Ugh, he's so damn fast! I swear, it's not fair!" Madara rose his only visible eyebrow at this and smirked, "Are you actually complaining about somebody else's talents?"

Huffing and placing her hands on her hips, she then flipped her long pink tresses; making the sides of the always so stern male's lips tug into a slight smile that she had obviously, not seen. "So what if I am? Females aren't SUPPOSED to have talent with the use of chakra. We are just here to cook, clean, have intercourse, and bare children." This actually surprised Madara as he blinked... innocently... "Not within the Uchiha ranks. Women are raised as vicious warriors who can not only protect their family, but also can hold their own in battle. Just ask Mikoto."

"Well, excuse me... I wasn't born into a noble and prestigious clan like Mikoto was..." Sakura turned her head away and began to slightly grumble over this and that. Madara then frowned, "Haruno is your last name, correct? Is that not a clan?" Sakura then tightened her fists until audible pops could be heard, "No, it isn't a clan... Can we drop the subject please...?"

Still frowning, the Uchiha clan leader merely nodded, "I did not intend to make you upset Sakura." Glancing down to the ground now, the pinkette's shoulders then slumped, "It's all right Madara, you meant no harm." Taking his masculine arm within her hold, the two then began to walk slowly. Their afternoon walks had become something the two highly enjoyed doing just because they were in the presence of each others company and it was the one thing within the day that was not rushed.

Turning his head to look at her blurry emerald orbs, Madara came to the resolution that he actually wanted to know more about Sakura. Tilting his head slightly towards her, the god of war then hummed softly, "Sakura, may I ask you some questions about your life in the village? I am quite curious to know." Finding no harm in this, she shrugged, "Sure, have at it." Humming again as if thinking deeply, he then asked in an unsure tone, "Who gave you your first kiss?" She figured she might as well give his ego a little boost that it so desperately needed as of now.

Chuckling softly, she left him hanging for a minute until she could see anxiety building up, "My first kiss was..." She then paused, halted all movements - which in terms, caused him to halt as well before he turned curiously towards her; only for her to pull him down and press her silky smooth lips against his momentarily before breaking away and finishing her train of thought, "You... Madara." She practically watched his ego shoot through the castle ceilings as he slowly licked his parted lips, "My, my, quite the little feisty fox I have on my hands."

Raising a dainty pink eyebrow at this, Sakura giggled, "Well you better play, feed, and water her well then." Oh, that sounded all too sexual in the god of war's ears, so he had to make a jab back as he gently took a hold of her hips, "It won't go in order as planned, but, oh well."

Feeling a playful whack to his hands, he then gave her an unenthusiastic look, yet a smile was now tugging at the corner of his lips. "Anything else you want to ask me?" Sakura spoke as she laced her arms back around one of his to guide him. Thinking for a moment he nodded, "What is that jutsu you use?"

 _'Ah, so he's finally picking up on it.'_ She thought in an amused tone before answering normally, "Well, there are so many jutsu's that can harm people and strip them from their lives... so I created what I call 'medical ninjutsu' but my trump card is on my forehead." He remembered the diamond well, so he asked, "What is that diamond on your forehead?" Smirking, she then activated it, only for the tribal markings to spread like wildfire all across her body, "This is the Mitotic Regeneration. Or, the One Hundred Healings Jutsu."

Nodding his head as she deactivated the mark, fully knowing he couldn't really see it anyway. The two walked in silence for a bit and Sakura figured he was trying to think of questions to actually ask. As they continued to walk, the pinkette leaned her head onto his broad and muscular bicep. As of now, she was contempt with life... she really couldn't explain it either. All she knew was... "I want to stay close to him..." The pinkette unknowingly muttered aloud for the Uchiha male to hear.

Upon hearing those words come from Sakura, his eyes softened and his opposite hand came up to place it on top of hers, "And I want to stay close to her..." He spoke softly, causing Sakura's eyes to slightly fill with tears as she whispered out just loud enough for him to hear, "Thank you, Madara..." Slightly tightening her grip on his muscular arm, the pinkette released a shivering breath. Madara then came to a stop and gently pulled her arms off of his arm before tugging her into his side so that she wrapped both of her arms securely around his abdomen while his right arm drooped around her shoulders.

Hearing a relaxed breath, he chuckled softly, "Are you warmer now?" She nodded happily as they continued their walk until, finally, Madara thought of one final question to ask this precious pinkette that now clung to his warmth like a security blanket, "Sakura?" She was getting sleepy with how damn warm he was, so she looked up with tired eyes, "Yeah?"

This, he had to know, "Back in your village, did you have any suitors?" This question caused her eyes to shoot open, "Well, that's kinda tough to answer; because in my eyes, it's no. But in another's eyes, it was definitely yes." Now he was curious, so he had to ask, "Why was it no in your eyes, but yes in another's?"

Taking a deep breath she then sighed heavily, "Well, he would constantly ask me to marry him and I would obviously say no. Sasuke just would not give up on the matter of marrying me either, so he continued his pursuit." That is when Madara's eyes widened immensely, "What was this Sasuke's last name?" Sakura's eyebrow furrowed as if trying to think hard, "You know... now that I think of it... he doesn't have a last name." Madara's pace slowed until he came to a halt with widened eyes, "Sakura... Sasuke... is an Uchiha..."

* * *

It had now been six months and it was now Madara's birthday as Sakura sat in his bed with him, holding his hand with his head in her lap while he screamed in complete agony. Clenching her hand as tears rolled down his face, the pinkette gained a worried facade, "Shisui, is it always like this every year on his birthday...?" Shisui looked back at the rose as a petal fell before glancing back, "Yeah..."

Madara was unable to celebrate his birthday due to his pain and on that night, Sakura held him as he sobbed against her chest. The next morning, Madara opened his eyes to see that he could barely see a thing at all. It didn't even matter if he got in Sakura's face, he was still unable to see her. "Sakura... I can barely see any way... just wrap my eyes up..." Madara softly spoke and she scowled, "No. You're not allowed to give up hope yet, do you understand me?"

He hated feeling this weak. Tears now slid down his face as he reached for the pinkette, whom ended up wrapping her arms around his head protectively as if she could shelter any further damage to fall upon this man's shoulders. Once he had calmed himself down, the Uchiha clan leader sat up and Sakura took his arm within her own, "Come on, how about we take a morning walk?" Nodding his head towards her lightly, the two then set out within the snow covered compound. For the longest time Madara was silent and that worried Sakura as she turned to look at him.

"What would you like for your birthday Madara?" Sakura spoke softly and sweetly, causing the male with long unruly locks to slightly turn his head to peer at her extremely blurry form. All the male could think as he slowly came to a stop was, _'To have your love in return.'_ Yet on the outside he spoke gently, "Just one thing..."

Considering Madara had ceased all movements, she had as well and she now, unknowing to him, gave him her full attention as she moved in front of him and took his other hand in her own as well, "Well? What is it?" Glancing down, Madara then whispered out just loud enough for her to hear, "One true kiss from you." Oh, how he wished he could have seen her face. He longed to see her face clearly once again...

Not expecting she would cave in, he then heard her taking her gloves off of her hands and before he knew it she was holding his face securely, yet gently and tenderly. Feeling his head being pulled down as she got on her tiptoes - their faces merely inches apart - her warm breath assaulted his lips, sending shivers down his spine as she spoke gently, "As you wish... my lord..." Closing the gap, her lips sealed tightly against his and his arms coiled around her petite, yet muscular frame securely.

It had taken a lot of damn time and work, but Sakura was no longer scared of this man and secretly admired him from afar - fearing that if she got too close, he would be ripped away from her grasps entirely. Slowly, her arms then coiled around his neck; prolonging this kiss for as long as he initially wanted. Breathing through their nostrils for the much needed air they needed, Madara then only barely broke the kiss so he could speak. Softly, he whispered out, "Sakura... I long to see your face clearly again..."

This only caused her eyes to sadden, yet he then continued, "May I touch your body...?" Nodding would have been pointless, so she only replied softly with, "Only if I may touch yours... Madara." Smirking as his lips brushed against her own, he gave an all too cocky reply, "Well, if that is all it takes; then permission granted." Before she could begin yelling at him, the god of war already had his lips firmly sealed against her own.

He had memorized everything about her. How she wore her hair, how tall she actually was, how her clothing hugged all of her curves in the right places, and where she placed that damn clasp. However, he did not want to make her uncomfortable and actually take her clothing off. He wanted to wait for that just in case he had the chance to see all of the beautiful expressions she could produce during intercourse.

So, the only thing he did, was place a hand against her cheek and tenderly stroke away her tears of frustration. Madara could understand that frustration entirely too well... she was here in front of him, yet, the only thing he could really see now were blurry colors. He needed to tell her how he felt, even if she should reject him now, she was still here for him and that was more than a comforting thought that eased his mind. Pulling away slightly so that when he spoke, his lips still brushed against her lips, he softly, yet sternly spoke out, "Sakura I-"

"Sakura!" Obito called before slipping on ice and face planting. Snapping her head to the side, she then noticed a groaning Obito that now had a cut on his face from a piece of ice sticking out of the ground. "Go ahead." Madara spoke as if sealing his heart away for good. Sakura frowned, but nodded lightly before walking towards Obito and healing his wound. Both of the two then had the same exact thoughts, _'I wanted to finally tell you... that I loved you...' - 'I wanted for you to finally tell me... that you loved me...'_

It was if they both simultaneously closed off their hearts and sealed away all of their emotions for one another. It was easier than feeling this heart break. Sakura then stood with Obito and she instructed to make sure that Madara made it back to the castle uninjured. Nodding towards the pinkette, Obito jumped before landing beside Madara, "Come on my lord, if you stay out here for too long you will catch a cold."

Nodding his head, Obito then grasped onto the male's bulky arm, "Wrong way my lord." Sweat dropping, the lord of the castle could only nod and allow Obito to guide him back home. Madara now sat in the enormous living room, squinting his eyes as he stared out the window with a furrowed and frustrated expression, "Madara...?" Turning his head was pointless, he knew that, but he did it anyway, "Hm? What is it Sakura?" Nearing him, she silently took his hand and laced her fingers securely through his own. "Sakura, where are you taking me?" Madara slightly huffed out.

She still did not answer, yet opened a door leading to his bath, "Come now, you must be cold." She playfully giggled before adding in, "Well, I'll leave you to it." Suddenly, Madara's hand shot out and tightly grasped her's, "Sakura, stay and chat with me." Oh how he desired her body... but, now, he couldn't bring himself to do anything indecent out of wedlock. Blurry forms of colors were no fun at all, not lively, had no step, no spirit.

Sakura could understand his line of thinking all too well, so since she could see, she turned away out of respect whenever he began to undress. "Can you make it to the water?" Sakura spoke sadly, only for Madara to muse, "Not unless you want a pool of blood. Do not worry, my lower half is covered."

Turning around, the pinkette turned a deep scarlet red, "MADARA! YOU LIED!" This actually made the always so stern male laugh as he began to reach out to feel for her hand, causing sorrow to strike her face once again. Taking his hand within her own, she lead him to the tub and he eased his body in while Sakura merely stuck her feet in before noticing he couldn't actually see if he was actually washing his entire body. Releasing a shaky breath, Sakura took her feet out and began to undress.

This was such a tedious task for him. _'If only I had someone to cleanse my body for me!'_ He roared internally, yet froze the moment he felt Sakura's warm arms wrapped around his abdomen, "It must be so hard..." She whispered sadly. Okay, he had to make a joke out of that one. Smirking as he tilted his head back to merely see a blurry blob of pink, he then chuckled, "Ah, yes, in more ways than one, too." This earned a light punch to his muscular back before she shakily whispered out, "Madara...?" His only reply a hum as usual, caused her to continue, "I-I wish... you could see me right now..."

This made Madara's eyes widen immensely, "What do you mean?" Sakura was already bright red, so she slammed her eyes shut, "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! DAMMIT!" Snickering softly, he turned around; causing the pinkette to release him, "Yes... I wish that I could see your body as well..." She knew it would only be temporary, but to hell with it.

Placing her hands over his eyes, her medical ninjutsu began to ease his suffering until she had just enough chakra to be functional. Removing her hands, he already knew the drill and slowly opened his eyes. A crystal clear picture is what he saw right in front of him, and he would not be so foolish as to take advantage of it this time.

Suddenly feeling her back ram up against the bath wall, Sakura stared up at him with those mesmerizing emerald orbs. He wanted her here and now before her chakra wore off of his eyes so quickly... yet, for some reason he couldn't. Just looking at her was enough for him as he placed a large, masculine hand against her cheek - which she leaned into as tears slid down her cheeks once again. He couldn't blame her... she was frustrated beyond belief, so he sighed gently and swooped in; yet right at that moment his vision became blurry all over again and he broke down.

The pinkette helped him wash his body as he stayed completely silent and dead eyed. He had given up... he had lost all hope. Why was it that it was so hard to speak three words to one person you truly cared for? He had no answer to this and neither did she, because at that very moment, she too was asking herself the very same question.

* * *

"Madara!? Why won't you talk or look at me anymore!?" Sakura scowled unknowingly to the male in front of her as she fumed. Madara would not even spare her a glance as he sighed heavily, "Sakura, leave me be. I am thinking." It had only been one month since his eyes further progressed towards darkness, yet right after that day in the bath with him... he began to ignore her.

Snapping around, obviously furious at that point, the hot headed pinkette then stormed off and locked herself in her room once more. She was tired of this... constantly ignored for no reason. To hell with the Uchiha clan then. Walking out as if it were any other normal day, Sakura then exited the castle as the cold night air began to settle in.

"Tsuna!" Sakura called out and the white mare happily pranced up to her owner. Climbing on top of the mare, the pinkette then snapped the reigns, "GO TSUNA!" Tsuna began to bolt away from the castle as Madara watched... nothing... he could barely see anymore; yet still had a tad bit of sight left. Mikoto placed her hand upon Madara's shoulder and sighed gently, "You are in no condition any longer to go and retrieve her..." Not even turning his head back, he swallowed hard, "Yes, I am aware..." Glancing down at the man, Mikoto eased her body down and brought Madara in tightly, "Then why my lord...?"

Clenching his teeth tightly, he then gasped for air due to unknowingly holding his breath for such an extended period of time, "Because Mikoto... I can barely even see her anymore. I tried to look at her, believe me, I honestly tried; but she thought I was ignoring her. I wanted for you to teach me how to dance so that Sakura and I could actually do something other than walk together." Mikoto smiled sadly, "Why don't you just tell her that yourself then."

Even though Sakura was leaving, she felt horrible and instantly turned back. Upon entering the castle she walked to the west wing only to hear Mikoto speaking to Madara. Slowly coming out of the shadows, Sakura then knelt down and took Madara in her arms, "Y-You dummy... don't make me worry so much about you." Nuzzling her face gently into the silkiness that his neck held, Madara sat there dumbfounded until Mikoto whacked the back of his head gently; causing him to raise his arms up and wrap them around the pinkette.

Before Mikoto left, she whispered to Madara so quietly that even he had a hard time hearing her, _"Just tell her that you love her already!"_ Sweat dropping at this, the god of war then realized... Sakura had fallen asleep against the warmth of his bare chest. It wasn't like he was trying to be perverted, the poor man just couldn't see and he, for once, wanted to carry her to bed.

Running his hand down her smooth leg, her emerald orbs instantly fluttered open as she whispered softly, "Madara...?" Without him even saying a word to her, she fully understood. Taking his hand, Sakura then placed it to where he could carry her bridal style. He was so thankful right now that the pinkette was not dense.

Lifting her with ease, Madara's eyes bounced about to find her until she whispered, "I'm right here..." His eyes then focused on her voice and he made his way to his bed. Hearing a sharp gasp Sakura tried to warn him, but that warning came a bit too late, "MADARA WATCH O-" Effectively tripping onto your bed is one way to get there. Yet, what had them both furiously blushing was the fact that Madara had landed right on top of Sakura. "Forgive me, Sakura." She chuckled softly and pulled his head down to her chest.

He felt so peaceful right now, but the cocky side of him had to smirk against her clothed breasts; which she could feel all too easily. "Mm... Sakura, not fair." His tired tone projected out and all she could think was, _'What in the hell is he talking about?'_ He then rolled onto his back and then she understood, "Seriously Madara?" - "Seriously." She could only release an extremely heavy sigh as she stood and unclasped her belt from her cloak before taking it off. _'At least I don't have to tell him not to look.'_ She joked to herself.

That same internal joke made her shimmering emerald orbs fill to the brim with tears before rushing to the god of war's side. Quickly climbing onto the bed, Sakura began clinging to Madara's neck and pulling him as close as he possibly could be before she finally released a heart wrecking sob.

He honestly did not like hearing her cry... it clenched his heart so tightly that his chest now hurt and his eyes filled with tears, "S-Sakura... do not cry... it hurt my heart." Wrapping his arms securely around her, he hushed her softly until all he heard were little hiccups.

The great Madara Uchiha now held onto this single female as if she were his entire world. Finally, she gave one last sniffle before listening to the beat of his heart - it was such a beautiful melody in her ears. Yet, she was not so sure that Madara would say the same about her own heart beat. What was she to him exactly? Was she just his living and breathing walking stick and security blanket? Madara could tell something was now troubling her mind, so he decided to pry, "Sakura, what is troubling you?"

Glancing up to him with a frown she knew that he could not see, she whispered softly, "Madara... w-what am I to you exactly...?" She was terrified to know the answer, but as he hummed softly as if thinking the matter over, he finally answered, "Well, you are... you are..." Suddenly, within his mind, he recalled his teachings of his father _"MADARA! SHINOBI DO NOT SHOW THEIR FEELINGS SO EASILY! LEAVE THE REMAINS OF YOUR CHILDHOOD BEHIND AND BECOME A MAN! SHOW THEM NO MERCY, AM I UNDERSTOOD!?" -_ Madara's tone then became slightly monotone, "You are Sakura. That is all that matters."

How could she have expected for anything to go the way she wanted them to? All she was doing was acting like a child. That's when Madara snapped out of it, "What happened?" Sakura instantly looked up at him with a worried facade, "You need to stop listening to your father Madara... you are free to make your own choices..." Mikoto had made her aware that these episodes happened from time to time, yet she had never experienced them up until now.

"Sakura...?" Madara's tone projected out abnormally quiet. Looking towards him, she hummed softly as she ran her slim fingers through his untamed locks, "Hm?" The Uchiha clan leader then tilted his head up slightly, "Are you happy here with me...?" That's when all of her movements stilled and she turned her head away, "Can anyone be happy... if they aren't free...?" That's when Madara's eyes widened. She had been here for so long now, that he had forgotten that she was his prisoner. Finally, he gave an answer.

"No... I do not suppose they can be..."


	3. The Uchiha's

**I know it may seem like I am rushing the story, but believe me, there will be PLENTY of filler chapters that will slow it way down.**

 **So,**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three: The Uchiha's**_

* * *

Madara could only think about the question he had asked the precious pinkette the night prior as Mikoto lead him down the hall. Slowly coming to a stop, his head lowered and the only maid within the castle walls turned her head towards the male, "My lord? What is troubling you?" The lord of the castle did not know how to put this, so he ended up just blurting out within a whisper, "Mikoto... Sakura still sees herself as a prisoner..."

The female Uchiha instantly frowned at this, yet, she understood the pink haired lass's line of thinking, "My lord, you haven't even given her the choice to stay here by her own free will." The Uchiha king instantly tilted his head downward to look at the ground as he released a shaky breath, "I am terrified that the moment I set her free, she will turn her back on me and forever cease to exist..." Mikoto's frown only deepened at this as she then ushered Madara to his study.

Once she had the male safely sitting, she released a gentle sigh, "Madara, you don't know if she will leave. I can see it, she has grown extremely fond of you... in fact, maybe has even grown to love you in a sorts. Right now, it might only be a love of friendship, but I cannot read her heart and I dare not ask the question while she is still a prisoner. Place yourself in her shoes dear." Shaking his head slightly, he sadly chuckled, "How can I place myself within her shoes when I am a ruler?" Mikoto had to hand it to the man. He had a damn good point.

"MADARA!" Mikoto suddenly yelled, yet, Madara's bulky muscles only tensed up as a reaction; causing her to continue, "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO YOU ARE!? YOU ARE MADARA UCHIHA, FROM THE GREAT UCHIHA CLAN! LOOK BACK AND REMEMBER ALL OF THE GOOD, THE BAD, THE HAPPY, THE HARD, AND THE SAD TIMES RIGHT NOW! AM I UNDERSTOOD!?" Placing down a cup of steaming hot tea in front of him, Mikoto then stormed out while thinking, _'I hope that I wasn't too hard on him. He's so fragile right now that anything could shatter his spirit...'_

All the Uchiha clan leader could do was stare down into his blurry lap while he thought, _'Mikoto is right... why am I pitying myself? I have an entire clan that I need to be worrying about, but for some reason... being around Sakura - she makes me feel like it is all right to have those moments of weaknesses to remember that I am only human. Heh, it is funny... I suppose I never really sat down to remember my past until this moment.'_

* * *

 _ **:::Flashback:::**_

* * *

"BIG BROTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" An eleven year old child with a long, black ponytail yelled in a panicked tone as he watched his oldest brother, whom was thirteen, set up a trap clearly made for Shisui. The oldest brother grinned cheekily before placing a single finger over his lips to silence his younger brother.

Jumping down once the trap was set up, he then walked to the distressed younger boy, "Izuna, don't worry! It's only for Shisui for scolding me earlier. Payback time." Izuna huffed slightly, "Big brother Madara stop this!" Madara cocked a single eyebrow at Izuna before chuckling and noticing Shisui carrying a heavy load of valuables right under his trap until his foot hit the trip wire and a bucket of pink paint that had been meant for his sisters room spilled all over him.

"GAH!" Shisui yelled as he became drenched and snapped his, now, pink head to the side to see Madara dying of laughter while Izuna tried not to laugh, "MADARA! DAMMIT! THIS IS THE TENTH PRANK TODAY!" Shisui gently placed all of the valuables he had just finished cleaning - yet now had to clean them ALL OVER AGAIN thanks to them being covered in pink paint - down gently before chasing after the thirteen year old who darted away laughing like a madman. "I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU, MADARA!" Shisui screamed ferociously, yet on the inside, knew he adored this kid.

Finally catching the young boy, the young man smirked, "Let me give you some of my affection, YOUNG LORD!" Right at that moment, Shisui brought Madara in for a big bear hug and began to rub his head on the young Uchiha boy's head as a punishment. "SHISUI STOP!" The younger Uchiha boy yelled and failed around until he was finally set down, covered in pink paint.

Looking highly unenthusiastic about this, Madara puffed his cheeks out and Shisui chuckled in an amused tone, "I got you back! Now, can I finish my duties with no more interruptions?" He leaned down and ruffled the young boy's sticky pink locks. Suddenly, crying could be heard from his youngest sister, Naori, "F-Father! M-My pink paint is g-gone!"

Madara instantly gained a cold sweat and Shisui quickly scooped him up before they both vanished and appeared within the large bathing room, "QUICKLY! WASH IT OFF YOUNG LORD!" Both of them stripped as fast as they could and scrubbed their bodies clean until they came out looking brand new. Placing new clothes on, the older Uchiha hurriedly gave the sullied clothing to Mikoto, whom then knew what happened and sighed heavily as she hid the clothing under all of the rest, "I swear Shisui, you treat the young lord as if he were your own kin."

Chuckling at this, the teleportation male rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess you have a good point there Mikoto." All she could do was shake her head before blowing her bangs upward, "Good grief. Go on you two." Secretly, Shisui held his palm open behind his back and Madara quickly gave him a secret high-five.

Taking Madara back to Izuna, whom now seemed terrified, Shisui then departed to finish his chores. Glancing towards his younger brother, the eldest of five then poked the second eldest child's cheek, "What's wrong Izuna?" - "You tell me Madara." The father of the five children then walked out of the shadows and grasped his eldest son by the front of his shirt before lifting him up to his angered face, "YOU MADE YOUR LITTLE SISTER CRY!" Gaining a defiant gleam to his darkened orbs, Madara then yelled out, "WHO CARES!? IT WAS ONLY PAINT!"

Rearing his fist back, the current Uchiha king then slammed it into his eldest child's cheek. Izuna then ran up and tugged on his father's clothing, "Father...? I might be speaking out of line... but isn't that a bit harsh for just a bucket of spilled paint?" Darting his furious gaze down, he then sighed heavily. Izuna was just too sweet to place a hand on.

Darting his angered orbs back to his eldest child, Tajima then hurled Madara to the ground before spitting to the side, "You are a disgrace to the Uchiha family name..." Izuna quickly ran to Madara, who's cheek was now swelling up badly as a deep bruise appeared on his porcelain skin, "Big brother, are you all right?" Gritting his teeth until his jaw was in immense pain, Madara stood abruptly and snapped around before running from his family home.

Stopping at a river, Madara leaned over and picked up a stone before tossing it to skip it over the tops of the water. He hadn't remembered this until now, yet... this is where he had thought to have first met Sakura. "Hey, are you okay...?" A sweet and worried tone rang out beside him.

Jumping slightly, the Uchiha heir scowled, "WHO ARE YOU!?" Blinking her dazzling emerald orbs slightly as she walked silently to the water and pulled out a rag before placing it in the water to allow the cloth to absorb as much as it possibly could before she pulled it back out of the river to ring out any unnecessary water it had gathered. Walking back to the injured boy, she then held up the cloth that held a single cherry blossom patterns on every corner tenderly to his cheek, "My name is Sakura Haruno." She smiled softly to put the boy at ease.

All he could do was stare into her eyes... they were beautiful. "Sakura, huh?" He spoke as he unknowingly raised a hand to place it gently over her own. Now she had a look as if she were waiting for something, so he asked impatiently, "What?" Giggling softly as she removed the cloth to repeat the same action of placing the cloth within the water, she spoke softly as her long pink locks blew softly in the wind, "You never told me your name."

Standing and returning to place the cloth against his cheek gently, he then gained a gentle smile, "Oh, my name is Madara - Madara Uchiha..." He then heard soft giggles coming from Sakura, causing him to slightly scowl, "What is so funny about my name!?" Shaking her head she then smiled sweetly, "Nothing, it's just a nice name is all. So, you're one of the Uchiha who rule over the land huh? You're nothing like I imagined the Uchiha's to be." Blinking rapidly, he then had to know, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, a tint of sorrow laced her beautiful features and for some reason, this bothered him. "Well... my father worked at the Uchiha castle for a while as a butler to gain money. He told me they always looked down on him because he wasn't an Uchiha. From what I was told, people who broke laws were always brought to the castle and brutally beaten before imprisoned for life... no matter how small the crime. I am also told, taxes are raised each and every year so that most people end up living on the streets with no food and end up dying..."

Madara felt as if he were going to be sick. Sakura then glanced up to see the boy that she guessed was her age, trembling and staring wide eyed in complete shock. Raising her hand to his uninjured cheek, the pinkette began to lightly pat at it until he snapped out of his state of shock as she frowned and brought him into a hug. It looked like he had needed it, so she gave him one. Releasing a gentle breath, Madara ended up wrapping his arms around her thin and frail frame; feeling all of her bones unnaturally protruding out.

Right at that moment, the Uchiha heir broke down and sobbed into her tiny chest as she stroked his hair tenderly. After some time, he finally calmed himself and looked up, "Come back here tomorrow and I will bring you food... okay?" Blinking rapidly at this, she then smiled softly and placed the cloth she had been using to nurse his cheek back to its normal state, "If that's the case, then all I can give you is this as a token of my gratitude." Turning her head and noticing the sun setting, she gasped sharply, "DOH! I have to go Madara! I'll be back tomorrow!" She then waved and gave a sweet and tender smile.

* * *

Walking back to the Uchiha's castle, he was quick to see his mother bolting towards him; so Madara quickly hid the cloth that Sakura had given him into his shirt so it would not raise suspicion. Coming to a stop once she reached him, the mother then brought her first born within her arms, "Madara! Where in the world were you!? I was growing nervous with how late it is! Now come, you must wash up and make yourself presentable for dinner!"

Since this was his mother and NOT his father, he softly spoke out, "Mother...? Can I tell you something?" Leaning back with a slightly worried gaze fixated on her face, she nodded, "Of course dear." He could only stare into his mother's eyes with a saddened expression, "I met a girl today... she was so sweet and pretty, but something about her is worrying me..." The worry laced upon his upon his facial features made this story highly plausible, yet, the mother of the five knew that her first born child was not one to lie, "Oh, you met a girl did you? What worried you so much about her?"

Madara could barely project these words, yet spoke them just loud enough for his mother to hear him, "She gave me a hug... and I could feel all of her bones... sticking out of her skin..." Madara's mother frowned to the extreme, that was a harsh pill to swallow considering she was the queen of these lands, "I see..." The Uchiha heir then glanced up, "Mother...? Would it be okay if I took her food? I don't want to see her die from starvation after she showed me such kindness."

She always had always known that her first born had always been such a sensitive and kind child, so she gave a tender smile before leaning in and pressing her lips to his forehead, "I don't see why not, Madara. This is one thing that I truly adore about you. Out of all five of my children, you are the most kind."

Smiling at his mother's approval, she then held her hand out to him and he took it. Now slowly walking back to the castle, she turned her head towards him, "So, what was this girl's name?" Blinking a few times, he then smiled gently, "Sakura Haruno." A sharp gasp was then heard emitting from his mother's mouth, causing the Uchiha heir to slowly turn his head towards her, "Mother? What's wrong?" Halting all movements and kneeling in front of her son again, she grasped his shoulders gently, "Madara, you do not remember her at all!?"

Raising an eyebrow at the question, he felt slightly puzzled at this, "I don't understand what you mean mother." Pulling her son to hide back in the forest, the two then sat down, "Madara... Sakura used to live at the castle ALONG with her father! You two were VERY close and did everything together! Your father then pressured Mr. Kizashi to wed his daughter off to you at the age of five, yet he continued to refuse until both he and Sakura fled from the castle upon hearing that they would be put to their deaths when she was eight! Madara, you must tell no one that you have found Sakura! TELL NO ONE, NOT EVEN IZUNA OR SHISUI, AM I UNDERSTOOD!?"

Madara's eyes could no longer focus at that point and his entire body began to tremble, "Y-You're saying... that I grew up with Sakura...?" His mother gave a firm nod, "I will not speak of this Madara. I will begin telling the cooks that since you are beginning to grow faster than anticipated, you need much more food and snacks. Take them to Sakura and treat her well, am I understood?" His mother had always been so kind, so thoughtful, and so loving. He wondered how a bastard like his father even married someone as sweet as her.

Standing up, he then nodded, "I understand mother. I will protect her." The two then headed into the castle hand in hand and almost instantly, the Uchiha king plucked his heir up by the back of his shirt as if he were a mother cat carrying around her kitten, "Madara... where have you been..." Tajima snarled out. On cue, the mother of the children then walked forward and placed her hand on her husband's arm, "I have already scolded the boy. Isn't that right Madara?"

Looking towards his mother, he could only nod and Tajima set his first born down as the mother then walked in front of him and knelt down before ruffling his shortened untamed locks, "Now go and wash up Madara." He could only nod at his mother's request and begin walking away before Izuna's twin sister, Izumi, pointed and laughed hysterically at him, "Big brother, you're such a screw up!" Sighing heavily, the mother snapped her head back towards one of her daughters, "Izumi! That is not how a lady should speak!"

Grumbling softly at the fact that she was now in trouble with her mother, Izumi sat down at the table and began to drum her fingers as her little sister looked at her, "Izumi, what's wrong?" Huffing, Izumi folded her arms until she caught sight of a much older Itachi and blushed softly. Naori would just never understand any of her siblings - nor what went on through their mind, with the exception of her little brother, Kagami. She knew she liked Madara the most, even though he stole her pink paint, but he always seemed to have his mind elsewhere as if off in a dream world.

Once dinner was over and done with and Naori, Izumi, and Izuna were in bed; Madara sat on his balcony staring out into the distance at the twinkling lights of the town that was not too far off from his home and guessed that's where Sakura lived. Something within him wanted to see her again, so, he stood and scaled down the wall before landing right by the kitchen.

Opening the door, he noticed no one was inside, so he rushed in and grabbed as much food as he possibly could before rushing out of the castle and into the forest. He was actually proud of himself. For once, he hadn't been caught. Nearing the town holding the large basket of food, he then witnessed horror.

People everywhere were begging for food and he rushed to a child on the streets, "Hey, eat this!" He yelled in a hushed tone. The brown haired child that was his age cracked open his eyes and gave a grateful smile before taking the loaf of bread and turned to wake his little brother who was in just as bad as shape as he was in. Madara couldn't believe this... he couldn't. He then handed the brown haired boy another loaf of bread so that him and his little brother would not have to share. As they began to munch away, the Uchiha heir then asked, "Is there a girl named Sakura Haruno here?"

The boy then blinked a few times before nodding, "Yeah, she lives with her father over there." He then pointed to a house too small for two people to be sharing. Nodding his head, Madara then gave the boy and his brother more food, "I'll come back every day to make sure you survive, okay?" The brown haired boy's eyes then filled up with tears, "Thank you so much... uh..." Madara chuckled softly at this, yet humored the boy and gave a reply, "My name is Madara." He figured it would be best if he did not use his last name while out in public to avoid death.

Nodding in acknowledgement, the young boy then gave a happy, yet sullied smile, "My name is Hashirama and this is my younger brother, Tobirama. We have no way to thank you for your generosity Madara." Fanning his hand in front of his face, the Uchiha prince smiled softly, "Staying alive is payment enough. Well, I gotta run; catch you later Hashirama."

Standing up, Madara then made the mistake of turning around and showing his Uchiha crest to the young boys, considering they whispered, "You're an Uchiha...?" This actually made Madara wince a bit as he turned back around, "Please, I mean no harm. I'm only here to help. I know you have no reason to believe me but-" - "We believe you." They both said in unison, causing Madara's eyes to widen slightly.

* * *

Dashing towards Sakura's home, Madara was now cursing that his hair was not longer so that it covered his Uchiha clan symbol and made a resolution right then and there to start letting his hair grow longer for Sakura's sake. He noticed many glares and finally a rock flew towards his head as someone yelled, "THIS IS ALL THE DAMN UCHIHA'S FAULT! YOU ALL LIVE IN PEACE WHILE WE ALL SLOWLY DIE!"

That same rock slammed into his forehead and he winced in immense pain as he then felt the warmth of his own blood trickle down his face. Right then and there, many people began screaming profanities as they hurled rocks at a child and finally chased him into a corner.

Sakura and Kizashi were about to have one of their puny dinners whenever the pinkette began to hear all of the shouting, "What in the heck?" Standing up, she walked from her home to see a group of people in a corner. Weakly pushing through the crowd of skin and bones wasn't too hard, but when she reached the front, her eyes widened in horror to see Madara bleeding everywhere from sharp rock wounds.

Rushing in front of him and holding her arms up, Sakura then scowled, "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK A CHILD IS TO BLAME!? YOU PEOPLE NEED TO TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT WHAT HE HAS BEEN HANDING OUT! YOU FOOLS! HE HAS BEEN STEALING FOOD FROM HIS HOME TO HAND IT OUT TO US COMMONERS!" That was just an educated guess she had made, but it was pretty spot on.

Narrowing her emerald orbs at everyone in front of her, the thirteen year old then growled out, "GET OUT OF HERE! YOU COWARDS!" They all continued to yell at the Uchiha boy and Sakura snapped around to wrap her arms around his head and bring it down to her chest so that no more harm came to him. Feeling the painful jabs of the rocks, she finally sobbed out, "STOP HURTING MY MADARA! HE ISN'T BAD, I PROMISE! I'VE LOVED HIM FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER!" She had clearly remembered who he was from the very beginning.

Her hold on him tightened as tears dripped down onto his face, causing him to drop the basket filled to the brim with food and wrap his arms protectively around her before he turned the two to the side so that he could glare at the people of the town, "Injure Sakura once more... and I will NOT forgive you! SHE IS MY EVERYTHING! DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME! FOR I... AM MADARA UCHIHA!" Right at that moment, all memories of the two of them had flooded back into his mind - much thanks to Sakura's shouting.

The girl he had loved since the moment he had met her, was in his arms once again after so long... and this time, he would allow no harm to come to her. No matter what. Hashirama and Tobirama then ran forward to notice a change within Madara's eyes that caused everyone to back away. Picking the basket up and deactivating his eyes, he then held his hand out to the pinkette as she teared up before taking it, "I thought you forgot all about me Madara..." Madara smiled sadly and leaned his forehead against her own, smearing his blood onto her smooth skin, "How could I forget someone that I hold so dear to me?"

Walking the injured girl back to her home, the two then walked in and Kizashi abruptly stood, "Y-YOUNG L-LORD M-MADARA!?" Madara motioned for Kizashi to save his strength and sit down, so he did. Walking up, the Uchiha heir placed the enormous basket on the table, "Mr. Kizashi... please keep Sakura healthy. I will bring enough food for a week at a time before returning. Now, I must leave."

This instantly made the pinkette frown sadly as she whispered softly while taking his hand within her own, "Don't go..." Noticing her sad demeanor, the Uchiha boy's heart instantly began to ache, "I have to... meet me tomorrow at the river. I'll bring you a present." Turning towards her father, he only chuckled softly, "Just... Just don't get too close to the castle Sakura."

Nodding her head, she then turned and opened the door to her home and began to walk out with Madara's fingers laced through her own. Coming to the river, the pinkette slowly came to a stop; this was as far as she was able to go without being caught. Looking towards Madara, her face saddened, "Madara..." She then brought him into a close embrace, which he mirrored and wrapped his arms around her protectively and securely. After some time, Madara slightly pulled away, "Sakura, one day, I will become the lord of this castle, but I must ask. Will you be my queen?"

Sakura's eyes widened immensely as tears gathered within her emerald orbs before slightly nodding, "Yes." Was all she said before the Uchiha prince smirked, "Then let's seal our vow." Gaining a puzzled expression, Sakura had no clue what he had meant. Well, that was until she felt the Uchiha heir's lips pressed against her own; truly making Madara... her first kiss.

Leaning back, Madara smiled and waved, "I really have to go Sakura, I will see you here tomorrow!" She was starstruck right now, so the only thing she could do was nod slightly. Once the Uchiha boy darted off, he couldn't help but part his lips to run his tongue against his lips to savor the sweet essence that was Sakura.

Once back at the castle, he activated his Sharingan and darted them around - finding no one in sight, he deactivated his crimson orbs before scaling the castle wall until he landed within his room. Changing into his sleeping attire, he then laid his body on his bed as his heart slammed rapidly against his chest. Eyes now drooping, the last thing he mumbled out was, "Sakura..."

The following morning, the kitchen staff seemed all too confused that so much was missing; yet paid no mind to it and began to make the head family breakfast. The mother of the five children was currently making her rounds to wake up her children to send them to the breakfast table, yet once she made it to her first born's room, she opened the door and first and foremost noticed he was cut up badly and now had clotted up blood surrounding his wounds. Second, he did not smell like the castle. He smelled like a mixture of the forest and of something sweet, yet couldn't place her finger on what it was exactly.

Walking to him, she then noticed his lips, _'HE HAD HIS FIRST KISS!?'_ The mother of five roared internally before roughly shaking her son awake until he finally sat up, "Good morning mother." The Uchiha heir sleepily spoke as he tenderly rubbed at his eyes. His mother was NOT happy as she knelt down and spoke in an extremely hushed tone, "Where were you last night Madara!?"

Sweat dropping from this, he rubbed the back of his shortened locks, "I finally remembered Sakura... so I went to see her and was attacked by the towns people. I took her food and once I left, I asked her once I became king... if she would become my queen and she said yes. So we sealed our vow with a kiss." He whispered back just as quietly. His mother's eyes widened immensely at this and her jaw practically dropped, "What do you plan on telling your father on how you got so injured!?"

That was a good question. Looking down at his lap, the only thing the Uchiha heir could whisper out was, "I don't know... but I do know that I want to grow my hair long." Out of all of the things he chose to focus on, yes, it was his hair. Sighing, Madara's mother then took her first born within her arms, "I'm glad you found happiness Madara..."

Looking up to his mother he then whispered out, "I promised to bring her a gift." Madara's mother smiled gently as she reached around her neck to unclasp the silver heart shaped locket with a heart shaped crimson jewel attached to it, yet took out the picture of her children and replaced it with just Madara's pictures, "There, give that to her dear." She then placed the locket within her son's hands. Later that day he would give the locket to the pinkette, yet, she would never remember to look inside of it again once her fifteenth year came upon her.

* * *

It had been an entire year now and Madara's hair had grown down to the length it remains in the future. Looking in the mirror, Madara decided that he should style his hair differently, so, grabbing a comb, he then made a part in his hair before grabbing a pair of scissors and effectively cutting the locks so that the long piece of his thick bangs now covered his right eye. He was excited to show Sakura his new hair style, or so he thought.

Walking out of his room and down to the breakfast table, everyone instantly noticed his hair and for once, Izumi gave him a compliment, "Wow big brother! You look so cool!" Noticing that there were only four children at the table, Madara turned his head towards his father, "Father? Where is Kagami?" That's when Tajima grit his teeth angrily. It was his first born's sworn duty as the eldest to protect his younger siblings... yet he hadn't been there, "Kagami is _DEAD_ because _YOU_ were not watching him like we had asked, MADARA!"

Madara's eyes widened in horror at this comment and the mother of now, four, then snapped, "ENOUGH OF THIS!" Tajima then reared his hand back and slapped his wife across the face, "You are a woman. Do not speak unless spoken to. Remember your place." All she could do was lower her head and nod.

Turning towards his first born son who's eyes were now large and unfocused, the Uchiha king practically spat to the side angrily, "MADARA! From this day forth, you will be studying my every move. You will learn how to strike fear into the hearts of mankind!" All he could do was lower his head, "Y-Yes father..."

It didn't take much time at all for a revolt against the Uchiha to occur. It had only been six months and people were sick of the Uchiha and wanted them extinct. Two of the royal family's children had been kidnapped, leaving only Madara and Izuna. The revolt was quickly put to an end, but the price to pay was something that damaged the Uchiha heir entirely. That price being... Naori's and Izumi's life.

The Uchiha heir was now hardened and cold like his father. Not to mention, he had forgotten all about Sakura and everything she had meant to him. Tajima called upon Madara and shortly, the heir stepped into his room where the king grew sicker with every passing moment. Simply standing there with his arms coldly fastened across his chest, he merely mocked his father, "You look simply unsightly..." His mother looked at him with complete disbelief, "MADARA! SHOW RESPECT TO YOUR FATHER!" Snapping his deadly crimson orbs towards his mother angrily, the words he spoke out were all too cruel, "I was not speaking to you, wench."

Tajima chuckled before coughing harshly, "That's why I have called you in here Madara. I have trained you well so that you will not sully the Uchiha name. From this day forth, you shall be king." Raising a rather amused eyebrow, he darkly spoke out, "Hn, it took you long enough. Now just hurry up and die..." With that Madara snatched Tajima's crown before walking out of his room. He hated this crown and would refuse to wear it, yet would have to have it near to be acknowledged as king.

That same day, Madara's coronation for the title of king was made clear that all in their kingdom must attend. Even the feudal lord was too terrified of Madara to not attend. As Sakura and her father neared the castle, Kizashi grew nervous over hearing everything that this single young man had achieved. The pinkette lowered her head quietly and just continued to walk forward, she didn't need to hear anything her father had to say at this moment.

As the mass amounts of people filed in, Sakura didn't know how they ended up in the front row as she now nervously toyed with the locket that the soon to be Uchiha king had gifted her so long ago. Finally a loud yell was heard, "GOOD, EVERYONE HAS ARRIVED! NOW WE SHALL BEGIN THE CEREMONY!" Right then and there, Madara walked out with one of the coldest expressions ever to be witnessed - his arms securely fastened across his chest. Stepping on the podium that overlooked all of the people gathered as the ceremony of his crowning began, something instantly caught his darkened orbs.

He noticed that beautiful pink hair blowing softly in the fall wind, yet once she ever so slightly tilted her head up, Madara caught a glimpse of those sparkling emerald orbs as a single tear trickled down her face. He wanted her. Plain and simple, he wanted her and whatever he wanted, he most definitely got.

Even though the ceremony was still ongoing, Madara slightly leaned towards Shisui and smirked, "Long pink hair, emerald eyes, bring her to me once this is finished." Shisui internally sweat dropped, yet nodded, "Yes my lord." Kizashi already knew what was going to happen and leaned to his daughter, "Pretend to faint." Seeming confused, she didn't understand and began to ask a slew of questions until it was too late.

"Excuse me miss, you're going to have to come with me. Our lord has taken a great interest in you." Shisui spoke softly and before she could even object, he took a hold of her and flickered away. Appearing within Madara's bed chambers as he took his Uchiha branded cloak off, Shisui bowed before vanishing, "You, girl, what is your name. Tell me." Grasping her locket tightly, tears now poured from her emerald orbs as she ran to the shirtless Madara and wrapped her arms around him securely, "WHY HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ME, MADARA!?" The pinkette sobbed against his chest.

Something about her seemed familiar and he didn't like seeing her crying. Yet, he was now king and he was now the ruthless ruler of these lands. Such useless feelings such as love, compassion, and kindness only got in the way, "I asked you a QUESTION!" Suddenly, her eyes became bland and lost, yet those tears would not subside.

Reaching behind her neck, she then unclasped the necklace he had given her and placed it back within his hands, "If you don't remember me, Madara... then I have lost sight of who I am, myself..." He couldn't understand this female one bit! First, she cried and now she seemed to be lost as a person.

Finally looking down to his palm to the item she had given him, his already darkened orbs, grew much darker, "You stole from my mother?! Such nerve! I will give you a punishment right here and now!" It was odd though, even with that said, the pink haired lass then approached the Uchiha king before opening the locket to show a picture of himself and next to it were the words... _'Never lose sight of who you are Sakura. -Madara'_

Reaching a single hand up, she softly tangled it within Madara's soft, yet unruly locks before gently guiding his head towards her own. Soon enough, her forehead gently rested against his as he stood there with an angered expression until her lips whispered something that he clearly did not remember from the past, "Stop hurting my Madara... he isn't bad, I promise. I have loved him for as long as I can remember..." That is when Madara's mother walked in and stuttered out, "S-Sakura!? Why are you here!?"

Turning her head, she then gave a saddened smile, "I just came... to return a gift that was given to me by a sweet boy that I fell in love with... who died long ago..." Madara's mother frowned as she held a hand out to the young girl who clearly now wielded a broken heart. The last thing she did though, further froze Madara's heart as she motioned for the Uchiha male to bend down so she could tell him a secret. The moment he did though, he heard tears of frustration, along with her clenching her teeth until she angrily whispered out, "You broke our vow... you bastard..." Oh, she wasn't done yet, but the last thing she venomously spewed was, "I hope I never see you again."

Madara's mother had heard all of this, but decided to keep quiet on the matter, yet ushered the pinkette, "Come on Sakura, time to go now." Turning around with her head lowered, Madara was so pissed off at this point that a female had just spoken to him the way she had, yet the moment he went to grab to pinkette, his mother glared towards him, "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PLACING A SINGLE FINGER ON THE WOMAN YOU ONCE MADE A VOW TO MARRY AND PROTECT!" This caused made the Uchiha male's breath hitch within his throat as he froze in place.

Now Sakura walked with Madara's mother, whom spoke gently towards her, "Sakura dear... your father and yourself should go into hiding for a while... Madara will probably look for you for a good while until something else catches his attention. I will send my surviving youngest child to you to keep you safe." Sakura instantly stopped moving and shook her head as tears continued to fall, now feeling empty without her locket to remind her that Madara was here for her, "No, that's all right my lady. I shall not run, nor shall I hide."

* * *

It was the first month of Madara's ruling and all Sakura could think was, _'This is even worse than it was when Tajima was King... oh, Madara... what are you doing?!'_ By now, the pinkette had grown enough food within her garden to spare with the orphaned children. This go around, everyone within the town had their acts together and helped one another out so that they all could survive.

Madara smirked, he had just raised the taxes again and was now saddling up to go collect fees, "Shisui... bring my horse." He pulled his wrist high leather gloves on. The moment he pulled himself up on the horse, he grabbed the reigns before speaking, "Amaterasu, go." The pitch black stallion made its way forward through the forest until coming upon the river, _'I feel like I have been here before... odd.'_ He spoke within his mind as the horse trudged through the water. Soon enough, the sorry excuse of a village came into view and people gave basically all of their money to their current king before lowering their heads, yet, not out of respect.

After collected a pitiful amount of taxes, the Uchiha king then realized there was another house in the back. Nudging the horse forward, he then stopped at a dead end and stared at it for the longest time as voices rang out in his head, _"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK A CHILD IS TO BLAME!? YOU PEOPLE NEED TO TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT WHAT HE HAS BEEN HANDING OUT! YOU FOOLS! HE HAS BEEN STEALING FOOD FROM HIS HOME TO HAND IT OUT TO US COMMONERS!" - "STOP HURTING MY MADARA! HE ISN'T BAD, I PROMISE! I'VE LOVED HIM FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER!" - "Injure Sakura once more... and I will NOT forgive you! SHE IS MY EVERYTHING! DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME! FOR I... AM MADARA UCHIHA!"_

Shaking his head, he probably figured this was all just being conjured within his mind to weaken his resolve, but to no matter. Jumping down from his horse and approaching a very small home that appeared extremely familiar to him, Madara then came to a stop and knocked sternly on the door. Hearing a beautiful, yet gentle sigh, the door then opened, "Yes? How can I hel-" Sakura's heart now sank as she stared sadly at the man in front of her, "How have you been Madara...?"

Her worried tone was all too apparent and her facial expression screamed that she was constantly worried about the man. Glancing his darkened orbs down ever so slightly, he noticed her fingers twitching anxiously as if she just wanted to take him into her arms, yet was using all of her willpower to restrain herself. Without her even knowing, tears had gathered within her beautiful emerald orbs and finally... she gave in to her impulses.

Shooting forward shocked him enough, yet, what shocked him even more was when he felt her lips tightly pressed against him - her tears now sliding onto his face as she gripped him tightly and pulled him inside of her home. Her father was gone for three days to make extra money, so she was in the clear.

To him, her flavor was addicting and her scent unlike the rest of the towns folk, was intoxicating. He refused to do anything in a home such as this, so, he grasped her tightly by the hips and vanished before appearing in the woods far away from her home so that his bodyguards would have a tough time getting to him in a timely manner.

Feeling her body being slammed to the cold ground did not exactly feel good, yet, Madara then scowled angrily at her and yelled, "HOW ARE WE CONNECTED AND WHY DO I FEEL SO ATTACHED TO A MERE COMMONER!?" Sakura was always quick to cry, she couldn't help it. Tears rolled down her cheeks once again as she only said a few words as she placed her hand against his heart, "I can't answer that for you Madara... because like I said before, the boy I once loved and treasured... is now dead." This made no sense what so ever to the Uchiha king so he growled out, "Stop speaking in riddles!"

Lowering her head so that her bangs now covered her eyes, she then spoke softly in the form of choked up sobs, "I-It means the man you have become... is no longer the boy who made a vow to m-marry me once he became king..." The pinkette now roughly pushed the male off of her and she turned her back to him, "I will give you our taxes... now take me home." Appearing in front of her and grasping her chin tightly as he backed her into a tree, he then smirked, "What can a weak little girl do?"

 _'OH, HELL NO!'_ She roared within her mind as she gathered an immense amount of chakra within her fist. Snapping her vicious emerald orbs up, completely pissed off at this point, she then yelled as she connected that strong - yet small fist into his chest, "I AM NOT WEAK, YOU BASTARD! CHA!" The moment that fist connected, he was sent flying until his body landed in front of his body guards; who seemed completely dumbfounded as one pissed off pinkette stormed up to the Uchiha king and Shisui, Obito, and Itachi were all quick to jump in front of his damaged body.

Suddenly a deep chuckle, along with the sound of coughing up blood could be heard, "Shisui... Obito... Itachi... stand down. She has every right to be doing this..." Shisui then snapped his head back, "BUT MY LORD! YOU ARE SERIOUSLY INJURED! YOU COULD DIE IF WE DO NOT GET YOU TREATMENT RIGHT AWAY!"

A saddened voice then projected out, "Please step to the side, I will heal him..." Sakura moved slowly forward and they eyeballed her with suspicion until they witnessed the pinkette take Madara's hand with her own as the other healed the damage that had been dealt, "Honestly... when- when will you stop being so reckless?" This time, no tears fell... but her heart ached due to seeing the locket he had once given her... around his neck. Softly, she then whispered out, "I have lost sight... of who I am entirely, Madara..."

A grumpy sigh could be heard escaping his lips as he sat up and unclasped the locket from around his neck before kneeling down behind her, "If it meant so much to you, they why did you give it back?" He was actually curious to know as he moved her long hair out of the way before placing the locket back in its rightful spot that dangled right over her heart.

Softly, she whispered, "How many times can I repeat myself Madara...? I no longer even recognize who you even are." Turning around, she placed a hand against his cheek and he unknowingly leaned into her hold as she whispered while stroking his cheek with her thumb, "That's the Madara... that I know and love..." Suddenly, he felt as if he could be happy with this girl. Not just take her to bed either. Marriage...

Remembering his mother and father's so called "marriage" and their so called "love", he instantly gained a darkened scowl before shoving Sakura off of him, "Do not touch me with such filth. Now, I shall return to pick up your taxes." Lowering her head, she then shook it and reached into one of her holsters before tossing the Uchiha king the FULL tax requirement, "If that is it, then get out of my sights... you damn Uchiha king full of evil. I like the rest of the Uchiha's, I just dislike YOU." She mocked as she walked away.

"Cease her." Madara spoke as unenthusiastic as ever to his bodyguards. Quickly nodding, they all pounced on her and bound her wrists behind her back and tied her ankles together before Shisui lifted her with a lowered head, "I have to apologize for all of this, miss." Sakura merely shrugged. As of now... she couldn't care less.

* * *

As they reached the castle she was oh-so familiar with, a gentle sigh escaped her silky smooth lips. Watching all of the men dismount, Shisui then helped her down and a sharp gasp was then heard. Madara's mother stood there, completely flabbergasted by the pinkette standing within their courtyard, "Madara!? Why is Sakura here!? Better question, WHY is she tied up!?"

Merely glancing at his mother, he then scoffed, "If you MUST know, she assaulted and mocked me in a treasonous manner. Are you satisfied with my reply..." Madara's mother then allowed her jaw to drop, "Wait, Sakura was fast enough to actually catch you off guard?" The former queen was actually beginning to hide her muffled chuckles as she turned around to literally hide the cat-like smirk that had appeared on her facade.

Hearing a deep and heavy sigh, the Uchiha king's deep tone then rang out dryly, "Will that be all mother...?" She then accidentally nodded out of fear, which Sakura, could not blame her for. Glancing at Shisui as his only indication of what he was to do, the older Uchiha male sighed extremely quiet so that his king did not overhear him, "As you wish my lord." Shisui then vanished... he wanted to get this over with as fast as he could so that he would not have to witness this sweet girl's torture. Reappearing within the tower, the male took in a sharp breath, "Forgive me."

Those two words being his indication, Shisui then pulled off all of the pinkette's clothing and then untied her wrists - only to place them within shackles that dangled from the ceiling. The moment he was done, Shisui flickered away as fast as he could and Sakura lowered her head as tears dripped against her locket and skin and considering it was getting cold outside, the pinkette began to shiver.

Suddenly, the cell door slammed open with the hopes of scaring her. Yet, Sakura didn't even budge as she tightly clenched her fists. Madara was so pissed off right now with the way this girl had spoken to him prior that day, that he could care less about how cold she was... but his view was a tad more than distracting.

Running his tongue across his teeth, the Uchiha king then snarled out, "Did you believe it was WISE to speak to me that way!?" She gave no reply and only allowed for his anger to consume him completely, "Ten on the front and ten on the back. I do hope you do not object to this punishment." Silence again...

Considering Madara was beyond pissed off at this point at being ignored, he stormed up to her, shot his hand out, and grasped her chin in a bruising hold before lifting her face to see bland and dead eyes. Finally, a single tear rolled out from one of her orbs and slowly slid over the Uchiha king's hand as she muttered softly, "Why Madara...? Why did you leave me all alone...?" Scowling deeply at her, Madara spat to the side, _'Love... who needs such a useless emotion? Love does not make you more powerful!'_ \- "Tch..." He spat in a disgusted manner, "Which would you prefer first. Front or back first."

It was almost as if he weren't even asking the initial question, but she supposed she understood; yet... didn't answer. For some reason, he did not want to strike the front of her body that seemed so flawless. Smirking darkly, he gained a plan B, "Very well, since you will not answer, I shall do as I see fit with your body then." STILL, no answer. He thought that would have infuriated her, but instead, she was infuriating him.

For her, it was almost too easy to figure out how to piss this man off. Not answering him when he spoke to you. She wondered how long she could keep it up until she began to, **_'SNAP!'_** _\- 'Fuck, that hurt...'_ The first lash to her back broke her skin and blood instantly began to seep from the angered wound. Each whip became worse than the last as she took in a sharp breath and her emerald orbs widened, completely unfocused at the moment. Fear is what she was feeling. By the seventh whip, the pinkette was gasping for air as she dug her fingernails into her palms deeply to misdirect all of the pain she was now receiving.

Now Madara was having fun, this one just wouldn't give in and scream! He came to the conclusion that he would let her rest before continuing his punishment, "You are a strange one." He calmly spoke as he thrashed the whip the ninth time. She was not only bleeding from her back... but her palms and bottom lip too. He could not break her, no matter how much he tried, this woman had an iron will. Finally that tenth blow came and he then noticed... she was hyperventilating. Dropping the whip, he then looked at all of the ugly markings he had placed on her body and began to frown.

Shaking his head and keeping his composure, Madara then noticed her unfocused and widened emerald orbs, the way she was roughly biting her bottom and by doing so - caused the skin to break so that blood now trickled down her chin, and the way her fists were so tightly clenched that her nails penetrated the silky skin so that blood now ran down her arms.

What shocked him the most though, is when she finally spoke, she obviously wasn't thinking straight as those saddened tears trickled down her sun kissed skin, "M-Madara... h-help m-me... I-I'm h-hurting... I-I n-need y-you..." Her hands then relaxed and tried to reach out to the blurry man in front of her but was quickly stopped by the chains restricting her movements. He had planned to allow her to rest anyway, so he took her chains off and she wrapped her arms around his neck lightly due to her weakened state.

He didn't know what to do, so he just stood there until he felt her lightly nuzzle her face into his neck. Slowly and slightly shaky, he rose his arms and suddenly froze, "What do you think you are doing...?" Softly her voice projected out as if she were extremely sleepy, "I... love you Madara..." Lightly pressing her lips against his neck, he then sighed. What kind of bullshit was this? He tortures her and then she cuddles him?

Releasing another sigh, Madara eased himself to the ground. It was obvious Sakura was not going to let him go. Yet, he had to wonder just how they were connected... maybe his mother knew. Looking down at the now sleeping female, he then realized all of her wounds were gone. Madara blushed heavily at the sight of her perfect body pressed so tightly against his and took his Uchiha branded cloak off to place it on her body, "Would you look at that... she would look good wearing the... Uchiha's... clothing..."

With that, his eyes drooped and the two ended up holding one another for a bit until the pinkette's emerald orbs snapped open, "I'm sorry Madara..." - "For what...?" He muttered softly and sleepily. Her face was now full of pain as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his neck again, "For waking you... sleep now..."

Sakura knew all too well at how to make this man fall asleep and stay asleep, so she began to run her fingers through his silky mane of untamed thorns until his breathing became even. Yet, the very last thing he said... caused Sakura's heart to waver, "Sakura... don't leave me..." Gulping harshly, she nodded. Even if that nod... was only a lie.

* * *

During the middle of the night after getting some rest in Madara's arms, she gently pulled away from him and placed a kiss upon his lips as a single hand rose to cup his cheek so that her thumb could stroke his cheek once she pulled away. "I love you..." - "Mm... love you too..." He answered within his sleep, causing the pinkette's heart to break all over again before whispering, "Goodbye Madara..." With that she opened the cell door quietly, considering Madara had left it open, before leaving the Uchiha castle wearing Madara's Uchiha cloak and actually going into hiding so that he could not find her.

In the morning, all Madara could feel was the shaking of his body along with the panicked tone of Shisui, "MY LORD! MY LORD! MY LORD, THE CAPTIVE, SAKURA HARUNO, HAS ESCAPED!" Suddenly his eyes flew open as he tried to recall what happened last night, yet just couldn't.

Shivering slightly, he then glanced down, "SHE STOLE MY CLOTHING!?" Shisui could only sweat drop considering he was stationed here after the initial whippings took place, "Um, no my lord. You gave it to her." The Uchiha king then gave the man of teleportation a look that screamed _'do you honestly expect me to believe that?'_

"SHISUI! READY MY HORSE! WE WILL SEARCH FOR THE CAPTIVE THIS INSTANCE!" Madara screamed, causing the older Uchiha to nod, "Right away my lord!" They all saddled up and Madara instantly barked out to search the entire country if they needed to. Their orders given, everyone nodded and took off.

It was now October and finally, the Uchiha king called off the search. The thing he was most pissed off about was the fact that he now remembered the words he spoke to the pinkette that night. Night after night, parties were held and the castle was filled with the most beautiful objects and the most beautiful people. In other words, the king had become spoiled.

Finally the night of his birthday rolled around and he began preparing for yet another night of partying. Suddenly, his mother walked in with a solemn face, "Madara... my son, happy birthday. I have just received a gift from an unknown party, yet... I'm pretty sure I know who this is from." Walking to her son, she then handed him the gift gently before softly speaking, "You broke her heart Madara..." That was his only indication as she bent over and placed her lips on her son's forehead before turning and leaving to give him some privacy.

There was a sweet, yet familiar scent to this box as he slowly opened it... only to see the heart shaped locket with with heart shaped crimson stone on the center. Opening it, there now laid a picture of Sakura and on the opposite side read a note _'I have lost sight of myself, forgive me. -Sakura.'_ For a moment, his eyes drooped at her saddened orbs that no longer held that defiant sparkle. Shaking his head as if not caring anymore, he then placed the locket on, "If you have lost sight of who you are, then my heart will have to watch over you. Damn brat."

Every party felt the same, so this was no different. He supposed the only real difference was that people were bringing him gifts that he could care less about. The only gift he cared about was the one dangling from around his muscular neck. Suddenly the doors to his castle slammed open and a haggardly old beggar woman came in, seeking shelter from the bitter snow storm outside and offered a single rose in return for his generosity.

The moment Madara caught a glimpse of this woman's face, he became repulsed, "TCH! Look at you! You look simply unsightly! No one such as yourself should ever step foot inside my castle!" He then took the rose and tossed it to the ground. Looking up, completely shocked, the woman explained, "Do not be deceived by appearances young man, for beauty is found within." Scowling and folding his arms, he then snarled out, "NOT ACCEPTING LOSS AND STANDING AGAIN IS SIMPLY UNSIGHTLY!"

This is when the old woman's haggardly appearance began to melt away to show a goddess. Everyone who was not an Uchiha ran from the castle out of complete fear and Madara then fell to his knees, "F-Forgive me!" He bowed his head... but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love within his heart.

Softly, she spoke out, "As punishment, the Sharingan that your clan is so proud of, will now become a curse for you. Slowly, you shall progress towards darkness until it completely devours you. However, that is not the only thing I shall be taking from you... the clan that you hold so dear, your mother and your little brother included, will forget all about you; but I will leave your four closest tenants plus a cook who will be made aware of all of this." Madara couldn't believe this, yet, his eyes slowly progressed into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Looking towards the male that was now writhing in agony, the female sighed, "There is a way to break this curse though." Ignoring the pain now and shooting his head up, the Uchiha king then shouted, "HOW!?" The goddess then stared blankly at him for a moment before speaking by using a matter-of-fact tone, "You must fall in love... and gain her love in return. Then, the spell will be broken."

With that, the goddess placed the now enchanted rose underneath a case of glass so that it would not whither, "You have until your twenty-first year... Madara... if you should fail, not only will your clan and family never remember you again; but you will be doomed to walk in darkness the rest of your life." Pausing momentarily, she then continued, "Also, the Uchiha's will be forgotten by the world. No one will even know this castle exist and winter will eternally fall here as another form of punishment." With that, the goddess vanished.

* * *

 _ **:::End Of Flashback:::**_

* * *

"Why does your face look so pained and what are you playing with?" Sakura's gentle tone rang out, snapping Madara out of his trance, "Oh, Sakura... it's you." Lacing her hands over his shins, the pinkette then placed her chin on the top of her hands, "Well?" Looking down at her blurry colors, he then reached behind him and unclasped his necklace before placing it in her hands, "Hey this looks strangely familiar..." Sakura spoke softly until she opened it and noticed a picture of her and the writing that belonged to Madara...

 _'If you have lost sight of who you are, then my heart will have to watch over you.'_


	4. Your Punishment

**I hope the last filler chapter was to everyone's liking!** **PLEASE KEEP IN MIND BACK IN OLD TIMES TORTURE NORMAL I DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANY BITCHING OVER IT! THE STORY IS RATED M, SO IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT... I'm sorry?** **I honestly can't tell you all how much I actually love Beauty And The Beast, so making a Naruto version of it is SO fun! I actually had to watch it again last night with my son to gain ideas on where to go with fillers, but got nothing, so my imagination had to do all of the work.**

 **So...**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four: Your Punishment**_

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY SHISUI!?" The pinkette furiously screamed at the top of her lungs with a reddened facade. Oh, this was just too easy for him. The more he poked, the more he prodded, the more flustered she became, "You heard me Sakura! I said that you are in lo-" Sakura instantly slapped her hand harshly over the male's mouth the moment Madara was guided in the same room by Mikoto.

Madara's vision was growing worse by the day. Yet, he could still see that insanely pink hair even with his bad vision. Now he was thanking god that her hair was not black. Shisui then began to toy with the pinkette's hair and leaned in to whisper in her ear quietly. This only made her frown, "Shisui! That is SO mean!" He then leaned in and whispered again, _"That bastard pulled pranks on me his entire life before he became moody!"_ Rubbing her temples, she glanced towards Madara, "Why not just go play in the snow then?"

Shisui then gained a playful gleam within his eye before pointing hastily at Madara, "MADARA! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SNOWBALL FIGHT! THE LOSER HAS TO DYE SAKURA'S HAIR BLACK!" The pinkette then gained an annoyed facial expression, "No Shisui." Pouting a little, he then shook his shortened locks of black hair, "Ah-ha... the winner gets to snuggle with Sakura for the entire night!" Rolling her emerald based orbs, she then sighed, "Fine." Glancing towards Madara now, she then sweat dropped due to the fire now held within his eyes, "YOU WANT A BATTLE SHISUI!? COME ON THEN, YES, LET'S DANCE!"

This is when Itachi and Obito appeared, "Oh, we're going to participate too!" They both said in unison. Madara snapped his head towards Sakura, "SAKURA! YOU'RE THE REFEREE!" Blinking slightly at this, she could only shake her head and roll her eyes, "Kay." Walking towards Madara, she then noticed him reaching out and trying to find her. Used to this by now, she no longer frowned, but it still made her sad.

Taking Madara's hand within her own, she pulled out his gloves and yanked them on one at a time before walking to the coat rack and grasping his fur trimmed hooded Uchiha branded traveling cloak before placing it on him. Pulling him down to her, she then gave a deadly whisper, "You'd better not lose Madara Uchiha..."

She was now thankful that she had secretly been training him to fight without the use of one's eyesight, "Just remember, listen to their muscles. That will let you know the trajectory of the snowball..." She whispered before placing a tender kiss on his cheek. NOW he was ready to go! Sakura had given him all of the encouragement he had needed as he smirked, "You underestimate me." She found that he adapted quite easily to her training and picked up on it almost instantaneously.

Turning towards the three that now challenged him, Madara was about to announce he was ready, but Shisui held his hand up, "To make the deal sweeter... the winner gets to sleep with Sakura while she is completely... naked..." The pinkette's face then turned a shade of red she didn't even know was humanly possible as the Uchiha king then gained a competitive gleam to his crimson orbs that were so close to being consumed by the darkness, "Ah, you just sealed your fate Shisui. I have already won." Sakura was now fuming, "HEY! I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!"

Madara then lazily glanced towards her with a smirk as he slowly ran his tongue across his lips, causing her to blush furiously once more, "You have consented now. Meaning..." The bulky male then paused to raise a single finger, and considering he had memorized where everything on the pinkette was, he then traced his pointer finger beneath her chin before continuing, "-I win."

Sakura scowled at this, but knew he was right. He had won. Narrowing her emerald orbs at Madara, she then came to him and growled softly, "If you lose, I will kill you myself." This comment only made the prior god of war snicker softly considering he had been the only one who had ever seen Sakura to the point where she was almost nude and that is why she was wanting him to win so badly. Considering the pinkette had her back turned to the entire group, Madara then rose his hand and gave one of her breasts a lazy grope, making her sweat drop and blush madly before snapping around with her arms folded across her breasts, making Madara want to touch more.

"LET'S GO!" She hollered, the blush from being groped still fresh on her face as she stormed out of the castle. _'He has to stop touching me like that or my heart will damn near explode!'_ The pinkette internally complained as she bitched and complained over this childish game of tug of war.

All of the men were snickering behind her, including Madara, due to her complaining over the entire matter. Mikoto stood beside Sakura and glanced towards her as all four men then got into position, "All of them are infatuated with you Sakura." Sakura instantly gained an annoyed facial expression, "Believe me, you don't have to tell me that Mikoto." The pinkette then motioned to how they were all readying a mountain of snowballs. Mikoto and Sakura continued to talk a bit longer and that is when the pinkette remembered she had forgotten her jacket considering her teeth were now chattering.

Mikoto chuckled at this and left before returning with huge eyes, "Good lord! I was only gone for five minutes!" Sakura did not look impressed at all as she placed her own fur trimmed coat on that matched Madara's. After thirty minutes of waiting, the pinkette groaned before shouting, "ENOUGH!" All of them turned to look at her, yet, by the time they all looked up at their "creations"... there was a mountain of snowballs towering over all of them.

Sakura now stood in the middle of the four, "If you are hit, you lose and must give your remaining snowballs to the person who hit you!" Before she could even continue, the pinkette was then hit by four separate snowballs. Finally she would get back at Madara... so she walked up to him and just as he rose his hands to grope her, she then shot her hand out and squeezed on his "snowballs", making a single eye twitch in pain as his entire body tensed up, "Now _BEHAVE._ " He could only nod and squeak out in a husky tone, "Yup."

Shooting daggers at the rest of the men, she then repeated the process with each of them; causing Mikoto to die of laughter. Huffing heavily as she placed her hands on her hips, Sakura then continued, "Now, like I said, if you are hit you are out of the running." That's when the pinkette realized NONE of them were paying attention due to how much pain they were in from having their testicles partially squished, so she just continued, "You may use any dirty means necessary that would benefit you. Now, begin."

The moment Sakura jogged out of the way, all of the men no longer seemed to have pain, but in the place of that pain was a burning fire of determination. That's when the pinkette noticed Shisui, Obito, and Itachi all activate their own Sharingan and smirk deviously before they all instantly turned on the Uchiha king and began hurling snowballs at him. Snapping towards Mikoto, Sakura then panicked, "Mikoto! I thought you said the Sharingan wasn't your own!" She then sighed and rubbed the back of her head, "Well, in a way it is. When I meant it wasn't lord Madara's own, it's because he is unable to deactivate them like the rest of us are able to."

Madara could only smirk at this turn of events as he merely dodged one after the other just by shifting his body. Snapping back towards the battle, Sakura clenched one of her fists in front of her body with a shimmer held to her emerald orbs, _'GIVE IT TO THEM MADARA!'_ Just as one snowball almost hit his face, he rose his hand, grabbed it, twirled around, and hurled it straight at Obito; who then smirked himself, "KAMUI!" The snowball then passed straight through the man and smacked straight into the pinkette's face.

At that point in time, Madara was sure he was going to die from the way blood began to trickle down from her nose, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Oh, she was beyond pissed off... launching herself forward, Sakura then slammed Obito to the ground, "WHAT THE HELL!?" Sure, she had already healed the damage, but no, she was not going to let up... well that's what she thought until she heard, "KAMUI!" She thought she was going to slip right through him, but again wrong. By the time she blinked, all of the men that could see now sported nose bleeds.

 _'What is their problem and WHY am I so damn... cold... FOR FUCKS SAKE!'_ All she did though, was stand and run to Madara as she shivered. She WANTED his body heat NOW! All he could see was blurry pink and sun kissed skin running towards him and that's when he realized... Sakura was naked. He quickly took his coat off and placed it over her body yet the moment he did... he was hit with one of Shisui's snowballs, "You're out lord Madara. Sakura did say whatever dirty means necessary." Fuck, she had said that.

Ignoring Shisui, Madara shot a glare towards Obito, "Return Sakura's clothing now." Nodding his head, he did as he was asked and all clothing was placed back on her body. Sakura then placed Madara's coat back on him and frowned, "I..." Madara sighed heavily and turned before walking away and Sakura snapped her orbs towards all of the men, "GIVE IT A REST! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! HIS PRIDE IS ALREADY SHOT, WHAT MORE CAN YOU TAKE FROM HIM!?" Snapping around Sakura then noticed Mikoto was gone as well... meaning Madara was in his room.

* * *

Sakura was now running as fast as she could until she came upon Madara's room and slowly opened the door, "Madara..." Merely turning his head as he stared out into the white blur with his arms folded, he said nothing. "Madara, I lo-" Sakura was then swiftly cut off by the Uchiha king's venomous tone, "So, who will you be sharing a BED with in the NUDE tonight!?" This actually made her flinch as sparkling tears filled her eyes before whispering, "With you... Madara..." Only hearing an angered scoff as his only reply, the pinkette then lowered her head, "I'm... I'm sorry to have bothered you..."

With that, she quickly darted out of his room sobbing before locking herself within her own room with a heart filled with pain. Mikoto sighed heavily as she walked into Madara's room, "My lord? The bath is ready." She could see him tightly clenching his fists out of anger until he spoke, "Mikoto, who is she sleeping with!?"

The maid blinked roughly a few times, "Huh? I thought she would be with you my lord. From what I was told by Itachi; after you left, she yelled at Shisui, Obito, and Itachi for making you feel the way you did and instantly rushed to be by your side. She did not want to betray the trust the two of you have built. Well, come my lord, it's time for you to bathe." He merely nodded, yet now felt horrible for the way he had treated Sakura.

Once Mikoto lead the lord of the castle to his rather large and spacious bath tub, Mikoto then ushered him in and smiled before whispering, "Have a wonderful bath my lord." He could practically hear the smile on her lips and was initially confused by this... well that was until he undressed and felt the wall to enter the tub before feeling a pair of much smaller hands than his own being wrapped around him. Slowly turning around, he peered down at the blurry blob of pink and she pressed her hands over his eyes and did the same thing she had always done for him.

Slowly opening his eyes, he did not even speak, he just swooped in and captured her lips before lifting her body into his arms so that she would wrap her legs around his muscular waist. The spark the two felt made them press even harder into one another as he began to tangle his hands within her long soaking pink tresses.

Once they pulled a part and Madara opened his eyes, he noticed they were even more blurry than before, causing him to sigh heavily. Sakura washed his mane of silky untamed thorns and body in silence and worry before washing her own body and hair. Helping him out, she wrapped a towel around his lower half as she thought to herself, _'I don't blame him for looking the way he does now... he doesn't have much time left until he is completely blind. Five more months and his eyesight will be completely robbed from him...'_

As the two walked to his room, that's when she realized... most of her clothing was now in his room, she slept in the same bed as him, and she came to him for everything. Once they were both dressed they sat on the balcony for a bit whenever Madara's deep tone spoke something she never thought she would hear, "Sakura?" - "Hm?" He then tilted his head down and clenched his fists, "You... You are no longer my prisoner..."

That's when he heard her softly chuckle, "Oh yeah... I forgot about that. It's funny, you know? We share the same bed, come to each other for everything, and we feel each other's pain, happiness, and anger. So in a sense, what I guess I'm trying to say is, it feels like we're married..." That's when he shot his head up to look up at her blurry form, "S-Sakura... what do you mean!?" Letting out a breath of cold air, she smiled, "I think you already know the answer to your question Madara."

He could feel his heart rapidly beating within his chest, yet, felt if he got too close... she would be ripped away from him, so... he needed to break her heart. Chuckling softly, he then leaned on the balcony, "Too bad. You are far too easy to catch when your back is turned. Just like now." Was all he said, making the pinkette's emerald orbs widen immensely as she felt his broad chest against her back. She felt frozen as his hands began to slide from her legs, up to her stomach, and pausing at her breasts as his head pushed her hair to the side to begin suckling on her pulse.

Madara felt horrible for doing this... he felt no different than a beast. Pulling the pinkette inside, he then placed her on his bed before taking his cloak off, "As long as you give me an heir, I suppose I shall not mind walking in the darkness." Right as he finished his sentence, he appeared back on her and heard the jingling of his locket chains. Right then and there... he knew he couldn't bring her any harm. Placing a hand against her cheek he spoke softly, yet tenderly, "Sakura... forgive me..."

Placing his head down on her chest, the great and powerful Madara Uchiha sobbed, snapping her out of her frozen state. "You need to stop pushing me away god dammit!" Sakura yelled furiously as she pushed him up to cry against his chest, "WHY DO YOU DO THAT MADARA!? WHY ARE YOU SO SCARED OF GETTING CLOSE TO ME!?" He held her protectively, yet, held no answer for her, "People cannot show each other their true feelings... have you not learned that Sakura!?" Scowling deeply she then yelled, "BULLSHIT! THEN WHY DO YOU CARRY THIS AROUND AS IF IT IS YOUR ACTUAL HEART!?" Sakura then grasped his locket tightly, yet, then let it go.

Now it was Madara's turn to scowl deeply and yell, "BECAUSE IT IS MY ACTUAL HEART! WITHOUT IT, I WOULD FEEL LIKE NOTHING! THIS IS SOMETHING..." He then paused to grit his teeth before continuing, "THIS IS SOMETHING THAT ONCE BELONGED TO YOU! I GAVE IT TO YOU AS A CHILD, YOU RETURNED IT ONCE I BECAME KING AND YOU LOST SIGHT OF WHO YOU WERE! I THEN RETURNED IT BACK TO YOU, ONLY FOR YOU TO RETURN IT THROUGH THE FORM OF A BIRTHDAY PRESENT ON MY FIFTEENTH YEAR!"

Sakura's eyes were now wide before she stood and bowed, "I will be heading to bed now. Have a good night Madara." Madara then snapped towards her, "THIS IS YOUR ROOM! I PROMISED THAT I WOULD MAKE YOU MY QUEEN ONE DAY!" Sakura then lowered her head and chuckled, "You have forgotten Madara..." He was so pissed off right now that she couldn't see that he was practically wearing his heart on his sleeve before she continued, "I am no longer your prisoner Madara. I'm done... I'm going home..."

With that she turned to walk away, yet he bolted towards her and broke down onto her chest, "Please don't leave me Sakura, I need you in my life!" Sighing heavily, she didn't hold his head like she normally did, yet spoke out in a monotone voice, "May I please be excused now... I would like to go to bed..." He gave her pleading eyes that she honestly just could not say no to, "FINE! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF THOUGH, YOU DAMNED PIG!"

Nodding at this, the two then entered his bed, yet the pinkette fell asleep much further away from him; making him frown as he rolled to his side and laced an arm around her firm core before whispering something that made her eyes fly open, "Don't you know how much I love you...?" He spoke softly and sweetly into her ear as her eyes filled with tears, _'You dummy... it took you long enough...'_ \- "Do not cry..." He spoke tenderly as he brushed away her tears. How could she scold him about getting close to her... when she was just as afraid to get close to him in the fear that HE would be ripped away from her.

Rolling over, she then whispered softly, "I'm sorry..." Rolling on his back, she already knew he would bitch over her having a top on. Undoing the clasp, she then took it off before pulling the Uchiha branded cloak over her body. Easing her body next to his, she noticed his hand over his heart and she gently took it within her own. Yawning gently, she then mumbled sleepily, "When... can I have my... necklace back...?" He then smirked, "The moment you find who you are again..." She knew what that meant. He meant, once the curse was broken.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up only to see Madara was not in bed with her like he always was in the morning. Sitting up, she then saw him on the ground... writhing in agony. Emerald orbs appeared completely shocked as she launched herself off of the bed and grasped his head before pulling it to her chest.

Looking up to the rose, she then watched a petal fall and her eyes widened before filling with tears. She didn't care if she didn't have a top on right now... so she simply began to cry out for help as loud as she possibly could, "SHISUI! HELP!" It didn't take long for him to get there to notice another petal had fallen from the rose as he whispered sadly, "Sakura... get in bed... I will carry lord Madara to you." Nodding was the only thing she could do, yet she did not understand. It wasn't his birthday, so another petal shouldn't have fallen!

Yet, that's when she also figured it out. Whoever was doing this to Madara, was torturing him on purpose. Climbing on the bed as Shisui lifted the bulky male within his arms, he then carried the master of the castle to the pinkette and placed his head on the top of her lap. Madara instantly began to grip her leg tightly, which she knew bruising would arise from such a grip... yet, this was not his fault. He was in so much pain that he didn't understand as to what he was doing.

"Sakura..." Shisui softly spoke. Not taking her eyes off of Madara as her tears fell onto his face, one of her hands took his own and clamped down tightly, "Yes...?" Shisui could barely mutter this out due to the large lump that had accumulated within his throat, "We are almost out of time..." That's when she bent over and placed her head against the Uchiha king's, only to softly answer with, "I know Shisui... I know..." After that day, Madara's vision was even more distorted, yet worse; he was color blind.

The pinkette sat outside with the dead eyed Uchiha clan leader as she read a book to him, "Love is a powerful and mystereous creation that we all experience. However, how we chose to utilize that love is up to us. We must nurture that love, yet some love takes much time and work." As Sakura read, she ran her fingers through his long unruly mane of black and blue thorns. All he was trying to do was focus on her face right now, but it wasn't working. No matter how much he tried, no matter how much effort he put in, it was useless.

As she continued to read to Madara, she then felt the warmth of his tears hitting her wrists; causing her to slowly close the book and set it down, "Hey now, why are you crying?" Reaching her opposite hand forward, she then tenderly wiped all of his tears away as she heard him whisper, "I just want to be able to see your face again Sakura. I can no longer even see colors... so it's hard for me to even find you."

Her face became pained, yet knew he wouldn't even be able to see it. So, she had to change the subject, "Hey Madara?" - "Hm?" She didn't know how to exactly word this, so she glanced up to the sky, "Has it ever felt like someone is constantly watching you?" He honestly had become so accustom to the feeling of being watched that he had forgotten all about it, "Yeah. I've felt it ever since this curse was placed upon myself. Shisui, Itachi, Obito, and Mikoto never feel it so they all thought I was going crazy when I first asked them."

 _'Let me see if his answer will be different... yet this time... I will give him a moment of eyesight. I will make my transformation even more beautiful than Sakura. Let me see what he does.'_ The goddess thought to herself as she transformed herself into a young woman far more beautiful than Sakura. In a panic she then ran towards the castle and then lifted Madara's curse momentarily.

All Sakura could see was Madara clench his teeth for a moment and slam is eyes shut. Hearing the sounds of the panicked, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" The pinkette snapped her head to the side to see a gorgeous long haired platinum blonde with beautiful blue orbs running up.

Whenever Madara opened his eyes, he could see... clearly... and also heard the sound of Sakura gasp sharply, "M-MADARA!" Sitting up, he held a puzzled expression until noticing the young woman who was quite dazzling running towards him. Suddenly, Sakura's eyes widened immensely as the girl yelled, "OH, PLEASE KEEP ME SAFE!" She then launched herself within the Uchiha king's arms, whom caught her with ease, "Are you all right?" He asked softly as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Sakura, who noticed them staring into one another's eyes then stood abruptly before running into the castle.

The problem was, he didn't even call out to her... nor did he chase after her. The woman then sighed heavily, _"Madara... I see you have not changed. You take love so lightly! You just broke that girl's heart and her trust in you! I had planned to release you from your curse and your clan from their fate, but now... THE TIMER HAS BEEN SHORTENED AS A PUNISHMENT! YOU NOW ONLY HAVE ONE MORE YEAR!"_ Madara's eyes widened in horror as his eyes then became what they once were, yet now, the time had been sped up so now...

Just as Sakura ran outside to leave, she noticed the girl had vanished and Madara was now on the ground screaming in pure agony as blood dripped from his orbs. _'What in the hell is going on!?'_ She thought to herself. Yet now was not the time for thinking. Rushing towards the Uchiha king with tears flowing down her face she screamed out, "MADARA! MADARA! I'M COMING! SHISUI! OBITO! HELP ME, PLEASE!"

The two Uchiha men appeared rather suddenly and noticed their leader on the ground as the pinkette held him while sobbing, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET US TO HIS ROOM NOW!" They all nodded quickly and Shisui picked up Madara before flickering to his room and Obito merely looked at Sakura before shouting, "KAMUI!" Before they both vanished and he then brought them back out to Madara's room. Shisui looked towards the rose and then noticed with widened eyes that it only had three petals left, well, until one of them came cascading down before withering away.

Obito and Shisui could only make educated guesses as to what just happened. The goddess had just visited to see if their lord had changed, yet changed up her antics. Obito then clenched his fists tightly, "Sakura... can you tell us what happened?" Looking up as she held Madara, she nodded and explained the entire matter.

Shisui then chuckled and laced his hands behind his back, "I see... that goddess is cruel... first an old woman, now a beautiful young woman. A man is still a man. You cannot blame us for thinking with our second head if you get what I mean, Sakura. My guess is... by the time lord Madara wakes up... he will be completely blind." Sakura shifted her head towards Shisui, "T-That was the goddess transformed!?" The male of teleportation simply nodded, "Yup."

Looking down at Madara again she then whispered out, "Can you two leave us... please...?" The two Uchiha men could only nod. They knew all too well who Sakura was, how she felt about Madara, AND how she would always feel about Madara. Once the two were gone, the pinkette brushed away Madara's bangs, only to softly gasp to see all of the dried blood sticking to his porcelain skin that had no doubt... come from his eyes. Finally she felt anger, rage, and resentment towards this goddess for making Madara suffer the way he currently was.

Softly, she cursed the woman, "I hope you go through the same suffering you are putting Madara through..." She made this curse... not knowing what SHE really was in the first place. The moment she began speaking those words were the same moment that her eyes began to glow unnaturally; yet she did not know this.

* * *

Kaguya felt as if she had done the right thing. Madara had done the unforgivable. Sighing softly, she then shifted her white orbs as she looked into her crystal ball to see the bright glow of Sakura's eyes, "NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Suddenly, Kaguya's eyes began to progress towards darkness and she growled, "I thought I got RID of her! She looks COMPLETELY different from what she looked like in the HEAVENS! The Deity Indra!? The Goddess of all Gods and Goddesses!?"

Chewing on her fingernail now, Kaguya now stared at the girl, "No... it's a reincarnate! I have to be careful around that one... if she found out who she was, then she could overrule my curse at ANY TIME!" Indra had always been a thorn in her side. That was the only reason she now lived among humans now.

After killing Indra, she then asked the ruler if she could be the protector of earth and correct any misguided teachings; which he gave permission to without knowing she had been the one who had slain his daughter. "Now I understand." Kaguya's eyes narrowed darkly as she stared out at nothing, "BOTH of them continue to reincarnate!"

* * *

 _ **:::Flashback:::**_

* * *

"Kaguya! Hey Kaguya!" An adorable little girl with long, silky light brown locks and emerald orbs ran up to the little girl that was a few years older than her age with ankle long white locks and equally as white eyes then turned her head, "Oh, hey Indra!" Indra came to a stop with a cheeky and childish smile, "Wanna go make some flower crowns with me?"

Nodding eagerly, Kaguya couldn't help but always feel a bit jealous of how cute Indra was. Indra held her hand out and just as Kaguya was about to take it, she heard a sharp gasp coming from her mother, "KAGUYA! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT, DO YOU HEAR ME!?" This made not only Kaguya's face fall, but Indra's as well. "Y-Yes mother... I understand. Sorry Indra, looks like I can't..." Indra gave a worried frown at this, "Yeah, okay..."

Kaguya gave Indra a kiss on the cheek before waving and running back to her mother and shouting, "SOME OTHER TIME, OKAY INDRA?" This brightened up the little girl's face immensely as she nodded, "Okay! See you later Kaguya!" With that, Indra turned and allowed her angel wings to appears before shooting away. Indra couldn't help it, this place was boring... Lady Indra this, Lady Indra that, oh and how could she forget her father's constant boasting about how she was the Goddess of all Gods and Goddesses. BLEH!

The lesser white haired goddess then entered her home and her mother began to scold her in a hushed, yet venomous tone, "Lady Indra is a part of the main sacred family! Now, I have a story to tell you Kaguya." Nodding her head, she then sat down and her mother sighed, "Lady Indra is your blood sister. The main family, however, did not want you because you did not hold any of their sacred power for some reason. Since I am not able to have children, I took you in, yet they gave you your name."

"W-What? Indra is my little sister?" The white haired child's orbs were now widened with shock. Now this is when Kaguya's adoptive mother's face became darkened, "They dismissed you like garbage Kaguya. I have a job for you now. You are to get close enough to Indra to the point to where you can kill her. You must seal away all of your emotions. I am second in line to become ruler, so if the ruler's were to perish, then we would become the rightful rulers." For some reason, this did not sound right in Kaguya's mind as she muttered out, "Y-You want me to kill my little sister!? I WON'T DO IT!"

Right then and there, Kaguya ran out of her home - her ankle long white tresses violently snapping behind her in the process. Finally coming to the royal family's throne, the king looked down at her with worry, "Kaguya? What ales you child?" Tears filled her eyes and she took a deep breath before shouting, "WHY DID YOU GIVE ME AWAY FATHER!?"

His eyes widened in horror, yet the queen stood up and slowly made her way to Kaguya as her long light brown tresses glided after her before she knelt down, "Kaguya... I'm so sorry. I became very ill and almost passed right after your birth. Will you rejoin our family now? I'm sure your little sister will be ecstatic."

Why hadn't her foster mother told her that part!? Her mother had almost DIED after giving birth to her!? Nodding her head slightly, the queen then looked back at her husband, whom only smiled until hearing, "Mother! Father! I'm home!" The king then stood and cleared his throat before placing his hands behind his back, "Indra, your mother and I have an important announcement to make. Can you come to us?" The queen then chuckled softly, "Hagoromo, you are far too soft on that girl." Hagoromo then internally sweat dropped before clearing his throat, "Yes, well Haori, you are no better."

Indra finally ran in as fast as her little legs could carry her until skidding to a stop and placing her hands behind her back. That's when she noticed Kaguya, "Kaguya!" The young girl threw her arms up in the air as she squealed happily and ran to Kaguya before wrapping little her arms around her. Queen Haori then cleared her throat gently, "Indra... meet your big sister Kaguya."

The light brown haired child seemed entirely confused about this until King Hagoromo explained the entire situation. Nodding her head and grasping her chin lightly, she hummed softly, "That does make sense. With us Deity's, if the mother is dying after childbirth, the child is given to a new home - yet named by the mother who it was given birth by."

King Hagoromo had always knows that his youngest child, Indra, had always been extremely knowledgeable, kind, caring, forgiving, loving, tender, passionate, and powerful. Yet... he knew nothing about his first born and that slightly troubled him. For years on end, Kaguya would refuse to go and visit her adoptive mother. Those years ended up turning into centuries, yet deity's never died unless killed by another deity.

Indra was now beyond gorgeous and the pits of jealousy now burned even brighter for her little sister. "Hey Kaguya?" Indra asked softly and nervously as she looked into her lap and clasped her hands together tightly. The elder sister then turned her head to gaze upon her distressed little sister and just had to wonder what was bothering her, "What's wrong Indra?" The beautiful deity slightly stiffened up before relaxing, "What do you think... earth is like? Father is about to send me there to be sure that mankind has not become corrupted..."

Kaguya could only chuckle at this as she peered down at the earth, yet that was all they could do... look at it. Finally answering, she placed a hand on her little sister's shoulder, "Don't worry Indra, you'll do fine! I know you can do it!" Indra could only smile as if she were unsure of the words being spoken out of her sister's mouth, yet nodded, "A-All right... I'll be down there for quite some time, so if you need me, you know how to send word. Well, it's about time for me to head off then. Do your best Kaguya!"

As Indra made her way to her father, she hadn't known Kaguya had been following her the entire time. Once the young deity entered the room that was sparkling with golden particles, Hagoromo and her uncle Hamura, then neared her, "Indra, you have done so well for yourself and are so talented; yet with that talent comes love. We now pass our power to you." They both spoke in unison.

About to object, considering she figured the first born should receive these powers, King Hagoromo's hand was then placed over her right hand, transferring his sun symbol onto her hand. Her uncle, Hamura, then placed his hand onto her left hand and transferred his moon symbol onto her hand. She could feel all of the power surging within her body, yet with that new found power... came new found abilities. Sensing something sinister, Indra snapped around and allowed her emerald orbs to bounce around a bit - yet found no one in sight.

"Indra, it is time for your departure. Are you ready?" Hagoromo asked gently as she slowly turned back around. Nodding slightly, she then frowned, causing him to worry, "What ales you child?" Sighing softly, her shoulders then slumped, "I think sister should have gained these powers... not me, father. She is the first born after all." Shaking his head, he would hear nothing more over the matter, "Well, we will talk more in a roughly fifteen years. Do take care of yourself Indra." Nodding, she then vanished from the room.

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? FATHER COULD HAVE WARNED ME THAT I COULDN'T USE MY WINGS ON EARTH!" Indra screeched as she plummeted to the ground. Once her crash course had ended, she sat up groaning and rubbed her head, "Ow..." - "Hey, you okay pretty lady?" She then heard a child ask curiously, causing her to jump slightly.

At one glance of this child, she could tell he had a pure heart, "Ah, yes, I am quite all right." He sat down beside her as if he had never heard of stranger danger before and smiled happily, "Hey, can I ask you a question?" Blinking her emerald orbs rapidly, she then nodded, "Sure, I do not mind young one." That's when Indra noticed this child practically had stars for eyes, "Are you a goddess!? I hear they are SUPER beautiful!" - _'Spot on kiddo.'_ Was all Indra could think, yet on the outside, she chuckled, "A goddess? Aren't you a sweet one to be saying such things. However, no, I'm afraid I am not."

The boy asked her about a million more questions, which, of course, Indra did not mind at all... but she had a mission, "Well, I thank you for coming to my aid. I must be going now." As she stood and began walking away the young boy held out his hand in a panicked fashion, "WAIT! You never told me your name!" Turning around, she smiled brightly and crouched down to pick a flower before placing it within the boy's hold, "My name is Indra. What might your name be?"

Glancing around, he then noticed a rare flower that glowed in the shades of rainbows in the moonlight before handing it to her, "My name is Madara. It was nice to make your acquaintance Indra." Indra smiled sweetly and placed her pointer finger beneath his chin before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Madara's forehead, "I must go now Madara." As she turned her body around, her white cloak that was short in the front and long in the back; yet was lazily tied together so that she could wear a black tube top underneath flowed elegantly around her body as she turned and walked away

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. She honestly hadn't found a single corrupted human being as of yet. In deep thought as she carried her preserved rare rainbow moonlight flower, Indra then smacked into something hard and fell to the ground. "Hn... who are you and why might you be walking on my lands?"

Blinking harshly, she then looked up and stared as if she knew this person from somewhere. She hadn't meant to ignore him, but she had begun pacing idly back and forth while tapping her finger on her chin. In her time on earth, yeah, she got one hell of a foul mouth, "AH, DAMMIT! I CAN'T REMEMBER!" - "I do believe I asked who you were." The male asked once again.

Sighing heavily as she twirled the flower within her hold, she finally looked into this man's eyes, "OH! IT'S MADARA!" Indra practically squealed with delight as she ran to the hardened man before rushing to him and leaping forward to wrap her arms securely around his neck, "You're ALL grown up! Look at you!" Indra then backed away and once she actually took that one glance, her heart began to ache. His heart was no longer pure like it was whenever he was still just a child. "I SHALL NOT ASK AGAIN WENCH! WHO ARE YOU!?" Madara then yelled ferociously towards Indra, causing her to flinch slightly.

"My name is... is Indra..." She spoke softly, yet loud enough for him to hear. Madara could have sworn he could have heard that name somewhere before, so he simply grasped his chin lightly, causing all of his armor to clank and clatter in the process as he thought deeply. Finally it came back to him, "Indra, it is very nice to see you again. Though, I must ask... how have you not aged a single day..." This was definitely not put in the form of a question and she chuckled and shrugged, "Good genetics?" Well, it was the truth, just not the WHOLE truth.

Madara figured he was not going to get the truth out of Indra unless he pried and now that he was twenty, he knew just how to pry and meddle until he got the answers that he actually wanted, "Indra. You will be staying at my castle to rest your body from your travels. You look as if you could use it."

She didn't want to have to hurt him, knock him out, or place him under a spell so that she could be on her way; so she merely nodded, "All right Madara." Reaching his horse, he helped her up first before he got on behind her and held the reigns. Motioning the horse forward, it did not take long for the two to arrive at the beautiful castle.

Madara was the first to jump down before helping Indra off of the horse. All of the guards instantly bowed in fear, making Indra frown before softly speaking, "Why is everyone so scared of you, Madara...? You used to be such a kind and gentle child..." That's when she heard a rather sharp ' _TSK',_ making the long light haired brunette gently frown as he began speaking, "I am no longer a _CHILD_ now am I? People change. You can see that I have changed, can you not?" Lowering her head slightly, she nodded, "Yes, I suppose so..."

It had been a year now and Indra and Madara were extremely close to the point where everyone within the castle walls believed that she would be made queen any day. It was clear to every guard, maid, butler, cook, gardener, and even the concubines; that Madara was clearly in love with Indra and Indra was very much in love with Madara. One day, Madara took her hand and began to lead her to a place she had never been before. Once they reached their destination, Madara opened a door and walked through, only for Indra to follow.

The moment that door closed though, she realized where she was. She was in his bedroom and he was... taking... his shirt... off. Indra tried not to stare, but found that easier said than done considering this man had a body that the gods could only wish to have, "Are you a GOD!?" Indra accidentally thought aloud, causing him to smirk as he walked to her and pinned her against a wall, "No, but I do believe that you are one. I want to know. Now tell me the truth."

Indra gulped harshly as Madara reached forward and grasped her hips before leaning in close to her face so that his lips brushed lightly against her own. A deep blush spread across her sun kissed skin and ended up accidentally nodding before whispering, "Y-Yes... I-I am the Goddess of all Gods and Goddesses..." This only boosted his ego by about a billion. He, Madara Uchiha, had just made a deity stutter.

"Ah... I understand, your father is trying to keep you pure. Even after wedlock. What. A. Shame..." Madara's deep and husky voice sent chills all throughout her body as he pressed his own tightly against her's, "I wonder how fun a deity would be to take in bed..." Madara was one crafty fox considering Indra hadn't even felt him untying her clothing and once her body was in full view, he drank in the sight, "Well, well, such beauty..." At that moment, Indra was pretty sure her heart was going to explode out of her chest.

He then glanced curiously at her face. Tears now fell from her orbs and this made his heart clench as he rose a single hand and brushed away her tears, "Indra? What's wrong?" Slumping her shoulders, she then whispered out, "You're right... I am not allowed to bare children or have intercourse even once I am married. If my father found out I was no longer pure, ESPECIALLY if I lost my purity to a human, I would be banished from my home and I would be cursed to live as a human for the rest of my days... but that isn't it."

Indra then took in a sharp breath as she continued, "Each and every time I died, I would be forced to be reincarnated and the human who took my purity would have a curse placed on them as well. They would continue to reincarnate over and over again in an endless cycle that would never end." Madara then could only smirk and lift Indra within his arms, "That just means we will get to fall in love over and over again. Does that about sum it up?" - "NO MADARA! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DO THAT! YOU HAVE THE POTENTIAL TO BECOME ONE OF THE GODS AFTER YOUR DEATH!"

All she heard was a snarky scoff, "Tell me Indra, what would be the point in such POINTLESS trivialities!? I would rather live a million life times with you... think of all of the _fun_ we could have." She then began thinking over the matter long and hard until lifting her head slowly, "You're right Madara..."

* * *

That was all it took. Her telling him that he was right. Of course he was right, he knew that. Pushing the rest of her clothing to the floor, he then swooped her up and the two then broke the boundaries of gods and humans... they planned on creating a new life together. Her first trimester was not a happy one either. Constantly ill and placed on bed rest by the castle doctors.

By her second trimester, she had a small bump that could be easily disguised and that's when all hell broke loose. One night Madara and Indra were sleeping peacefully within their bed until her body simply vanished- waking not only Madara up, but Indra up as well. The moment she appeared within the Hall Of the Gods, Hagoromo stood there with a smile, "Good work down there Indra. I must congratulate you." - _'Oh no, oh no, oh no.'_ Was all she could think as she put on a fake smile that fooled her father entirely, "Thank you father, it's good to be home." - _'Like hell it is...'_

Hagoromo placed a hand on her shoulder, "Go now, you must be tired." Nodding her head, she then turned and made her way back to her room; trying to keep her tears at bay at this point. Suddenly Haori appeared and placed her hand on Hagoromo's arm, "What ales you...?" He gave a deepened frown, "Haori... we must check Indra's purity..." Nodding her head, they both then made their way to their daughter's room and opened her door.

Haori was about to speak, yet Indra beat her to the punch, "I know why you're here. You're here to check my purity. Well father, I am with child right now. This child will be part deity and part... human." Haori's eyes widened at this as she turned towards Hagoromo, yet Indra continued to speak, "You know, I don't know why you insisted that I always stay pure. Human- Deity- we both have feelings and emotions that we can share with one another. I am ready to receive my punishment father."

King Hagoromo crossed his hands before muttering the curse and slamming his palms so hard on his child that she flew into the opposing wall and lost all consciousness. "Now, she is nothing but a mere human and will continue to reincarnate. Put her to bed now, we shall kick her out tomorrow. The Goddess of all Gods and Goddesses... has fallen from grace." Once Hagoromo left, the same ritual was then placed on Madara - yet Hagoromo, even as frustrated at this man as he was for stealing his precious second born child from him; he then bestowed a way for him and his entire clan to protect her. That being the Sharingan.

Once Hagoromo was gone, Haori rushed to Indra and she began to weep over her second born child. She was going to give her a grandchild that she could spoil, yet after tomorrow, she wouldn't even remember who they were. The moment Indra was placed in bed safely, Haori left and once she was long gone, Kaguya entered. Smirking down at her foolish little sister, who was now HUMAN, she pulled out a dagger; yet Indra cracked her orbs open, "Big sister...?" Kaguya merely nodded before saying three words, "Goodbye little sister." With that, Kaguya slit Indra's throat and out of anger, began stabbing her all over her body even long after she was gone.

Blood now stained her attire, hair, and skin; so Kaguya quickly pulled out a hooded traveling cloak before dashing away and began instantly washing her body in a waterfall instead of the family's bath. Once satisfied that she was clean, she then smugly walked back to see the sun rising and hearing her mother screaming bloody murder. Rushing to her with a "panicked" facade, Kaguya then shouted out, "MOTHER, WHAT'S WRONG!?" Haori did not even answer her as she yelled, "NO, INDRA! INDRA! COME BACK TO ME INDRA! DON'T TAKE MY BABY FROM ME!"

The mother sobbed out and Hagoromo finally rushed in, "Haori! What... is... it... INDRA! NO! INDRA!" That day, Haori and Kaguya were in charge of cleaning and making Indra look presentable. On this day, he even allowed a human to enter... that human being, Madara.

As Haori and Kaguya cleaned Indra's body, the mother sat there sniffling. Her eyes red and puffy from crying all day and at this moment, tears continued to drip onto her deceased daughter. Yet... Kaguya could not help but smirk darkly at her handy work. About to ask if her first born was holding up all right due to permanently losing her best friend and little sister, she then noticed the murderous grin and gleam plastered on her face. Slowly standing up, Haori then calmly spoke, "I'm going to get thread."

Kaguya didn't even acknowledge her mother as she left and once she was out of range, Haori broke into a run. Reaching her husband with panic filled eyes, he then gave her a solemn gaze, "What is it Haori...?" - "I THINK KAGUYA DID THIS!" Haori blurted out in a rush, making his eyes widen, "How do you know?" Haori shook her head, "I was about to ask her if she was doing all right due to losing Indra, but what I saw were the eyes of a killer and a smile as if she were mocking Indra for being dead now." This did not put Hagoromo at ease at all.

Yet once he inched over there, he noticed her laughing before she spoke, "You were mother and father's favorite, but now look! You LEFT ME ALL ALONE!" Kaguya could sense her father's mass amounts of chakra, so it was easy enough to fake it. Now, she began feign sobbing against her cold little sister's body.

The next day, Madara entered and people actually did not glare at him. Normally, they would have... but the death of Indra was far to great for everyone to grasp. Hagoromo spoke a few words about how one day his daughter would return to join them and they all gained a glimmer of hope within their eyes. Yet, then he explained that one day that one day... her lover too... would join her within the Hall Of the Gods.

Even though Hagoromo was still speaking, Madara couldn't sit still any longer and stood up before he neared Indra's stilled body. For the longest time the only thing he could do was stare at how beautiful she still appeared before he then placed a hand on her cold cheek and tears began to fall from his eyes. Soon enough, Madara leaned forward and placed his lips against her own momentarily. He couldn't help it, he fell in love with Indra as a child and once he grew to adulthood, he knew he had wanted to marry her. Pulling away shortly after he then broke down and placed his head on Indra's deceased chest that no longer rose and fell evenly to hide the tears he now shed.

All of the Gods and Goddesses watched this mere mortal man mourn over one of their own kind. They all knew right then and there all of these boundaries and restrictions forbidding humans and gods to love one another was far too foolish due to the picture right in front of them. Indra had found happiness with a human man... and yes it would be painful to watch him grow old while she stayed young and beautiful for eternity, but they think they had finally figured it out. Living without him would have been far more painful than living an eternity alone.

All Hagoromo could remember his daughter saying was _"Human- Deity- we both have feelings and emotions that we can share with one another._ " Approaching the obviously broken male, he placed a hand on his shoulder, "One day, you and my daughter will reunite and create a far much stronger bond. I have foreseen this turn of events son. You will have many hardships though... do you think you are up for the task Madara?" Looking up with tears still streaming down his face, he nodded, "I will endure any pain needed for Indra..."

"Good." Hagoromo then grabbed Madara's neck and snapped it. Another casket was not even needed because once Hagoromo did this, their bodies vanished as he whispered, "I hope to see you soon Indra..." His pain struck face was all too clear and Haori was in even worse shape than him.

The next day, Kaguya entered the throne room with a solemn look on her face, "Father... I wish to go to earth. I wish to look for Indra and protect her by any means necessary. I also wish to watch over the people of earth the way sister did." Hagoromo merely nodded, "Permission granted. She will have no recollection of who you even are though Kaguya and her name will be different. She will be in human form, so her moon and sun symbols will be invisible to the naked eye - including your own. The only way you could figure out that it is truly Indra is if she exercises her powers." Nodding at this, he then sent his first born to earth.

* * *

 _ **:::End Of Flashback:::**_

* * *

"I finally found you... little sister..." Kaguya smirked as she continued to stare into the crystal ball. Walking away from her spot, she then laughed, "Oh, I have not forgotten Mr. Kizashi's proposal of me becoming Sakura's big sister. Yet, what he does not know is... Sakura is my blood sister. He might think Sakura is his child, but he could not be more wrong!" Laughing was the only thing she could do now. She had searched for Indra for so long and now, she had finally found her...

"I'm coming for you..."

"Indra..."


	5. Reincarnates

**Hope everyone is liking MY Naruto version of Beauty And The Beast so far! Just in case if you are wondering, no, I did not base that last chapter off of anything. I purely used my imagination. Considering Indra's name means "King of Gods". However, I actually found out that the name "Indra" is ACTUALLY more popular among FEMALES! So I twisted it a bit to make it go along with my story line. So...**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five: Reincarnates**_

* * *

She knew he needed her right now... once he woke up he would be blind. Pain tightly clenched at her heart as tears fell down onto his face, "I'm sorry... I'm so, so, so sorry." The pinkette whimpered softly until she heard him speak through clenched teeth, "Ngn! Now don't - you go and feel - sorry for me, Sakura. This is all of my own accord! AH!" A sharp pain shot through his optic nerves and she honestly did not know what she could do to ease his suffering at this point.

Even her medical ninjutsu was rendered useless. How she knew? She had already tried easing his pain many times up until this point, yet none of her efforts had ever paid off. She had never felt so useless in her entire live. Holding onto him, the only thing she could do at this point was repeat the sentence, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Madara!"

All though she could not help him physically, she was here for him. That right there, WAS helping more than she could ever imagine. Even if Sakura was not the love of his life, he felt that they were oddly connected in a sense. It had been such a long time since he had even looked for the missing puzzle piece in his life. Madara just felt as if it were simply easier to forget than to have a constant reminder of the past... only for it to be ripped away from him like some sick practical joke that was constantly being played on him.

The past, the memories, the joy, the hardships... but most importantly, the love held within his past TORMENTED the Uchiha king to the point where, so many times, he almost lost his sanity. Madara needed Sakura more than he actually lead her on to believe. He, at times, used his time spent with the precious pinkette as a form of therapy. There was also the loss of his family and clan that he now had to deal with. Whenever they took their morning and afternoon walks, she would always hold tightly onto his arm or body for his warmth, and that would place his mind completely at ease for the time being.

Madara couldn't be any more gracious to this loving girl he now writhed on in agony. She was literally ALWAYS there for him, especially in his times of need, Sakura never failed to be there for him. Teeth clenched in pain, Madara slightly tilted his head to try and gaze upon her as the light within his eyes began to slowly grow darker, "T-Thank you... S-Sakura..." He finally gritted out in immense pain

"You're welcome... but, shh... you never need to thank me for doing such small tasks... now rest, you got it?" Sakura spoke softly as she stroked his hair gently. Merely nodding as a response, the pain the let up for a moment and Sakura then outstretched her hand, causing Madara to snatch up the hand the pinkette had entrusted to the Uchiha male.

Suddenly, and out of nowhere Madara's optic nerve pain then suddenly became so severe that it then caused Madara's breath to hitch within his own throat - halting his breathing temporarily until hearing the soft and sweet voice of the pinkette, "It's okay to scream Madara..." As if on cue, the Uchiha king then released a scream she had wished she never would have heard that caused her to wrap her arms around his head as tears began to drip down onto his face like a never ending downpour. Right then her eyes began to glow unnaturally as she began to curse at this person for doing this to Madara.

As Sakura sat there holding Madara in a protective, yet gentle hold - her eyes still glowing from placing an unknown curse on another person, she couldn't seem to understand as to what was going on. Was she now going blind? She didn't know if she could answer these questions. Yet, suddenly... her world began to darken completely and something within her began to panic.

* * *

 _ **:::Flashback:::**_

* * *

"Ashura! Ashura! ASHURA ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" An unknown voice finally screeched until the eighteen year young woman snapped her dazzling emerald orbs open to sit up, "Huh? Ino?" The long blonde haired female released a heavy sigh and placed her hands on her hips as if she were scolding her very own child, "Ashura, what in the heck!? I asked if you could HELP me!"

Standing up, Ashura's long light brown locks cascaded gently down to the middle of her thighs before she brushed her clothing off gently, "Yeah, sorry about that. I must be going crazy or something. I just had the weirdest dream about a girl with really pretty pink hair." Ino instantly cocked an eyebrow at this, yet, this is how Ashura had always been so after a while it didn't come as much of a shock. Turning her head towards the bleach blonde, Ashura tilted her head ever so slightly, "So, what do you need help with Ino?" Ino nodded quickly and began speaking in a hushed tone, "My mom is sick and has to work at the Uchiha castle. Can you clear a path for her to make it easier on her?"

Blinking her emerald orbs rapidly, Ashura then shrugged, "Yeah, I don't see a problem in helping my best friend." Ino's light blue orbs instantly gained a sparkle to them before she clasped her hands together, "Really Ashura!? Thank you so much! It will be such a big help to mother!" Nodding her head slightly as she moved forward, the brunette then began to gather wind chakra within her hand before completely tearing down tree after tree to clear a path for her best friend's sick mother.

This was going to take a while considering the Uchiha castle was quite a ways off. Now Ashura had to wonder why Ino's mother didn't just take the field to gain access to the castle. It was a far easier alternative, but it was too late for that considering she had already began making the path a few hours ago. Ashura continued to keep going until there was only about one third of the path to clear and sweat now beaded down her face as she placed her hands on her knees to take a breather.

Now sitting down to refuel, a certain voice just about scared the living life out of her due to it coming up right behind her and the fact that the voice had been projected so damn suddenly, "And what do you think you are doing to my land? You know... this is treason. Taking what is rightfully mine should have never entered your mind." Whipping around, Ashura's gloved hands began to slightly tremble. It was Madara Uchiha... the king of these lands. Now that she thought about it, she wondered why it was customary for the main family to name their first born child Madara Uchiha. Wasn't one tyrant enough?

"I asked you a question." Madara spoke firmly as he folded his arms sternly across his broad chest. Ashura would not dare to look in this man's eyes, yet did glance in his direction as she clasped both of her hands together tightly to hide the trembling that now held place before she could even think of answering, "I-I was helping my friend Lord Madara... her mother works at your castle and she is sick... so I was clearing a path for her..."

Hearing only a displeased scoff as a reply, she quickly darted her emerald bound orbs away. That would prove to be a fatal mistake on her behalf considering Madara then shot his hand out and quickly grasped onto her arm in a bruising hold; causing her to cry out in pain as he began to drag her towards his horse. Once he arrived at his midnight black steed, the Uchiha king then tossed the female on top before he climbed up and motioned for the stallion to move forward. As the horse trotted through the forest, the male gazed almost curiously down at the female who now kept her head bowed.

 _'She is quite beautiful...'_ He thought to himself as they arrived at the castle. Once he jumped down, his stallion hurled Ashura off of his back, causing shock to settle in until realizing it might be a good idea to breath. Gasping for air and coughing harshly, Madara then lazily walked to her and grasped her arm tightly once more and began to drag her towards the tower.

"Please, you have to believe me! I meant no harm Lord Madara!" Her eyes gave off a sense of plea and fear, yet he ignored that gaze entirely until he reached the tower and unlocked one of the cells, "Girl, enter." Madara commanded once he opened the door. She had no choice but to oblige, so she entered with her head lowered. "Please..." She whispered gently, her entire body now trembling. Yet, why did she expect to be heard? "Girl, strip. Now." The Uchiha king ordered. Oh, she hated being called "girl", "I DO HAVE A PROPER NAME YOU KNOW!"

Quite amused by her outburst as he closed the cell door and locked it, he smirked and decided to continue to rub her the wrong way, "Do you think I care, GIRL!? NOW DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" Lowering her head slowly, a sad smile graced her lips as tears fell from those beautiful emerald orbs, "No... I guess you wouldn't care about us commoners..."

Slowly and shakily, she took off her wrist high leather gloves before she began untying her obi that kept her white cloak in place. Once her attire fell to the ground, she kept her head lowered as tears continued to drip down from her emerald orbs. Oh, she was a beauty. Madara had seen some beautiful women in his life time... but her, she was like a living and breathing goddess walking among them, "Hm... what is your name?" He asked curiously as he began to circle the female like a hawk to find any flaws; but what surprised him the most is, he could not find a single flaw on her entire body.

Sniffling softly, she then replied equally as quiet, "A-Ashura..." He couldn't hear her, so he sighed heavily, "I shall ask once more, what is your name?" Ashura then snapped her head up angrily as tears of anger now rolled down her face, "I SAID MY NAME IS ASHURA!" Lifting his only visible eyebrow in amusement, he then chuckled, "Ah, Ashura. I must say, you are beautiful. Not only in body, but in spirit as well."

The long haired brunette seemed all too confused by his words until he appeared right in front of her. For some reason, he could not bring himself to harm her and that was frustrating enough. Lifting a single hand, Ashura instantly flinched until she felt her long silky locks being stroked and a gentle tone escaped the Uchiha king's mouth, "Do not fret, I wish you no harm. Well... I guess I should say, I cannot bring myself to harm you. I have figured out your punishment though."

Ashura blinked gently, yet felt unsure if she could trust this man who had been torturing the town she lived in; so she gulped harshly and whispered out loud enough for him to hear, "And what might that be...?" Madara swiftly removed his gloves before he then closed the gap between the two and began to allow his hands to roam over her body. Their lips, merely a centimeter a part, he released a gentle breath that assaulted her lips and each one of her sensitive nerves, "You will be bound here until I release you. You will not be a prisoner though, no... you... will be mine."

This caused Ashura's face to become bright red, yet he then backed her frame into the mirroring wall until her back slammed into the stone. Thinking about what he said, her face then darkened, "Wait, are you saying that I will be a CONCUBINE!?" This is when Madara chuckled for only a moment at this feisty female's outburst and gently traced a finger beneath her chin in an almost endearing sense before purring out, "As tempting as that sounds, no. That is not what I mean Ashura. What I mean is exactly how I put it. You will be mine and I will take possession of you and your heart."

She knew it, he was insane! Mentally insane! Yet, he then leaned in and pressed his lips against her own in a dominant fashion. Ashura had wanted to fight back, she really had, but her soul had rejected that willpower to fight back and that is when she gained the desire for this man, fully knowing at this point that he desired her just as much as she now desired him for some odd reason.

Being as stubborn as she was though, she ripped her swollen lips away from his while glaring her emerald orbs in his direction, causing Madara to smirk, "You cannot tell me that you disliked that kiss to the extent that you now need to glare at me the way you are now doing, Ashura." Still glaring, she then growled out, "What do you mean!?" The only thing he did was motion with his only visible eye that she had wrapped both arms around his neck and had tangled her fingers within his thick forest of black and blue thorns; which only made her groan heavily.

"Ah, so you are also an intelligent female. You would not be a boring partner at all." He gave a devilish smirk and she snapped her gaze towards him as he lightly pulled away from her, "Come here Ashura." Highly confused, she then neared him and he then tenderly placed her clothing back on her body as he thought, _'Indra... why don't you remember me...?'_

* * *

It had now been six months since Ashura began to live at the castle, yet none of her memories had resurfaced yet. It was now summer and dreadfully hot as well and being stuck inside of that stuffy castle during the summer time just did not feel good at all. Lacing her hands behind her head, the brunette then closed her emerald orbs and released a gentle sigh until feeling her body being lifted and hurled into the lake.

Landing within the water, her head popped back up soon enough with a scowl until noticing the man had no shirt on, which made her blush furiously; causing Madara to lift his only visible eyebrow before releasing a gentle snicker. "That wasn't funny Madara! AH DAMMIT! MADARA, I'M WEARING WHITE!" Ashura's yelling ended up turning into screaming. She then noticed the "look" in his eye and groaned as she watched him run back before rushing forward and diving gracefully in to lift the brunette out of the water.

"Then, let us swim while your clothes dry off." Madara grinned handsomely, making Ashura blush furiously, "That's not funny either Madara." Lifting an eyebrow as he walked the two out of the water, the Uchiha king then set Ashura down and began removing her clothing, "Why do you think anything I do is surprising anymore?" Rolling her emerald orbs, she then scowled, "I don't really have a choice now, do I, MY LORD!?"

Once her clothing was laid out to dry and she was covering her breasts while grumbling, she suddenly felt her body being pushed down to the ground as Madara straddled it and wiggled a single finger in front of her face, "Do stop scowling at me, Ashura. Also..." He then paused to pin her hands above her head before leaning down to her ear to whisper, "Do not hide your beautiful body from me..." He continued to hear her complaining until Madara forced her to shut up by placing his lips against the sensitive pulse residing on her neck.

Ashura's eyes widened and all Madara heard was a sharp gasp of pleasure. Oh, he knew how to please women all too well. ESPECIALLY when it came to Indra. His body had always been one of her triggers, so he tested the theory by slowly rubbing his abdomen against her own; which earned a squirm of desire from Ashura. _'Yup... this is Indra all right...'_

Releasing her hands, he then whispered a few words that caused her to turn bright red, yet nod at his request. "Will you give me the honors of allowing me to take your purity Ashura?" Once he felt that slight nod, he got to work all over again... yet did not hope for this ray of happiness to last long. The same how it was with Indra. So for once he roughly bit his lip and slammed his eyes closed, "Forgive me... I cannot part with you as of yet... Indra..." Ashura felt SO betrayed at that moment that she roughly shoved Madara off of her, placed her soaking wet clothing back on, and ran back to the castle, "ASHURA, STOP!"

As she ran, guards all stared at her flawless body through that soaking wet white cloak she wore as she internally screamed at herself, _'HOW STUPID CAN I ACTUALLY GET!? HE - HE JUST CALLED ME SOMEONE ELSE! OF COURSE! IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW! I'M JUST A STAND IN FOR HIS LOVER WHILE SHE IS AWAY!'_

Finally reaching her room, she slammed the door shut and took off the soaking wet attire to place one of the Uchiha cloaks on that were in her wardrobe. Sniffling, she then sadly mused, "These were probably Indra's clothes too..." - "Yes... they were..." Madara spoke softly as he entered the room and sat across from her. About to tell her the truth, she then snapped at him, "WHY NOT GO FIND YOUR LOVER! I'M NOT JUST SOME STAND IN FOR HER! WHO IS THIS INDRA ANYWAY!?"

He waited patiently for Ashura's outburst to finish and all he could think was, _'Just like Indra's outbursts. So loud and does not know when to shut up.'_ All he could hear by the end of all of it was her angry breathing, so, now he spoke in a serious tone, "There is no need to go and look for her and you are correct, you are no mere stand in. As for who Indra is... well, that is complicated due to the fact that you cannot even recall who you even are as a person."

This explanation of who Indra was confused Ashura, so she had to ask, "What in the HELL do you mean, Madara!?" He then stared at the female in front of him dead in the eye, "What I am trying to say... is that YOU are Indra. You have merely reincarnated into a new body." Ashura gained an _'and you really expect me to believe that'_ look, causing Madara to sigh heavily, "You know, when I first met Indra, it was a hundreds of years ago. Each reincarnate of Indra that I meet has no recollection of who I even am. If you think this is hard for you, try placing yourself in my shoes."

That's when she noticed the Uchiha king shedding tears and Ashura then sighed softly, "Tell me about Indra. How did she live, how did she act, and how did she carry herself... but, I also have to ask you... how did she die?" Madara's eyes then widened profoundly. Ashura had been the first reincarnate to actually ask these painful questions and not just call him mentally insane.

Chuckling softly as he propped up his knee to lazily rest his forearm on the tops of it, Madara then smiled softly, "She was... a lot like you. Always too loud for her own damn good, yet had a heart of gold... when I first met her, she was so beautiful and looked like a goddess. Actually, considering I was merely a child, I DID ask her if she was a goddess and-" Madara was then swiftly cut off by Ashura, "WHAT!? A CHILD!?"

This made Madara hold his hand up to silence the lady, which effectively did the trick, "After meeting Indra, my father began to brainwash me to make me cold and careless. Basically a heartless bastard. I had long since forgotten that I had ever met Indra in the first place, but then, when I was twenty years of age, I stumbled upon her once more; yet did not even remember who she even was. She gazed upon me as if she had met me somewhere before and yet, even though I was speaking to her, she began to pace back and forth until yelling profanities. It was rather comical due to the Indra I first met would have never used such language."

Madara smiled softly as he continued his little tale, "Finally, she darted those dazzling emerald orbs towards me and shouted my name before running at me and hugging me tightly. After I looked at her for a moment, I then realized, this was the same exact woman I had met as a child and asked her how she had not aged a day since we had parted. The only thing she answered with was, "Good genetics?" and that just annoyed me that she was not telling me the truth. Right then, I knew, for some reason, that I wanted her close to me. So I told her she would be coming to the castle to rest her body."

Now the Uchiha king was looking down at his lap as he clenched his fists slightly, "We were together for two years and finally, I had made up my mind that I had wanted to marry her. I then took her to my room due to my growing suspicions and needed to confirm them in privacy." He then chuckled softly, "It was ironic, I took my shirt off and she ended up asking ME if I was a god. Yet I then pinned her against my wall and said no, but I did think that she was one. I pried for the truth and she accidentally told me who she really was..."

This story was getting so good that Ashura had moved much, much closer to Madara, "Go on..." She spoke eagerly. _'Just as impatient as Indra...'_ Sighing softly, he then got to the rough part, "Well, she told me she was a Deity. However, not just any Deity I assure you. She was Indra, the Goddess of all Gods and Goddesses. She is the same Deity that you and your town worship in your shrine for protection. However... that is not possible."

Ashura then gained a puzzled expression, "How come?" Madara then sighed heavily, "After figuring out she was a Deity, the two of us argued about having a child. In her realm, Deity's are not allowed to mingle with the human race because we are an unstable race, but she decided to break those laws. I must also add that Indra was also to remain pure her entire life, even once wed. She warned me of the dangers and that if we were to do this, her father would place not only a curse on her, but myself as well."

"A curse?" Ashura asked, completely baffled at this point. Yet, he nodded, "Indeed. A curse... Indra would be made a human and kicked out from her homeland... but that isn't it. The two of us will continue to reincarnate over and over again, she not knowing me, yet I will know who she is just by her eyes." Now Madara began to relive that night as tears began to sting within his onyx orbs, "After impregnated by me, she was roughly four months pregnant and considering Deity's carry children far longer than humans, she barely had a bump and could easily hide it."

Madara had to push through these painful memories, he just had to. So he continued, "One night while sleeping in bed together, she was recalled back home by her father and told him the truth. The curse was then placed on her, making her nothing more than a mere mortal... and then he came and placed the curse on me, yet gave me and my entire clan a way to protect a reincarnate. He called it, the Sharingan. That very same night... Indra..." Now Madara was becoming choked up and tears streamed down his face, "Indra was murdered by another Deity..."

Ashura knew Madara was not one to lie, nor was he one to break down and cry. So she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his head before bringing it to her chest, "I know I won't answer right away, but you can call me Indra." Madara then abruptly shook his head and shouted, "THERE WAS ONLY ONE INDRA AND SHE IS DEAD!"

Pushing Ashura off of him, he then stood and began to walk away... not knowing something was about to happen that would further damage his already broken heart. Making his way back to his room, he opened the door. He could still smell Indra everywhere and that caused his tensed up muscles to relax. Walking to the balcony, he then sat on the ledge and sighed heavily.

* * *

The next day, Madara noticed Ashura actually wearing Indra's old clothing and unknowing to him, a gentle smile laced upon his lips as he approached her, "Ashura, good morning." Smiling brightly in return, she nodded, "And a good morning to you my lord! What might you have planned for today?"

Smiling gently as he stared into her emerald orbs, he then remembered he had a meeting to go over the lands taxes. Indra had always accompanied him to these meetings and in the end, Madara ended up giving the task to the Deity who made these lands prosper once more. Staring into her orbs for an extended period of time, he then spoke, "Ashura... will you accompany me to a meeting? I wish to have your advice."

A beyond bright smile became plastered onto the brunette's face, "Of course!" - _'Heh, always so bright. Indra hasn't changed a bit.'_ Madara internally mused as he motioned the beautiful brunette to follow him, which she did with no qualms. Once she entered the room, she noticed many angered glares shooting her way until the Uchiha king barked out, "ASHURA IS MY FINANCE COUNSELOR NOW!" Everyone merely nodded, remembering how the very "first" Madara had a female finance counselor as well and he even ended up giving her the entire responsibilities of taxing the land.

Once they were all seated and Ashura stood close behind Madara, they all began to speak about raising the taxes AGAIN. Ashura knew that the people who lived within the Land of Fire were rather poor folk. Hell, most of them were farmers... so, she placed a hand on Madara's shoulder, the same way Indra used to do to gain his attention.

As they all argued among themselves, Madara then rose placed his hand over Ashura's so that he would not scare her the moment he rose his voice, "SILENCE! Ashura would like to speak now." The Uchiha king spoke sternly, causing everyone to effectively shut their mouth, "Well, Ashura?"

Stepping forward gracefully, Ashura then gave a gentle smile, "I think it would be in my lord's best interest if he lowered the taxes. His people are suffering, this I have seen for myself." Lowering her emerald orbs she then brought them back up confidently, "If Lord Madara lowered the taxes, people would begin to enjoy living here instead of fearing of living here. I think by greatly lowering the taxes and then giving people trials for their crimes instead of life in prison would raise the popular opinion of my lord. Would you not all agree?"

They all seemed to actually think over this until one man spoke, "Yes, Lady Ashura does have a point..." Then another nodded, "I agree, Lady Ashura does come from one of the villages, so she probably witnessed everything. That could prove to be of great use to our lord."

Madara hated these tax conferences and usually just went with whatever they had suggested so he could quickly get out. He never had really thought about the well-fare of the kingdom he ruled over as a whole. Nodding hid head, Madara then tilted his head to Ashura before smirking, "From this day forth, I place Ashura in charge of the finance counseling."

Ashura seemed troubled about one more matter, so she literally pushed Madara out of his seat; which he didn't mind too much considering this was Indra. Nodding her head and lacing her hands in front of her face, "I also think, it would be in the king's best interest to go to each town and hand out a few silver coins to each family as a way to bond with his kingdom." Madara even nodded at this. He had so much money that he didn't know what in the hell to do with it, "I find that very admirable Ashura. Good work." Madara praised.

Looking back, she only gave a gentle smile before turning her head back. She didn't know how she was maintaining such a straight face though considering Madara had SOMEHOW slipped his hand into her cloak and was now stroking at her nipple. Her voice finally began to waver, "T-That's a-all!"

They all nodded and began to speak about this until hearing a very darkened, "Leave. NOW!" From their king. All of them jumped up before rushing out and the moment that door clicked shut, he grasped the brunette around the waist and vanished before appearing in his room. Ashura seemed so puzzled, she had never been in Madara's room before. Yet, the moment she turned around and parted her lips to ask where they were, she then noticed Madara had no shirt on and his mouth was now glued to her own.

Gaining a devious smirk, the Uchiha king then slid his tongue within the brunette's mouth as her hands curiously began to roam his body. _'Just like Indra... can't keep her hands off of anything.'_ Suddenly flashbacks of Indra's pregnancy and death flashed through his mind, causing him to stumble back.

Ashura knew he was being tormented by Indra, so she neared him took his face within her hands and whispered, "At some point we all have to say goodbye..." Glancing angrily up at her, he then shoved her away, "DON'T YOU GET IT ASHURA!? INDRA IS DEAD BECAUSE OF ME AND MY DESIRES FOR HER!"

Really, how in the hell was she supposed to grasp onto that... because after hearing his little Romeo and Juliet tale over the two... she couldn't help... but blame this man for Indra's death. Yet, at the same time, she also blamed Indra for ALLOWING Madara to take her purity away from her. Snapping her orbs up, she then scowled, "Yes Madara, you were the cause of her death. However, if Indra hadn't desired you just as much as you desired her... she would still be alive, would she not?" That right there triggered Madara's anger, "GET OUT!"

Hearing all of the rage and sorrow held within Madara's tone pained the brunette, causing her to take a shaky step back before bolting from his room. That meeting had taken so long that it was now night time out side. Sobbing was Indra's spirit could do, causing Ashura to mirror the actions as she bolted back to her room before finally making it there...

Out of nowhere in the middle of the night the Uchiha king then heard, "ENEMY ATTACK! ENEMY ATTACK! SOUND THE ALARM!" His keen line of hearing then picked up on the sound of Ashura screaming, causing him to bolt towards her room. Slamming her door open, no one but Ashura laid on the ground surrounded in a pool of her own blood. Her throat... had been slit open.

Kneeling down next to her as she gasped for air, she weakly reached up to him and he gently took her hand within his own, "Why is it always the same with every reincarnate...? Their throats are slit and left to suffer..." He then pulled out a dagger and plunged it into his own heart before collapsing next to Ashura. Soon enough, both of their bodies vanished, giving Indra and Madara much needed time together before being reincarnated once more.

* * *

 _ **:::End Of Flashback:::**_

* * *

By the time Sakura snapped out of it, she knew exactly who she was; yet liked the name Sakura so she did not have to be Indra, Goddess of all Gods and Goddesses. Looking towards Madara, whom was now waking up, she leaned over and tightly pressed her lips against his. Even though he could not see now, he KNEW who this was as he muffled out, "Sakura..."

Barely pulling away, she shook her head, "Yes and no." This puzzled Madara to know ends as he stared blankly at her until his voice growled out, "Then who in the hell are you!?" Chuckling softly, she then whispered a name he had tried so hard to forget over the centuries, "Indra... but I think I like the name Sakura more. Now father won't be all OH, MY DAUGHTER IS THE GODDESS OF ALL GODS AND GODDESSES!" Madara's eyes widened immensely, "I-Indra..." He tried to find her and Sakura allowed the green glow to engulf her orbs once more, "I am Indra and I release this man from his Curse of Hatred!"

The fact that she only said "this man" instead of his entire clan, made his curse just put back to stage one to where he could see. Madara could only stare at Sakura, "Do I call you Sakura or Indra!? Dammit all to hell, you make this confusing!" Sweat dropping slightly, Sakura then puffed out her cheeks, "I JUST SAID I WANTED TO BE CALLED SAKURA, BUT I HAVE TO USE MY BIRTH NAME WHEN EXERCISING MY POWERS!" - "You are still too loud Indra." - "Sakura." - "Indra." - "GOD DAMMIT MADARA IF I WANT TO BE CALLED SAKURA THEN RESPECT MY DAMN WISHES!"

Placing his hand over her mouth, he lazily exclaimed, "Too much energy..." Sakura then pushed his hand off of her mouth and noticed his eyes were not back to normal, "B-But I released you from the curse... your eyes should not still be the Mangekyo Sharingan." Shaking his head, he needed to ask before she was torn away again, "Indra, I need to ask you... how were you killed...?" That was the proper usage of her name considering the question just asked as she then peered down, "Once I was made human and the Curse of Reincarnation was placed on me..."

She paused to clasp her hands together tightly, "Mother put me to bed and then left... I was then in a very weakened state and Kaguya entered my room..." Madara did not like where this was going due to hearing about Indra's big sister, Kaguya. Taking a deep breath, she then continued, "I opened my eyes and only said big sister. She then gave me one of the coldest looks I have ever seen and said goodbye little sister. At the time, I only thought she meant with me now being human and about to be kicked out of my home."

Nodding his head, he motioned for the pinkette to continue, so she did, "Yet... I couldn't have been more wrong. She slit my throat and then stabbed me until I died and I'm sure she continued to stab me out of jealousy and rage long after I had died. That's the last thing I remember. Dying by the hands of the sister I looked up to and adored so much. I never knew she hated me so much and I wish she would have just talked to me about it. Maybe... you, her, and I wouldn't have ended up in the entire mess we are currently in."

Looking up at the ceiling sadly, Sakura frowned, "I treasured her so much Madara. You heard plenty of stories about her while I still had my physical body. If I didn't have the Curse of Reincarnation on me, I could take my old physical form if I truly wanted to. You know... even though my sister was the one who took my life, I miss her dearly and I still love her with all of my heart."

* * *

Kaguya watched all of this, completely baffled, and angered. Her little sister, Indra, had just reset the timer on the timer that the curse held. Yet for some reason, whenever she looked at her little sister, all she could see now was darkness. Darkness for the human race.

Chuckling at this turn of events, the silver haired goddess continued to watch her sister, "So, Indra... you finally understand that your family is more important than these inferior creatures. Humans are disgusting, while their only true power is battling one another and taking love for granted."

She had really never wanted to hurt her baby sister, but the actions she continued to make and the crimes she committed were far to grand for her to overlook. Okay, so, she did want to hurt her sister... she hated how perfect she was. Kaguya despised Indra for being the one who was raised her whole life by their parents and then, received the power of the sun and moon gods; her father and uncle. They could have split the power in two! Yet they chose to give EVERYTHING to Indra!

"Why was it always INDRA!?" She yelled angrily. Yet, now that she remembered... Indra hadn't wanted that power. She wanted Kaguya to have that power all to herself, yet still, Indra gained it. Even after voicing up that she hadn't wanted the power, their father had dismissed her entirely and would hear nothing over the matter. Did their father and uncle not trust her with the power of the sun and moon!? Was she not good enough to be the guardian over both!?

The Deity's shrines were in fact, the sun and moon itself and for some reason, she had always gone to the moon temple far more than the sun temple. Maybe Indra had payed her respects to both equally. Kaguya wouldn't know unless she went through Indra's memories... but if she did that, Indra would know for a fact that she wast here.

Shaking her head over the entire matter, Kaguya then growled out, "It matters not because she is still human right now. Her powers and memories have only just awakened, so she won't be too strong, nor will she hold enough power to beat me." Glancing back to the crystal ball and then came up with a solution.

Smirking, as she looked at Madara, that's when she figured it out. She needed to take control of that maid Mikoto AND Madara so that they would do something indecent out of wedlock. Smirking again, Kaguya chuckled, "Yes, something that will break Indra's faith in Madara completely. Should that not work, I can always move on to plan B."

* * *

Madara and Sakura were resting in bed peacefully, yet suddenly all of Madara's muscles tensed up, "Sakura, I'll be right back." He purred out almost playfully as he stood. Gaining a confused facial expression, the only thing she could do was nod, "Okay." Mikoto was already in the room next to Madara's bedroom completely in the nude whenever Madara walked in like a prowler licking his lips.

All Sakura could hear was loud moaning. She didn't know who in the hell it could possibly be considering she knew that Mikoto had a husband. Standing up and placing her cloak on before buckling it into place, she then exited the room and groaned, "Man, someone probably got lost, found the castle, took shelter, then decided to get frisky!" The pinkette complained as she grasped the door handle and opened it, only to see Madara thrusting into the maid.

Lowering her head, she then yelled, "ITACHI! SHISUI! OBITO!" Everyone appeared rather quickly and was about to ask what was wrong, but all Sakura did was point. All of their eyes then widened at the sight in front of them and Itachi was quick to yell, "MOTHER!" While Obito yelled, "LORD MADARA!"

Right at that moment, the spell wore off and both parties looked mortified. Madara snapped his head to the side to see Sakura holding onto Shisui, yet did not shed a single tear, "Shisui... can you-" Madara then cut her off by yelling, "INDRA, WAIT!" - "Can you take me to your room please..." This actually worried the male of teleportation due to the fact that Sakura never asked to stay in his room, yet nodded, "All right Sakura..." He held onto her securely before the two flickered out of the room and landed within his own.

"Sakura? Can I ask you something...?" Shisui asked softly as she crawled into his bed, "Yeah." Gaining a worried facade, he then just had to ask, "Why did Lord Madara call you Indra and not Sakura?" Sad, yet soft chuckling was then released as she hugged her knees to her chest, "Because that was my name before I was reincarnated. I have had many other names as well, such as Ashura, but my true name has always been Indra... the Goddess of all Gods and Goddesses."

This slightly shocked Shisui, so he had to ask, "Just how is the Goddess Indra here in human form?" Shisui took off his shirt, exhausted from the long day as he climbed into bed next to the pinkette. Just then, the moon passed over to shine over her saddened orbs as she whispered out just loud enough for him to hear the words she now spoke, "It's my punishment... for falling in love... with a human." He frowned gently and ran his fingers through her hair, "Hey now, I'm still here aren't I? Aren't I suitable enough for a goddess's love?" He then gave a playful wink, which she clearly did not even witness.

"You are still here Shisui... but, I am not meant for you. My destiny is much, much darker than you believe it to be. Would you honestly want to love a girl who reincarnates each and every time she dies...?" Shisui then lightly grasped his chin and then gave a similar answer to what Madara's had been, "Well, the way I see it... if I had this same curse as you, then I think I would be okay..." A gentle smile then graced his lips as he leaned back on both of his hands.

Sakura shook her head, "That is what makes all of you humans so damn foolish... yet, at the same time, I had that same foolishness that got this curse placed on me due to HIM. You all think as long as you can reincarnate and keep loving one another, life will be rainbows and happiness. Yet tell me... why then is it not called a BLESSING instead of a CURSE!? It is because NOTHING will ever go the way you want it to!" Sakura yelled before standing and rushing out of his room.

Dammit, she was sick of this! She knew her sister was probably already aware of who she was and was probably now out to find her just like all of her past reincarnates. She wasn't sure why Kaguya continued to do this to her. Did it satisfy her to see her little sister in such agony?

 _'Man this really sucks.'_ She thought to herself, yet already knew that a spell had been placed on Madara and Mikoto to behave the way they were. It was a shocking sight and that's also the reason why she had not cried. _"DAMMIT, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME FATHER!"_ The pinkette roared internally, yet gained no reply considering she was not a Deity. However, an extremely familiar voice then rang within her head, _"Indra, is that you? My precious baby girl. I do not have long before your father notices I am gone so we must speak quickly!"_

Sakura's eyes widened at this as she replied, _"Yes mother, but I no longer go by the name Indra. I now go by the name Sakura."_ There was a dreadfully long pause before Haori spoke again, _"Indra, you already know that your father will not speak to you until you accept who you truly are. That was one thing you always hated... your name. Honestly, I do not blame you though. You just wanted to be recognized as no one else but yourself."_

Shaking her head on the matter she spoke as quickly as she could, _"Mother, I can tell you who killed me."_ There was then an extremely long pause before she simply continued, _"I-It was elder sister, Kaguya..."_ Haori then became choked up, _"I knew it was her all along, yet your father would not believe me, Indra. The day we were cleaning your body and making you presentable, Kaguya hard a dark smile on her lips and her eyes seemed as if she were now mocking you now that you had passed. I-INDRA, I MUST GO NOW! I LOVE YOU SWEET HEART!"_

With that her mother's voice was gone and she frowned, "What did she mean that I need to accept who I truly am...?" A sigh escaped her lips as she watched Mikoto rush by her with tears streaming down her face. Taking a hold of the distressed maid and wrapping her arms securely around her, Sakura frowned, "Mikoto... you were under a spell. I don't blame you, for you had no control of your body. I will speak of this to no one and will speak to Itachi about this as well."

Mikoto's eyes widened slightly as she whimpered out, "H-How do you know Sakura?" Sighing heavily as she released Mikoto, Sakura then took a step back, "It's because I'm not a human. My name isn't even Sakura to tell you the truth, I just like the sound of it." Okay, now the maid was confused. Wiping her tears from her face, Mikoto took a look at the pinkette, "Then what are you and what is your real name." Smiling and winking, a chipper tone then rang out, "I am a Deity, not just any Deity though. I am Indra, Goddess of all Gods and Goddesses."

The maid's jaw just about dropped to the floor and almost called the pinkette a liar until the lord of the castle's deep tone rang out, "Indra, what are you doing?" Mikoto had heard all of the legends of the Deity Indra and at one time in her life, actually believed her to be stupid for her actions.

Mikoto had seen Indra's shrine far too many times within her life and knew the legends of the Deity very well. Her father sent the pure Indra to earth to observe mankind and if they were becoming corrupted. If they held tainted hearts, Indra alone could purify them. Upon coming to earth, she met a child and that child fell in love with her almost instantaneously due to the vast amounts of beauty Indra held. After leaving the child for many, many years; that child was now a man and Indra found herself now living within the castle that he ruled over. The two ended up falling in love and a curse was placed upon them. Never shall they rest, only to be reincarnated over and over again.

Now she was wondering... if that legend, was true, "Sakura - er - Lady Indra?" The pinkette turned back to the maid and smiled gently, "Mikoto, please do not address me with such formalities. You may still call me Sakura, I don't mind one bit." Nodding, she then looked down, "You are very aware of the Temple of Indra, are you not?" Sakura merely nodded, so the maid continued, "Are the legends within the temples scriptures true?"

That is when Madara stepped forward, "Correct. You must be asking yourself, how does he know. Well, I shall tell you. It is simply because I was the one who wrote those scriptures of Indra." Sakura then lowered her head, "Mikoto... Madara... is the human who was given the Curse of Reincarnation by my father. It was our careless and reckless behavior that got us in this predicament. Why do you think Madara wrote down that the first born child of the main family must be named Madara...? It's because he will only be reincarnated into the main family."

"Indra." - "Sakura..." The pinkette was getting really tired of this back and forth nonsense. Now he was grumbling. Great. "Spit it out Madara." The pinkette groaned in a frustrated tone until he finally looked her dead in the eye, "Will you have a nice evening with me tomorrow? I already bought you a gift, should you say yes, that is." Cocking a dainty pink eyebrow, she then released a gentle breath and chuckled softly, "You have such a hard head that there is no point in saying no, is there?"

...

"Precisely."


	6. Hatred For Humanity

**I know, been a quick minute since I have posted a chapter for this story!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six: Hatred For Humanity**_

* * *

The pinkette now sat outside watching the snow cascade to the ground aimlessly. Thoughts were all she could be lost in until Madara's voice brought her back to reality, "Indra." Sighing heavily and standing up, she merely turned her back until yelling, "STOP CALLING ME INDRA!" How did she fall in love with this man? God, it was almost as if she could no longer stand to even look at him.

Humans were all to blame, yet so was she, and so was her father. If her father hadn't been adamant on keeping her pure whenever she wanted a child, then none of this nonsense would have even occurred. The more she lingered around these humans, the more she did not want to be here.

Even though Madara was currently speaking to her, Sakura could honestly care less. Noticing that the pinkette wasn't even listening, the Uchiha king walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Indra, are you all right...?" Snapping around angrily, Sakura knew she would just never get the message through to this HUMAN. Hatred burned brightly within her emerald orbs, "ALL OF YOU HUMANS DISGUST ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sighing heavily as all of the hurt in the world became all too apparent on his facade, Madara then looked down, "Forgive me... Sakura..." Snapping back around, she then began to storm off as she shivered from the winter air. Madara was like Indra's lost puppy right now as he came up to her and wrapped his arm around her to lend her warmth.

As repulsed as she was, Sakura would let Madara warm her up so that she could keep her distance from all of these damn humans. She should have listened to her father... never become attached to a human - for it is in their nature to continuously lie to others. Why was she so STUPID back then!? Sure, she was human now with only a tiny fraction of her powers from the Deity realm, but that did not change her feelings on the matter.

Human beings take love far too lightly and throw that love away once it becomes inconvenient for them. Tilting his head down to gaze upon the pinkette, Madara frowned slightly, "Indra, what's bothering you?" Scowling heavily now, Sakura halted all movements to tightly clench her fists, "You are my problem. I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU!"

That hurt to hear, but she had been right and wrong. Madara then sighed and echoed Ashura's words, "Yes, I was the cause of your death. However, if you had not desired me just as much as I had desired you... you would still be alive, would you not, Indra?" That is when he felt a swift slap to his face, "WELL, I NO LONGER DESIRE YOU!" - "Such a pity..."

Grinding her teeth angrily together, Sakura then spat out, "And why do you say that..." That's when she felt her body being pushed to the snow covered ground as the Uchiha king hovered over her. Now her heart began to slam against her chest rapidly and a heated blush spread across her cheeks.

Smirking at the blushing female below him, he began to slowly run his hand down her side, "It is because... I still desire you..." Leaving it at that, Madara then stood and helped the pinkette up before brushing the snow tenderly from her body. _'Whatever... Sakura, you take over and let's see how he responds.'_

Blinking her eyes rapidly as if something had changed, Sakura's soul now took over, "Man, you two fight like cats and dogs." Turning his head towards the pinkette, the Uchiha king gave a confused facial expression, "What do you mean?" - "I mean, you and Indra." Madara couldn't believe this. He just couldn't, "What game are you trying to play with me now?"

Shaking her head, Sakura sighed heavily, "There are two souls in my body. One dominant and one submissive. Until Indra is awakened, the reincarnate's soul is the dominant one, but the minute she wakes up; Indra becomes dominant due to her lineage." Makes no sense... but whatever, "So, you are telling me... that you are Sakura?" That's when she nodded happily.

A heavy sigh was then projected from Madara and his face became pained. Sakura looked down, "I just wish you would have looked at me that way when I was still dominant... sooner or later, I am bound to disappear and only Indra will remain..." Looking towards the pinkette who had always been there for him, Madara frowned, "I did love you, Sakura..."

Now it was her turn to frown, "As much as that makes me happy, you just royally pissed off Indra..." - _'SWITCH! NOW!' -_ "YOU ASSHOLE!" Shooting forward, she then called out, "MY NAME IS INDRA AND I PLACE THE CURSE OF DARKNESS ON THIS MAN!" Her palms then slammed to his eyes and he fell to the ground writhing in agony as blood began to seep from them as if they were tears.

 _'INDRA, STOP! HE'S IN SO MUCH PAIN!' - 'SILENCE!'_ Indra was pissed off, SO PISSED OFF, "YOU HUMANS ARE ALL DISGUSTING AND VIAL CREATURES! YOU TAKE EVERYTHING FOR GRANTED!" - _'INDRA, ENOUGH! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!' - 'I WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN! BE SILENT SAKURA! IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD THEN I WILL ERASE YOUR SOUL MYSELF!'_

Sakura's soul was quick to become quiet and just as the pinkette turned to leave, Madara then FINISHED what he was going to say through clenched teeth, "BUT I COULD NEVER LOVE YOU IN THE WAY THAT I LOVED AND TREASURED INDRA!" This made Indra freeze all of her movements and tears quickly cascaded down her face.

Walking back to Madara, she then placed her hands over his eyes once more, "My name is Indra... and I remove the curse of darkness..." Madara's pain instantly ceased before his vision opened to be blurry once again. Indra now felt slightly guilty that she had sped up his timer on his initial curse by a landslide. Not even she could do anything about it now.

Technically, she could overrule her own father's curse, but she liked the pink hair. Her reincarnates usually always had the same hair color as her, so having this new exotic hair color was actually nice. However, Indra knew that sooner or later she would lose this pretty pink hair color and her normal hair color would set back in.

Tears now flooded from the always so stern man's eyes, "I-In..." He then released a shaky sigh and reached out to try and find her, "Sakura..." Indra looked at how broken this man looked and slammed her eyes shut, _'Sakura, take over from now on. I can't stand to see him like this...' - 'All right Indra...'_

Sakura walked up to Madara and took his hand, "Come on Madara... I'll take you back to your room to rest. Indra... well... she refuses to come out anymore..." This made Madara fall to his knees and begin sobbing, "I HAVE LOST HER TOO MANY TIMES SAKURA! ALL I WANT IS TO HAVE INDRA BACK!" Looking down, she then helped the broken man up, "Come on, let's go..." With that, Sakura lead Madara back to his room.

* * *

"Mr. Kizashi?" Kaguya called out as she knocked gently on the door. Soon, the door opened and he smiled softly, "Ah, Kaguya! Come in, come in!" Nodding her head gently and acting as if she were actually happy to be there, he then asked, "So what brings you by on such a lovely day?"

Twirling a single piece of hair within her fingers, Kaguya spoke shyly, "Well... I have actually been thinking about what you have said to me about becoming Sakura's older sister..." Nodding his head as an indication that he was listening, the white haired goddess then continued, "Well... I - I change my mind. I would like to be there for her."

That's when Kizashi's face saddened, "But she has still yet to return Kaguya..." Now it was time to play possum. Gaining a terrified face, he then looked at her with unease, "Kaguya, what ales you?" That's when she looked dead in his eye, "I was wandering about and came upon a hidden castle. I saw Sakura there... but that's not it..."

Kizashi wasn't sure if he actually wanted to hear more, but pressed on anyway, "What did you see Kaguya!?" She then gained a mortified expression, "I witnessed Sakura out in the snow chained up, completely in the nude as she was being whipped by a man with the most terrifying eyes I had ever laid eyes on!"

After hearing all of these claims, Kizashi appeared completely mortified and could no longer focus on anything. That's when Kaguya muttered a curse on the entire village, yet stayed just in case Indra should come to her. She hated her little sister more than she could even imagine and actually wanted her to die by her hands.

 **. . .**

Back within the castle walls, Sakura returned Madara back to his room before going back to her old room to speak to the Deity. Gently closing the door and locking it, she then noticed a box on her bed and neared it before opening it to reveal one of the most beautiful scarlet colored ballgowns she had ever witnessed. That's when she heard the Deity's breath sharply hitch, so she asked, _'Indra, this was once your dress... wasn't it?'_

Indra didn't want to answer this question, yet, she found herself answering anyway, _'Yes... you are correct Sakura.'_ Frowning at how sad Indra sounded, Sakura then softly spoke and asked, _'Indra... won't you wear it again for him? He misses you so much.'_ Hearing nothing for the longest time, Indra finally spoke, _'No Sakura. I won't be wearing it again. I plan to defy my father's curse by allowing a reincarnation to completely dominate my soul so that I can finally rest.'_

Sakura then abruptly shook her head and internally yelled, _'I WON'T ALLOW THAT! HE IS SO IN LOVE WITH YOU, INDRA! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!? EVEN IF I HAVE TO VANISH, I WANT MADARA TO BE HAPPY!' - 'Why do you care about him so much? Tell me, Sakura, have you fallen in love with Madara?'_

She could only glance down as she answered, _'It doesn't matter if I'm in love with him or not... all he sees is you, Indra...' - 'Humans...' - 'WHAT ABOUT US HUMANS!?'_ That's when a darkened voice was projected from this rather sweet toned voice, _'They all disgust me...'_ Sakura couldn't believe her ears! THIS was the same Indra that she used to worship when she lived back in the Leaf Village!?

 _'Are you kidding me...? Humans disgust you...? I always read that Indra the Deity was kind and loving!' - 'YES, WELL, YOU TRY REINCARNATING FOR CENTURIES! NEVER FINDING PEACE! NEVER FINDING SOLITUDE! NEVER ALLOWED TO LOVE AND NEVER ALLOWED TO BARE YOUR OWN CHILD! TELL ME, SAKURA, COULD YOU DO IT!?'_ Sakura had to admit... Indra had a very good point and her heart ached for this Deity.

Before she even knew it, she was shedding tears, _'I-Indra... it must be so hard on you. The man you love is right in front of you, yet you are too scared to get close to him... too scared to hold him... too scared to love him. You have a mortal body right now and that makes you an easy target for another Deity.' - 'JUST SHUT UP! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT IT ANYWAY!? I HAVE ENDURED CENTURIES OF PAIN AND SORROW! THAT'S ALL I KNOW ANYMORE!'_

Without Indra's permission, Sakura then switched places with the Deity and closed off the way for Indra to return inside. Grumbling was all that could be heard at that point, "Careful Sakura. If you close off the spiritual link too tightly, you will cease to exist and I will be brought back fully... I do not wish for that to happen. I have grown rather fond of you. It's now like I have my very own bratty little sister." This is when Indra heard Sakura chuckle softly, _'That actually means a lot to me, Indra.'_

Mikoto then tried to enter, but the door was locked; making Indra and Sakura sweat drop. Walking to the door, Indra unlocked it and Mikoto flew in, "PARDON MY LATE ABSENCE INDRA!" Internally rolling her eyes, she then heard Sakura speak, _'Indra, if you care about me... then you need to start caring about yourself. Stop using my name and take pride in the name that was given to you, no matter the circumstances.'_

It took a human soul to finally make her realize... she is only herself. Internally smirking, Indra then spoke, _'Don't be too shocked, okay?' - 'Huh?'_ \- "I am Indra... no one else but Indra... allow me to take my form once again." Mikoto's eyes just about popped out of her head as she watched pink hair bleed into her natural light brown coloration.

"Mikoto, dress me now..." Mikoto merely nodded and pulled the sparkling crimson gown over her body. The sleeves drooped lazily on her arms and it had to be laced up so that nothing indecent showed. Placing the tasteful strapped heels that were laced together to make a beautiful design on the Deity's feet, Mikoto then did her hair in loose curls and honestly did not have to place any make-up on her face due to her natural radiant beauty. Stepping back, the maid then shrieked happily and clapped at the beauty this woman held.

Madara was taking off his cloak and was now topless whenever he heard a shriek emitting from the only maid's mouth. Darting was the only thing he could do as he thought, _'NO! NOT AGAIN!'_ Skidding to a blurry stop once he arrived, that's when he saw her blurry crimson form, "I-In.. Indra..."

"Do I look okay...?" Indra blushed madly and Madara neared her, only to accidentally run into the brunette, "You look beautiful. It is your wedding dress after all..." Okay, that made Sakura talk, _'THIS WAS YOUR WEDDING DRESS!? OH MY GOD INDRA! YOU LOOK STUNNING!'_ Indra couldn't help but chuckle at Sakura's outburst, _'Yes, this was my wedding dress.'_

Of course, Madara got to wear his wedding attire as well; which honestly, looked no different from any other day. _'I already know what you're thinking Sakura, but I actually asked him to wear this. I like how it looks on him to be honest.'_ The pinkette said nothing, but was agreeing with the brunette goddess completely.

* * *

After a night of dancing, talking, eating, talking, and more dancing; Madara then lead Indra back to the room she had gotten dressed in. Pulling her hair away from the ties on her dress, Madara then approached and slowly untied her gown from her body until it came crashing to the ground, "You still don't like undergarments." Raising an eyebrow, Indra then smirked, "And HOW does this shock you?" He then motioned his index finger for her to come closer.

Slowly and gracefully, Indra turned towards Madara before nearing him, "Madara..." Sakura kept quiet... she didn't need to know that Madara didn't love her. Yet this is when the Uchiha king royally fucked up. He had been around the pinkette for so long that he was used to saying her name.

Dipping his head down, Madara pressed his lips firmly against Indra's and once he pulled away, the Uchiha male softly whispered, "I love you Sakura..." This made Indra's eyes wide before stepping away and shaking her head. Lowering her head, she then brought up a single hand before slamming it to her chest, "I, INDRA, REJECT THIS HUMAN SOUL FROM MY BODY AND WISH FOR HER TO BECOME WHOLE!" At that moment, Sakura then realized she was no longer inside of Indra.

Indra slumped to the ground within a weakened state and blood now slid from the corners of her mouth. Sakura instantly turned towards Indra and was about to help her, yet the Deity held her hand up, "Now I understand... he fell in love with you, Sakura..." Tears dripped from Indra's emerald orbs and finally she gained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan from losing the man she cherished most.

"INDRA!" Sakura yelled and rushed to her anyway before wrapping her arms around the broken female. Indra held onto her pink haired mirror tightly before whispering, "Take care of him Sakura..." All strength now regained, the long haired brunette quickly snapped away before smiling softly, "One day little sister, you too will join me back home." Madara hadn't meant to say what he did as he held a panicked hand out, "INDRA, NO!"

Slowly turning back, Indra made her way back to Madara before taking his hand within the confinements of both of her own, "Madara..." He held sheer panic within his eyes, yet what made him break further were the words she now spoke, "This is goodbye..." Crossing her hands like her father, she then nullified the curse... yet left the Sharingan. Turning back to Sakura, Indra softly smiled, "Should you ever need me, just speak within your mind."

Sakura didn't understand why she was doing this, so she shook her head rapidly, "NO, BIG SISTER!" Indra then neared Sakura and ran her fingers through the long pink tresses she claimed as her own, "Don't look at me that way Sakura. You'll always have a way to reach me will you not?" Sakura then scowled deeply, "I DON'T NEED YOU! MADARA DOES!" Chuckling softly, Indra then looked down, "Then why would he say he loved you after kissing me...?"

The pinkette then scowled, "UGH! HE DID IT BECAUSE HE'S USED TO SAYING MY NAME!" This took Indra by surprise by a bit, so, she turned towards Madara, "Is this the truth...?" Madara could only nod, "I'm so used to saying Sakura now that there were times that I almost did slip up and call you Sakura." Okay, now she felt horrible... but humans... she couldn't trust them one bit. She would return home and maybe after some time, she would feel different.

"I still must go. As of now... I cannot bring myself to trust humans at all. Well, except for you, Sakura." The brunette then paused before continuing, "After some time, I shall return... but I won't be leaving without giving you a gift Madara." The Deity then neared the Uchiha king before placing an enchanted mirror and a large book that only held two maps within his grasps.

Appearing all too confused, at these gifts, Indra then chuckled softly before explaining, "The mirror will show you anything you wish to see. Just ask it and it shall show it. The book, however, is quite special." Indra then paused to open up the book to show the first map - a map of the entire world, "In your mind, all you have to do is think of where you want to go in the world. Even if you can see people, they will be unable to see you."

Now flipping to the second page, the god of war had never seen a map such as this and that confusion was written all over his face. Indra then took in a sharp breath, "The second map... is a map of the realm of the gods. You have been there once for my funeral. So, even if you come and see me... I will not be able to see you, Madara." Sighing softly, the brunette then turned away, "Now, I must go." Before he could say anything, she was gone.

The moment Indra reappeared within her realm, everyone gasped. Haori was first to run out to the female that now slumped to the ground before taking her child within her arms, "Indra, you're finally home! My precious baby girl!" Looking up angrily, Indra then grasped her mother's shoulders, "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT I HAD A LITTLE SISTER AS WELL MOTHER!?"

This shocked Haori and she began to fumble with her words until Hagoromo spit it out for her, "It is because she was not destined to live as one of us." Indra snapped her blazing Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan at her father, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU DIDN'T MAKE US REINCARNATE OVER AND OVER AGAIN THEN I WOULD HAVE NEVER LOST MADARA TO MY LITTLE SISTER!"

He could see the hate filling his child's once serene orbs and it pained him to see her in this predicament, "INDRA!" Heaving angrily from her little bitch fit, Indra then clenched her fists tightly, "Your right father... I don't need LOVE. LOVE makes you WEAK! Only POWER is a necessity! You have no one to blame... but yourself for this..."

Hagoromo's eyes widened at the words Indra now spoke and it made him swallow hard. She was right... all of this... was his fault entirely. Pushing her mother off of her, Indra then walked up to her father, "The worst part about all of this is... I was happier with Madara than I ever was living here. He gave me a ray of light in my world that had been swallowed with darkness..."

Oh, she wasn't done and Hagoromo's eyes could no longer focus on anything, "He married me, made love to me, and gave me a child that was RIPPED AWAY BY KAGUYA! YES, FATHER! MY MURDERER WAS MY OWN OLDER SISTER! However... that's not the entire case. I was indirectly murdered by YOU! YOU PLACED THE CURSE ON ME WHILE I WAS IN THE REALM OF THE DEITIES! YOU PUT A HUMAN IN THE DEITY REALM!"

Snapping away now, she began to walk away with tightly clenched fists and Haori instantly ran to her, "Indra! Enough of this, stop it! Your father didn't do it on purpose!" Stopping dead in her tracks, the only thing she could venomously spew out is, "I wonder about that credibility." - "INDRA!" Haori cried out as tears streamed down her face.

"Don't you see mother? I have lost everything. My family, my lover, my child, my life... everything. Everything good about me, is probably no longer good. Losing Madara to my little sister of all people - is more than I can bare. My heart has completely shattered now." Indra spoke in a hushed tone.

Turning her head towards her father, Indra then mumbled, "Are you happy now father? My faith within humanity has been lost." Hagoromo said nothing, but looked down as a result of her cruel choice of wording. Indra had always been his favorite child - so bright, so happy, so care-free, and so easy to cherish under any and all circumstances. Just now, he did not know what to say to his second born child.

* * *

It had now been two years and Indra had still yet to return, _'Big sister, when are you coming back? It's been two years!' - 'Sakura... I'm in a meeting right now... can this wait?' - 'NO!' - 'FINE! I don't know if I will EVER be coming back! Once you pass, you will be joining me in the Hall Of the Gods.' - 'INDRA! MADARA NEEDS YOU! HIS TIME IS ALMOST UP!' - 'THAT IS HIS OWN DAMN FAULT! Now, I really must go. I will chat with you later.'_

Sakura sat there pouting whenever she watched Madara run face first into the door due to now being blind. Running to his side, the pinkette gently took his arm, yet he ripped his arm away. Ever since that day, Madara would not allow Sakura to get too close to him. He would not make the same mistake twice.

Nightfall was now upon them and Sakura walked to Madara, "Madara...?" She whispered almost quietly. "You know, at least you have the privilege of SPEAKING with Indra." Madara spat angrily as he clenched his fists so tightly that audible pops could be heard coming from his knuckles. He was right... she did get to speak to Indra on a daily basis, but yet, never got to see her beautiful face the way Madara did, "At least you have the privilege of looking at her." She solemnly spoke.

Shaking her head so that her thigh long pink mane snapped back and forth, tears now streamed down her face as she yelled, "I DON'T EVEN GET TO SEE MY FATHER! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE'S OKAY, OR IF HE'S HURT! I'VE BEEN STUCK HERE FOR SO LONG THAT I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER ANYTHING OTHER THAN SNOW!"

 **. . .**

Elsewhere, Kizashi and Kaguya were speaking about Sakura until she began chewing on her thumbnail, _'If I wait much longer, then Indra will definitely emerge and THAT is a problem. I have almost gained father's full trust to the point to where he will pass his powers down to me. I need to take care of her NOW!'_

Placing Kizashi under a spell that would make him seem like a raging lunatic, he then ran to the bar and began to spout off nonsense. The same time this was done, Kaguya placed the Curse of Desire on Sasuke, making him want Sakura to the point where he would do anything... no matter how low.

She didn't know this would end up working in her favor though. Sasuke asked once more for Sakura's hand in marriage and once Kizashi said no, they all started to grasp and grab at him, "Once you are out of my way, Sakura will have nowhere to turn to. I will take her in and make her my pretty little wife."

 **. . .**

Back at the castle, Madara lazily handed her the mirror, "Take this. You can see him through there." Nodding, she took the mirror and asked the mirror, "I'd like to see my father... please..." Considering Sakura believed that Kizashi was her father, he was the one who showed up. Once his picture came onto the mirror, Sakura's eyes widened in horror, "N-NO! MADARA, THEY'RE TRYING TO HURT MY FATHER!"

Shrugging as if he just could not care anymore, he then spoke, "Then you must go to him." Blinking rapidly, she then gained a puzzled look, "What?" He was quick to retort with, "I already released you, did I not?" - _'Oh yeah...'_ She thought as she handed him back his mirror, "Thank you." - "Keep it." He then chuckled softly and lowered his head, "I cannot see anything anyway..."

Holding the mirror, Sakura then placed a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you for everything..." With that she turned and rushed out of the castle while Madara held his locket tightly - now wishing that Indra's picture was inside. "TSUNA!" Sakura yelled and the snow white mare caught up to her as she ran before jumping on, "GO BACK TO FATHER AS FAST AS YOU CAN TSUNA!"

The mare began to bolt as fast as she possibly could. No wolves... thank god. Just as the townsfolk were about to throw Kizashi in a carriage meant for taking people to a place of insanity, Sakura then yelled, "STOP!" Sasuke then neared the pinkette and chuckled, "You know, Sakura, your father has been making some pretty crazy exclamations for the past couple of years now."

Kakashi worriedly approached Sakura and nodded, "It's true Sakura... he's been raving about a beast with blood thirsty eyes." Sakura then rushed to Sasuke, "Please Sasuke, you know that my father isn't crazy!" Sasuke merely glanced down to the pinkette, "Well, I might be able to persuade them to let them go if you marry me."

Sakura then gained a defiant gleam to her emerald orbs, "Marry? You? NEVER!" Sasuke then turned away, "Hn, have it your way then! There's no PROOF to all of these crazy claims anyway!" - "Proof? You want proof!?" Sakura then pulled out the enchanted mirror that Indra left and Kaguya's eyes widened, _'THAT IS INDRA'S MIRROR!'_

"SHOW ME MADARA!" The pinkette yelled and the picture then came up. The eyes this man held terrified everyone, causing them to take a gentle step back, "THERE'S YOUR PROOF!" - "Sorcery! Witch craft! This is madness!" Sasuke then proceeded to snatch the mirror from Sakura's hands, "Look at those BLOOD THIRSTY eyes! He will come for your children, he will come for the women, and eventually he will even come for us men as well!"

Everyone gasped sharply as they stared in fear over Madara's eyes. Sakura then ran forward, "No! He wouldn't hurt anyone, I promise!" Sasuke then turned and noticed the look held within Sakura's eyes before getting in her face, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd have grown feelings for this MONSTER!" - "HE'S NO MONSTER, SASUKE! YOU ARE!"

Rage overtook Sasuke as he tightly grasped the pinkette's wrists, "We can't have you go and warning the blood thirsty beast that we are coming, now can we!? LOCK THEM BOTH UP!" Sakura and Kizashi alike were thrown into the carriage before it was locked up and guarded over.

"Sakura, how did you escape that man!?" Kizashi asked in a dumbfounded manner. Sakura then roughly shook her head at her father, "I didn't escape father. He let me go. Now let me concentrate!" Looking confused at this, he just had to ask, "Concentrate for what?" Sighing softly, the pinkette made her explanation as short and fast as possible, "I'm calling upon the Deity Indra." Okay, now he really was worried about his daughters sanity.

 _'INDRA!' ... 'BIG SISTER HELP!'_ A sudden slam came to the ground along with the sound of groaning. Finally standing up, Kizashi was shocked to see this woman had the same eyes that his daughter held. Rushing to the carriage, Indra then looked at the panicked pinkette, "Sakura, what's wrong!?" - "INDRA! THE TOWN IS GOING TO ATTACK MADARA! HE CAN'T EVEN SEE!"

Rearing her fist back, Indra then broke the lock and let them both out. Sakura instantly launched out and wrapped her arms around the Deity and she merely ushered her sister, "Go to him. I shall stay and protect your father." - "INDRA!" Sakura puffed her cheeks out cutely and Indra couldn't help but laugh at this, "You love him... now go. TSUNA!" The snow white mare happily came up to Indra and the Deity lifted the pinkette onto the horse, "Now go Tsuna!"

Kizashi was amazed at the beauty this woman held. Staring at her with his mouth open, Indra then turned and chuckled, "I give you my thanks for taking care of my little sister all this time..." That was confusing. Blinking rapidly, Kizashi then only said, "Huh?" Even her chuckles were beautiful.

Chuckling at his clear confusion, Indra then looked up at the sky, "Sakura is not actually your daughter Mr. Kizashi... she is a goddess, much like myself. Not only that, she is my little sister." That was a lot to take in during one simple exchange of words. Indra then tilted her head down for tears to drip down and stain the earth's floor.

"She also... stole my lover's heart..."


	7. My Past With Him

**Had nothing better to do, so I wrote another chapter.**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven: My Past With Him**_

* * *

"Sakura stole your lover's heart, aye?" Kizashi actually asked curiously. Nodding at these claims, the brunette sighed heavily and just as the man who was guarding over the carriage noticed it was now broken open, Indra brought up a single finger and flicked his forehead, "Knock it off. You are in the presence of a Deity. This just so happens to be the same Deity that you worship. Now go before I decide to not be so merciful."

Today, he honestly wished to die as he spoke, "Tch, you do not hold the beauty of a Deity, nor do you hold the power. All you are is a weak woman that probably gets paid to lie in another man's bed!" Indra's eye was now rapidly twitching. Shifting her eyes into the star patterned Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the man then jumped back as she spoke deadly words, "You have just sealed your fate... AMATERASU!"

A single bloodied tear ran down her porcelain skin, yet the male was not so fortunate and instantly gained inextinguishable black flames on his entire body until she absorbed them. She then neared him and placed her sun symbol on his body, healing him completely. Right then and there, he KNEW that he was actually dealing with a Deity and bowed, "Forgive my actions."

Ignoring him, Indra then made her way back to Kizashi before sitting down again with a solemn look. Out of nowhere, Kizashi's voice jolted her out of her pity party, "So, can you tell me about your past with him? Tell me why you love him so much." This was shocking to say the least, yet she nodded, "Well... I met him when he was a child. Considering us Deity's don't age after a certain point, I looked the exact same once I met him again."

Now Kizashi wanted to know the entire story. This whole short story was not going to quench his thirst for knowledge, "Well, while we're here, mind telling me the whole story? You can skip anything that has no relevance to him and if things become too painful, you are more than welcome to stop." Indra didn't mind, so she nodded and began her tale.

* * *

 _ **:::Flashback:::**_

* * *

It was Indra's first day here and she was curious to wander about the entire place, not to mention she was also making friends with each and every guard or servant she came into contact with. One guard even temporarily left his post to show her around the castle grounds. The two chattered happily about everything and the brunette also asked questions about EVERYTHING.

About to turn a certain way, the guard swiftly stopped her and made her look back curiously as he spoke, "Lady Indra, I would not go that way." Well that just made her more curious. The guard quickly took notice that it was shift change and he needed to get back to his post before he got into trouble.

Nodding her head and smiling, Indra waved until the guard was completely out of sight before snapping around and bolting towards the place she should not be going. She didn't see anything bad... yet. Soon enough, the brunette's eyes widened in horror as she watched a man with a pure soul being dragged into the castle for punishment on a crime that he did not even mean to commit.

Indra watched this man struggle before shouting, "PLEASE HAVE MERCY! I MEANT NO HARM TO LORD MADARA! PLEASE, I HAVE A WIFE AND CHILDREN TO TEND FOR!" Who was RESPONSIBLE for all of this mayhem!? Indra couldn't seem to focus as tears fell down her face as she turned her head to see... him.

Noticing Madara with a whip, Indra's eyes widened profoundly as her heart began to clench tightly. Watching this man struggle as he was tied up, Madara reared his arm back and Indra shot in front of the man just in time and yelled, "MADARA STOP!" Yet it was too late and the whip swiftly was brought down to strike her instead of him.

 _'This is so brutal!'_ Indra yelled within her mind as tears welled up in her emerald orbs from the lashing that not only broke her porcelain skin, but ripped her white cloak open completely - and with that, her body was also damaged. Madara instantly dropped the whip, "INDRA!" He rushed to her as fast as he possibly could before taking a hold of her bloodied skin within his arms.

"You have to stop hurting people, Madara!" The brunette sobbed out as he lifted her bridal style, "On my honor as an Uchiha, I shall do as you ask... cut him free now." - "Yes sir!" The Uchiha guards nodded in fear and quickly set the man free, whom bowed deeply to the brunette, "I can't tell you how gracious I am ma'am. I will never be able to repay your bravery."

Madara swiftly snapped around and carried Indra back to her room before ordering for a maid to tend to her wounds. Nodding at this out of fear, the maid rushed into Indra's room and noticed that she wasn't even harmed, "Huh...? But I thought?" Indra shot out of bed and swiftly covered the woman's mouth, "I am about to tell you a secret, you should not take that lightly."

The maid instantly nodded and Indra leaned in, "My name... is Indra, the Goddess of all Gods and Goddesses. You are to tell Madara that my healing abilities are beyond compare so that I am not found out... am I understood?" The maid instantly nodded rapidly before bowing deeply, "Yes milady." Indra hated formalities... oh, she truly did, "Just call me Indra, please."

The maid then nodded and smiled tenderly, "All right Indra. Please excuse me then." Nodding her head as the maid left, the brunette then walked to the wardrobe and pulled out one of the Uchiha cloaks. Blushing softly, she then shook her head rapidly before yanking the new attire on.

"My lord?" The maid called out gently and now the Uchiha king was now thinking he killed the beautiful lass, "What is it?" He answered unusually gentle, making the maid rapidly blink her eyes before answering, "Oh, the young girl, Indra - she has remarkable healing abilities my lord. There isn't even a scratch on her body." - _'The hell!? NO ONE heals THAT fast!'_ His internal thoughts continued to roar on and on until hearing a gentle knock to his study door.

Turning his head ever so slightly, Madara then called out, "Yes, you may enter." That's when Indra entered and a massive blush began to assault his cheeks. Clearing his throat, he tried to hide the fact that he was blushing right now by turning his head back to his book, "Yes? What can I help you with Indra?"

 _'Who in the hell is he trying to fool...'_ She mused as she closed the gap and decided to torture him. Lacing a tender hand behind his neck, she then lowered his face to her's and she placed her forehead against his, "Nope, you're not sick. So I have to say this." Indra then paused to wet her lips, which only made him bright red again, "You're cute when you blush Madara."

Huffing at her, he then snapped his eyes to meet her own and brought his hands up to firmly take a hold of her hips - which in terms, made her bright red, "Yes... well I could say the same about you." What was driving her crazy, was the fact that he continued to stroke up and down at her sides.

"M-M-Madara..." Indra slightly whimpered and he pushed her down to the ground, "Indra, will you allow me the honors of seeing your body...?" She didn't even know she had nodded until he began to unlace her obi. Biting her bottom lip roughly, the Uchiha king wiggled his finger in front of her face, slightly confusing her until he claimed those lips as his own.

He then noticed she was not wearing undergarments and he slowly lowered his hand to her sacred entrance. That's when she broke away, "You must not enter me!" Madara frowned, but obliged with her wishes, "I am just going to make you feel good Indra..." His smooth and seductive tone rang out, making her nod at him as he reclaimed those perfect lips.

Now at her entrance, he rubbed at that sensitive bud and Indra almost instantly gasped and arched her back. Then he thought of a better alternative... breaking away from their heated kiss, the Uchiha king lowered his face to her entrance and Indra was now beyond bright red, "W-What are you d-doing!?" He merely wiggled his finger at her again, yet answered her, "I'm going to taste you."

Before she could protest, his mouth was latched to her bud and she instantly cried out in pleasure. The moment he heard that cry of pleasure, he knew he wanted to ravage her body entirely and selfishly keep it all to himself. It would just take a lot of time to convince her to allow him to take her purity, even he could see that.

It didn't take much time at all considering he had also begun stroking at her silky folds. Before he even knew it, Indra gave out one desirable cry of pleasure as her delectable juices flowed into his mouth. Her body now trembling from her first orgasm, Madara pulled Indra to him and mumbled, "My god you are more beautiful than the goddesses..." This made Indra chuckle softly as she lightly clutched the front of his cloak. Yet, now he was curious to know if she was curious.

Resting his head on the top of her own, a smirk became plastered onto his lips, "Would you like to see what a man holds?" Blinking her emerald orbs rapidly, Indra honestly didn't know at this point if this was a good idea or not; but let her curiosity get the better of her as she nodded.

Slowly, he pulled his pants down and his fully hardened manhood sprang forth. Indra's eyes widened immensely, "A-Are they all that BIG!?" This comment actually made Madara laugh lightly, "No dear." That's when Indra made a comment that had him roaring with laughter, "Then why is your's so DAMN ENORMOUS!? WOULD THAT THING EVEN FIT IN ANOTHER PERSON?"

Indra listened to his laughter and did not see what was so damn funny about her questions. Madara ended up having to wipe tears from his eyes and was about to answer, yet then she asked something that made his breath hitch in his throat, "Hey! Can I watch you have sex?! I've always wanted to know what it looks like, what the other person feels, and everything you know?"

This is when Madara sweat dropped, "You... want to watch ME... have sex?" Indra then nodded as if completely serious, but then he changed the game on her, "Let me ask you another way... you want to share me?" Raising an eyebrow at this considering she wasn't allowed to choose who she wanted to marry and even once she got married... she was unable to have sex and conceive a child.

Yeah, Indra was confused, so she huffed, "I'm not allowed to pick who I am with. Now, can I PLEASE watch!?" She needed to change up her game and she knew it, "Maybe I'll join..." Madara quickly placed all of Indra's clothing back on her and grasped her hand, "This way." - _'Worked like a damn charm.'_ Was all Indra could seem to think.

* * *

Madara was pumped. A threesome, hell yeah. Leading Indra to where his concubine was, they finally reached the door and both walked in. The female turned towards Madara happily, yet then noticed the beyond beautiful woman standing behind her king, making her pout, "You come and see me - only to bring another woman!?"

The Uchiha king internally groaned, yet sighed externally, "She will be observing and if she wishes, she may join in. Do you have a problem with the choice I have made..." She instantly shook her head, "N-No my lord!" Turning his head to gaze upon Indra, whom smiled brilliantly at him, he couldn't help but smile back, "You may observe from any place you'd like."

For Indra, she was pumped. She FINALLY got to see what sex was! Madara thought she'd stay at a distance, but oh was he wrong. The concubine laid down after being undressed. As the Uchiha king tried not to think that Indra was watching all of this as he eased himself into the woman, who cried out in pleasure, and he began thrusting into her... something... emerald caught his attention.

"Ooh, so this is what it's like! Fascinating!" Indra exclaimed in a chipper tone right next to the two currently having intercourse as if NONE of this were bothering her. Effectively face planting on the concubine, Madara then shot his head up, "Indra!" - "What? You said I could observe from any place I'd like." - _'Fuck, I did say that.'_ Was all he could think, yet ended up smirking, "Indra..." - "Hm?"

Snapping his head to the more desirable woman, their lips connected, yet she pushed him off, "I'm trying to watch Madara!" Damn he loved her sassy attitude. Yet, after some time she huffed, "Okay, this is boring now. Especially the girl, she makes no sounds! Don't you feel good? Or... anything?" - "Indra... she's a concubine. There are no emotional attachments between either of us." - "Yeah, but at LEAST you make sexy noises."

Blowing her bangs up as if this had been a let down, the brunette then stood up, "Have fun with your corpse..." Oh, he could see it all too clearly now. Indra was jealous. Snapping around so that her long low ponytail snapped along with her, Indra then made her way out and Madara didn't even finish before chasing after her.

 _'Man... this isn't fair. Madara is so... no... I can't... he's a human. Yet, he's just so- so- SO- ... fuck it...'_ \- "MADARA IS FUCKING SEXY AND I WANT HIM TO MYSELF! I DON'T WANT OTHER WOMEN TOUCHING HIM DAMMIT!" Indra accidentally ended up fuming out aloud as she paced back and forth within her room.

Oh this was amusing to watch. All of those conflicting facial expressions until she actually yelled and made his eyes slightly widen, _'Beautiful little fool... I want you too.' -_ "Then other women shall touch me no longer. I wish to gain not just the rights to your body, but the key to your heart as well." This is when Indra's head snapped to the side to see Madara standing there with a softened expression, "Now come into my arms. You beautiful little fool."

Tearing up, the brunette rushed to the hardened male that was only soft with her before crashing into his chest. Wrapping their arms around one another securely, Madara FINALLY felt at peace, "Indra, come with me." Nodding her head, she then laced her fingers through his and gave a bright smile, "Okay!"

Leading her to a waterfall, Madara glanced in her hands to see the moon flower he had given her so long ago, "Indra? How has that flower not wilted as of yet?" Ah, shit... she was so used to carrying it around that she didn't think twice before bringing it, "Well, you see, I actually met a florist that gave me tips to preserve it." Nodding at this, he then held both hands out to her and she placed her own within his much larger palms, "Indra... one day, will you become my queen?"

Right now her heart slammed against her chest. She honestly wanted nothing more than to give up on being a Deity. No... She wanted to give up being the Goddess of all of the Gods and Goddesses - Indra hated the title. Madara made her feel like she was so much more than what she was actually supposed to be. Indra wanted nothing more than to tell Madara exactly what she was, but then again that could work against her favor.

Glancing down before glancing back up, Indra smiled softly, "Why don't we get to know one another first?" Smiling gently in return, Madara then nodded, "Very well then." Bringing the brunette into his bulky arm, a sigh of contentment was then released, "You are very easy to love Indra... and for me to say that, is shocking enough."

A few weeks had now passed and Indra now laid by a lake due to it just turning summer. Lacing her hands behind her head and closing her eyes, the Deity then drifted off; yet summer equals swimming and Madara loved to swim. Noticing the sleeping brunette, he chuckled softly and sat down to gently ease her head into his lap while he stroked her long silky locks.

Oh, he loved Indra's hair and it always made him sleepy whenever he stroked it. Madara could feel himself drifting off, so he gently eased her head back down and shifted beside her to lie down as well - only for Indra to roll onto his chest and snuggle up close. That was another thing he loved... just having her body close to his.

Drifting off to the land of dreams, he unknowingly held her much closer to him while nuzzling his face into her somewhat untamed locks to take in her scent. Yes... he loved Indra and would even admit it too. She was just someone who could not so easily be replaced within his heart. If she were to leave, he was sure he would feel immense heartache and suffering - that much greater than a battle wound.

By the time emerald orbs fluttered open, Indra's face softened considerably, "What will I do with you...?" - "Don't know... why not give me a kiss though...?" Madara's mischievous tone rang out, knowing it would fluster her. However, not everything always goes as planned. Leaning up, Indra then pressed her lips against his, causing her emerald orbs to flutter until they closed.

Pulling away moments later, all she heard was, "No." Before her lips were once again pressed against his. Rolling the two over, Madara had to take dominance over this beauty below him and slowly, his tongue ran against her silky lips - asking for entrance. What surprised him the most is that, that permission... was granted. Soon enough, Indra's low ponytail became loose and free so that Madara could tangle his fingers within her untamed locks.

All good things come at a price though. Suddenly a guard ran out yelling, "MY LORD!" Indra almost instantly pulled away and fixed her hair. Turning towards the guard and feeling as if he wanted to kill him, Indra then placed a tender hand on his arm - instantly relaxing him before he spoke, "What is the matter?" The guard could only look at Indra in an almost pleading sense that she understood.

Slowly, Indra laced her arms around Madara and his body completely relaxed before the guard spoke, "My lord, the alliance with the Hyuga has been broken. The lord killed your sister." Indra mouthed, _'LEAVE. NOW.'_ and he nodded before dashing off. Indra quickly got in Madara's face and cupped his cheeks, "Madara..." He wasn't listening... and then did the unthinkable. He laid a hand on the woman he loved the most in this world.

Rearing his fist back, Madara then slammed it into Indra's chest before she was sent flying. The only thing that stopped her from becoming a Deity rocket was the Uchiha castle walls. Slamming into it, Indra coughed up an immense amount of blood before falling to the ground. A guard that just so happened to be stationed right there was then pushed to the ground by Indra's body.

Just when he realized who this person was, he panicked, "LADY INDRA! LADY INDRA! Oh no... LORD MADARA! LADY INDRA IS NOT BREATHING!" Madara was too busy throwing a bloody tantrum as of right now to actually care. The guard then swore profanities before pinching the bridge of her nose and pressing his lips to her own to breath air and chakra alike into her system, then proceeded with pressing four times on her chest.

He continued to do this until he finally heard her gasp for much needed air before coughing roughly into his mouth. Sitting the brunette up, she held onto him with shaky arms and finally a deep heavy sigh was heard. Madara ran his hand through his hair and once he entered the castle walls, he noticed a guard holding onto Indra while she trembled.

Scowling heavily, the Uchiha king then rushed to the guard and pushed Indra off of him, only to grasp the guard tightly by the throat. The only thing that stopped him was Indra, "THAT'S ENOUGH! ALL THIS MAN DID WAS BRING ME BACK BEFORE IT WAS TOO LATE! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HARMED ME MADARA!"

Dropping the guard, Indra shakily stood before falling back down and coughing up blood. Madara instantly rushed to her, yet the moment he tried to place a gentle hand upon her; the brunette then angrily screamed out, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Yes... she, a Deity, now feared this man who was merely a mortal. Indra's maid rushed out and gasped sharply, "INDRA!" Helping her up, the two then quickly retreated to her room so that she could heal herself.

* * *

For months, Indra would not allow Madara near her - and for good reasons. Madara now would not even look at Indra and she planned to make her escape tonight. The Deity did not trust that the Uchiha king would change. Wild animals were no match for her anyway. Looking at the time, she then nodded and gracefully jumped from her window. It was far down, but for a Deity, this was child's play.

Easing the air around her, Indra then silently landed on the ground before bolting into the woods. Okay... _'THESE ARE A LOT OF DAMN WOLVES, WHAT IN THE HELL!?'_ Indra now had ten packs of wolves chasing after her. She hated hurting animals, so she just tried to outrun them.

"MY LORD! MY LORD! INDRA IS NO LONGER IN HER ROOM! IF SHE WENT INTO THE WOODS, SHE COULD BE IN SERIOUS DANGER!" The maid yelled from the other side of the door, fully knowing there were probably naked concubines in bed with him. Madara's eyes flew open at this and he quickly dressed before darting out of the castle.

He could hear her screams... _'_ _no...'_ that only drove him to run faster. Darting faster and faster, she finally came into view and he swiftly swooped her up - noticing all of the bite wounds that now graced her body in the process, "Indra, what were you thinking? I... I could have lost you."

That's when she felt the warmth of his tears hitting her skin, "M-Madara...?" He got her back to the castle as fast as he possibly could. Once there, a maid brought in warm water and undressed Indra before placing her back in bed, "Leave us." The maid could only nod and Madara neared her, "You damned beautiful little fool... when will you make me stop worrying about you...?" - "Never, I guess."

Picking up the warm rag, he tenderly began to wipe away all of the blood - making her squirm and hiss, "OW! THAT HURTS, YOU ASSHOLE!" She then roughly punched him across the head, yet he only chuckled, "Still so feisty." Indra then gave him a lazy, yet angered glare, "Yeah, don't expect me to bow down to you."

Madara could only chuckle as he stood, "No, no, I bow down to you milady." He then gave a deep bow, obviously trying to get under her skin. However, Indra merely kept quiet and that worried him. Finally, weak and choked up words came from the brunette's mouth, "M-Madara you almost killed me..." That made the Uchiha king's eyes widen profoundly. He hadn't known it had been that bad.

The rag slowly dropped from his hands and she quickly healed herself only to realize he had stopped his own breathing. "Madara! Madara! MADARA! GOD DAMMIT YOUR HEAD IS HARDER THAN MINE!" The obviously enraged Indra then grasped the back of Madara's head and pulled him to her before sealing her lips to his to breathe air into his lungs.

That's when she felt it... the warmth of his tears hitting her face. He pulled away and placed his head against her chest to sob. This man was harder than a petrified log... so him sobbing, caused her to begin crying against his head. She already knew what he was going to say, so Indra just spat it out, "J-Just d-don't d-do i-it a-again! P-Promise m-me!" That's when he pulled his tear stained face away for Indra to keep his dignity intact.

Pulling her sobbing form to his chest, he then whispered out, "I promise - and I will keep that promise... because I love you Indra..." Indra had never been told that she was loved by another man other than her father before, so she wasn't quite sure what to do or say; yet her body did everything for her. Wrapping her arms tightly around this man, she then whispered back, "I love you too Madara..."

The two stayed like this for quite some time until Madara heard Indra's shaky voice, "D-Don't leave me..." He nodded towards her and placed her body in bed, "I will do whatever you ask of me." The Uchiha king then curled up beside the Deity and held her close to him. She couldn't explain this at all... what was this called? _'Oh, this is what the humans call... love.'_

The next day, Indra was already up and about within her room whenever her maid walked in, "Good morning Indra!" Indra quickly snapped towards the maid and placed a single finger over her lips before pointing to Madara. The maid's eyes became large, yet she whispered, "Lord Madara has a meeting over the taxes of the land in one hour."

Nodding her head at this, the maid then excused herself and the brunette allowed the king of the castle to sleep for thirty more minutes until approaching him. Running her fingers through his extremely untamed locks, the female softly chuckled at how innocent he appeared until she heard his voice, "What's so funny Indra...?"

Allowing her face to soften, a smile graced her lips before she leaned over and pressed them to his momentarily. The moment she pulled away, she then spoke out softly, "Time to wake up Madara. You have a meeting in thirty minutes." Twenty minutes to play, right? Charcoal orbs slowly opened and he grasped onto Indra's hips before yanking her on top of him.

Nah... play time can wait... cuddling is more important, "Indra, that gives me twenty more minutes to cuddle with you." He then heard her huff before feeling a gentle poke to his forehead, "You need to eat, bathe, and get dressed. Now get up Madara." - "Indra..." He whined softly, making the brunette giggle, "Come on, I'll do everything with you."

Madara was out of bed faster than Indra thought he could actually move, "Well, that was easy. All I have to do is bribe you with my body." Rolling his eyes at her, he quickly laced his arms around her body and bent down to kiss her, yet Indra held up her hand, "MADARA! BRUSH YOUR TEETH FIRST!" Nope. He wasn't going to wait.

Pressing his body tightly against her own and rubbing the two together like magnets, Indra instantly turned bright red, "M-M-Madara..." Oh, that soft whimper of desire. He loved it. Smirking at her, the Uchiha king instantly took the brunette's hand before leading her to his massive bathing room. He made sure to brush his teeth first until Indra nodded in satisfaction that his teeth were clean.

Knowing she had just played him well, Indra waved, "Have a nice bath!" With that she left with one dumbfounded king left behind. Oh she laughed the entire way to the dining hall. Madara bathed quickly and changed - obviously not too happy with just being tricked. Sighing heavily as he made his way down to the dining hall, all he could think about is what he missed out on.

Entering the dining hall, he then noticed Indra wasn't here either; yet that's when he noticed what time it was and instantly began to swear. Madara was already thirty minutes late to the meeting. He didn't like going to the meetings anyway, so the fools could wait for him. HE was the king, not them.

* * *

Indra just knew that for some reason, Madara was going to take his damn sweet time getting to this meeting. So, she went in his place. Entering with her head held high, glares were already shot her direction as one male venomously spat out, "WOMEN DO NOT KNOW HOW TO HANDLE MONEY, LADY INDRA!" That's when she shot a glare in his direction, "You need to learn your place! Your KING ordered that I stand in for him today! So hold your tongue!"

They all grudgingly accepted this and Indra took her spot at the head. Instantly, they all began to argue at how much they should RAISE the taxes. Indra's eyebrow began to twitch angrily until she shouted, "DAMMIT! CLOSE YOUR MOUTHS!" All of the men gained wide eyes at such a beautiful woman using such foul and colorful language, yet nodded.

Clearing her throat, Indra sat up like the lady she was raised to be, "Now, I believe it would be in Madara's best interest if taxes were lowered greatly. I once wandered these lands and have watched many people suffer... things should not be this way! People should enjoy living in these lands, rather than fear it. If taxes were lowered and punishment was only given when necessary, then I believe it would be in Madara's best interest."

They all seemed to actually start to think about this, yet Indra continued, "I also think if Madara were to build a solid foundation with the people of his land by handing out a bit of money to each family, it would better his reputation." They all gained wide eyes at the fact that it took a woman's perspective to actually shed light on how gruesome the situation actually was.

"You know... I do believe... Lady Indra has a point." One man claimed and nodded as if it were the god honest truth. The next male nodded in agreement, "Yes, I agree. Lady Indra is quite wise. I quite enjoy her company." This comment made Indra smile beautifully and with that they all nodded, "Then it's agreed! Taxes will be greatly lowered and our king shall go out and hand out money to every family to build a bond. With that, punishments shall be reduced according to the severity of the crime."

Madara knew he was really late... and by really late... he meant by over an hour late. Yet, by the time he neared the conference hall, all of the old badgers that handled his finances were leaving along with Indra while speaking to her. She spoke to them until her eyes shifted to see Madara and bolted to him to fling her arms around his neck.

One of his finance counselors walked up to him and brought up his hand to rest it on the king's shoulder before whispering, "You should wed Lady Indra, my lord. She is doing wonders for your kingdom to make it prosperous once again." Madara was so confused right now. Oh so confused.

All of the counselors then left and Madara backed Indra into the conference hall before closing the door and locking it, "You have teased me enough, don't you think!?" At the moment Indra was stroking his manhood, with a smirk on her face, "But I love doing it. Your blush is just so..." She then paused and leaned into his ear to continue with a seductive whisper, "Sexy..." Bad choice.

Right then and there, Madara slammed the brunette to the ground and began to untie her clothing before yanking her shorts down before sweat dropping, "Still no undergarments...?" Indra then pouted and folded her arms, "I don't like them!" Pinning her arms above her head, he then purred into her ear, "I do not like them on you either..."

Before she could say anything else he was stroking at her folds that had already become soaked. Chuckling softly as he played with one of her nipples, he then teased, "Tsk, tsk, Indra... you're already soaked." This comment only made her bright red and caused her to shoot her arms arms around his neck so that she could hide her face within his forest of black and blue thorns.

She wanted him so bad, but knew she was not allowed to break the boundaries of Deities and Humanity. Suddenly, Madara could feel the warmth of her tears hitting his neck, "Indra? What's wrong?" Her voice was shaky and projected out within the form of a whisper, "I want you so bad... but I'm not allowed to have what I want!"

Swiftly pulling her clothing back into place, he then grasped her hips and pushed the brunette back down, "I can still enter you without breaking your purity." Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her own and that was enough to make her moan. Now he had to undress her all over again... the beautiful little fool.

Pulling her shorts down, he easily slid one finger inside of her and her eyes widened profoundly, "M-MADARA!" The beautiful brunette cried out in ecstasy below him. God that was unbearable for HIM. That voice that normally had the sound of beautiful church bells was now full of lust and desire.

It was simple for her... she wanted him... yet could not have him. Indra wondered what his body looked like. Well, she had never seen it before and her desire for him was now going insane. The moment she had an orgasm, Indra figured they were done, but OH NO. Madara wanted to hear Indra continue to cry out for him.

Bending over with a smirk, he slow licked her lips - causing them to part, "Cry out my name Indra." Blushing furiously at the request, he gave her no time to think as his head lowered and his tongue began to tease that sensitive bud while he continued to pump his single digit within her soaked silk folds.

She cried his name out so many times that she honestly lost count. By the end of it, he smirked at her trembling body and removed his finger from her. Oh, he wanted to savor the sweet essence of Indra; but she had different plans. Curious about what made her taste so good, she tenderly took his hand within her own and placed his finger within her mouth.

Swirling her tongue around his finger and taking in her own taste, emerald orbs then rapidly blinked, _'Oh fuck, I don't blame him. I taste really sweet.'_ Yet, for Madara... she was driving him insane with his own lust for her, "Indra, if you do not want your purity taken from you, then I suggest you leave." Slowly nodding her head and returning his finger, the brunette quickly got dressed before bolting to her room.

As Indra ran to her room, she sobbed, _'THIS IS SO CRUEL! WHY IS IT SO WRONG FOR HUMANS AND DEITIES TO FALL IN LOVE!?'_ She held no answer to her question, nor did she gain any answers in return. Reaching her room, she slammed the door shut once inside and slumped to the ground to release a heart wrecking sob.

All Madara knew is that he was hard. Well, that was until he picked up on the sound of Indra's sobs. Quickly relieving himself, he then bolted to Indra's room and opened her door, "Indra...?" - "WHAT!?" She screamed and sniffled. Sighing heavily, he walked in and closed the door, "Quit trying to act so damn tough you beautiful little fool. Now, come here."

Bolting was all she could do... Indra bolted until she slammed into his chest and he held her as she were his entire world. Picking the broken brunette up bridal style, Madara then carried her to bed and eased his body next to her's. Indra rolled over and placed her head against Madara's chest while he laced his arm securely around her tiny frame.

* * *

After that, the fateful day of Madara finding out Indra was a Deity along with impregnating her would occur. The day after that occurred, the Uchiha king then approached the beautiful little fool, "Indra...?" Turning her head with a smile, Indra then slightly tilted her head, "What's wrong Madara?"

Taking both of her hands within his own, Madara lowered to one knee, "Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" Emerald eyes slightly widened at this, yet then, tears filled her eyes before spilling onto her cheeks, "I have been waiting for so long for you to speak those words to me..."

Raising his head with hope filling his eyes, he then mumbled out, "D-Does this mean...?" Nodding her head at him, a beautiful and radiant smile graced her lips, "It means yes..." Opening up a velvet box, there laid a ring with three crimson jewels side by side before picking it up and placing it on her respective marriage finger. This once hardened man looked at this beautiful little fool with all of the love in the world held in his eyes.

"Oh, that's right. I must go to villages and hand out money now... but now, you get to come along as well." Madara smiled softly as he stared into those emerald orbs. Their horses were brought out and Madara lifted his bride-to-be on to her snow white mare before he hoisted himself onto his pitch black stallion.

The two set out to the first town and all Indra saw was horror. Jumping down from her mare, she began placing her sun symbol on everyone who was in need and was now thanking god she brought food with her. Noticing a pink haired little girl at the brink of death, something within the brunette froze, _'NO! LITTLE SISTER!'_ Rushing to her, she placed her sun symbol on the child and her emerald orbs fluttered open, only for her to squeal happily.

"BIG SISTER! YOU CAME TO GET ME! Does this mean I finally get to come home!?" The pink haired child happily chirped. Indra's heart began to ache... she wasn't even supposed to remember Sakura, yet she overruled her father's spell and kept her memories of her beloved baby sister, but never once dared to speak of her existence.

Blinking slightly, Indra chuckled, "I think you have me mistaken for someone else little one. What's your name?" The pink haired child sniffled softly, yet answered, "Sakura..." - "And what a lovely name it is!" Indra then smiled brightly and placed way more money in this child's hands than she had given to any other family.

Standing up with a heart full of pain, Sakura then reached out, "BIG SISTER, DON'T ABANDON ME TOO!" That made tears begin flowing down the brunette's face and Madara quickly rushed to her, "Indra!" Quickly lifting her, he placed her on her horse before giving the child food.

As they left, all Madara could hear were Indra's sniffles, "Indra, did you know her...?" Indra merely nodded her head, "Yes... she is my little sister. My father only cared about me so he ended up giving away my big sister and little sister away. My big sister was fortunate enough to stay in the realm of the Deities so that she could rejoin our family... but Sakura was pushed to the human realm and had no chance at rejoining our family."

Madara felt horrible for his soon to be wife. She had all of these memories of the past plaguing her mind and that could prove to be dangerous for an individual. All it would do is guide them into darkness. Turning her head to see her fiance's conflicting facial expressions, Indra then chuckled sadly, "Don't you worry about me, Madara."

Deciding to take Indra back to the castle, the two then entered and her maid ran out with a happy expression, "Lady Indra! It's time to make your dress!" Nodding slightly towards her maid as she watched Madara gracefully dismount before turning towards her and lifting her off of her mare.

Gracing the Uchiha king with a kiss, she then parted and waved before walking away. The only thing she could do was stare at her ring and how the crimson stone sparkled, "Lady Indra!" - "Huh?" The maid softly chuckled and began to take measurements of the beautiful brunette, "I said, do you have an idea of what you'd like your dress to look like? Color? Shape? Anything?"

Blinking rapidly, she then glanced back down to her ring, "The same color as the stone on my ring. I also want it to sparkle the same way. As for the shape..." Indra then paused and walked over to a child's book and picked it up before opening it up and pointing, "That. I want to feel like a princess... not a Deity..."

By the time the dress was done, Indra was called in to look at it and try it on. Walking in, emerald orbs instantly began to sparkle and she quickly undressed before slipping the dress on and the maid laced it up, "Oh, Lady Indra! You look BEAUTIFUL!" Indra could only stare at her own reflection, she loved it. Plain and simple as that.

Skip forward to the day of the wedding, Indra and Madara stood side by side; Indra gently and tenderly holding Madara's arm as his other hand was brought up to nervously clamp down onto her own. She could feel his slight trembling, but the moment that door opened all of his muscles tensed before Indra tenderly squeezed his arm and the two then turned their heads to gaze at one another momentarily.

All Madara could think about was how beautiful Indra looked at this moment. Of course, to him, she always looked beautiful; but this was just a different sort of beauty in his eyes. He had loved this woman ever since he was a child... as weird as that sounds... but it was the honest truth.

As they recited their vows to one another, neither could rip their eyes away from the other. It felt as if only they were there until they heard, "I now pronounce you man and wife! Lord Madara, you may now kiss your bride. That's when Madara gained a devious grin on his face that made Indra's face light up instantly. Yet, he only chuckled at her and leaned in before whispering, "My god, you ARE even more beautiful than the goddesses..." That's when he leaned in...

* * *

 _ **:::End Of Flashback:::**_

* * *

By the time Indra finished her tale, tears fell from her eyes and Kizashi placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "If you love him so much, why not go to him, dear?" Slamming her emerald orbs shut, Indra clenched her hands together tightly, "BECAUSE HE NO LONGER LOVES ME!" - "I swear, I don't know who has a harder head... you or Madara, big sister."

Snapping her eyes open, there was Sakura dismounting from Tsuna, "Get on NOW!" The pinkette yelled furiously, making the brunette scowl heavily, "YOUR HEAD IS JUST AS HARD AS MINE! DAMMIT, YOU ARE SUCH A BRAT!" Indra fumed and stand, only to pace back and forth as she ranted.

Sakura waited until her bank of patience wore out and she grasped Indra by the back of her cloak before hurling her on Tsuna, "As payment... take me home..." This made the elder sister's eyes widen yet made no attempts to move until Sakura slapped Tsuna's backside, "GO TO MADARA, TSUNA! DON'T TURN BACK EITHER!"

With that the snow white mare bolted with Indra shouting profanities that a lady should not be shouting, "FUCK IT!" The brunette yelled, "FASTER TSUNA!" - _'My stupid sister even named her horse after mine... funny...'_ Was all she could seem to think as the mare bolted to reach her destination.


	8. Finale: Her Love

**Leave a comment if you're liking the story!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Finale: Her Love**_

* * *

"The townsfolk are probably there by now... I just hope big sister gets there in time to help him..." Sakura whispered as she sat beside her father, whom turned his head to notice the look on his child's face. Oh, he understood that look far too well as a gentle sigh was released, "You love him as well, don't you Sakura...?" Shooting her head up, the pinkette gripped her hands together tightly, "It doesn't matter."

Hearing Kizashi sigh heavily, he then released a soft chuckle, "Oh, but on the contrary, it does matter. Indra might love him, but so do you. That man-" - "Madara." - "Madara might have loved Indra long ago... but who has he spent the last couple years with?" This made Sakura's eyes widen, "N-NO! I CAN'T TAKE MADARA FROM BIG SISTER! HE MEANS EVERYTHING TO HER!"

Frowning now, the father figure then looked in his lap, "Sakura... that's not for you to decide. His heart belongs to him and him alone... so if he loves you and you love him, then the outcome should be obvious... shouldn't it? Sometimes... it's all right to put yourself before others - especially when it comes to fighting for someone you love." This only made the pinkette's eyes widen immensely and her hands grip became much tighter.

Chuckling at this, he then brought a single hand up to begin running his fingers through her long mane of pink locks, "Tell me Sakura, what do you want to do?" Glancing down, her voice then projected within the form of a whimper, "I-I want to see him again." Smiling at this he then nodded, "Then go to him. You might not be my blood daughter, but still, I love you - my dearest daughter."

With that said, he pulled out a knife and cut one of the horses from the carriage free before she pulled herself up, "I love you too father." With that, she snapped the reigns and the horse instantly began to bolt forward. She might not have the beauty that Indra held, but came to the conclusion that she held her own form of beauty. If Madara chose Indra, then she would just be happy for him... no matter what.

 **. . .**

Indra now neared the castle and activated her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The star pattern now swirled into place and her orbs danced around as she thought, _'Where are you Madara... WHERE ARE YOU!?'_ Kaguya noticed Indra riding the white mare and scowled, "So... you're back in your full form. This could be troublesome. Now I need this man to act as if he desperately wanted either Indra's or Sakura's hand in marriage."

The townsfolk entered the castle and instantly gained a bad vibe from this place, yet pressed on. Sasuke smirked and activated his Sharingan to pinpoint Madara's location with ease. Shisui stood behind Madara and softly spoke, "Madara, the castle is under attack. What will you have us do...?"

Not even sparing Shisui a glance, he then softly spoke out, "I want all of you to get out or hide... I am sure they are only here for me." Blind as a bat, he could not see anything no matter how hard he tried. Nothing eased his suffering of his lost eye sight, the loss of Sakura, the loss of his family, the loss of his clan, but the most painful loss... was the loss of Indra. Solemnly nodding, Shisui merely flickered away.

Soon enough he heard chuckling, "So, you are the **BEAST** Kizashi warned us about with blood thirsty eyes!" Madara said nothing except, "Hello Sasuke..." He actually had never liked Sasuke, even when he was still in his clan. The two were the same age, so whenever he was still untainted, he had tried to become the boy's friend... but to no avail. No matter how much he tried, Sasuke had never made the attempts to become his friend - not once.

Not taking being ignored lightly, Sasuke then pulled out a freshly sharpened kunai before hurling it into Madara's back and making him roar in pain before being kicked to the opposing side of the castle until his body slammed into it - making the Uchiha king cough up an immense amount of blood.

"Were you in love with Sakura and Indra!? Hn, well, why would they love the likes of _you_ whenever they had me!?" Sasuke spat out angrily as he approached this broken and blind man. Madara could not see anything that was going to happen until it actually DID happen.

Even the mention of Indra's name made Madara snap and he then remembered all of Sakura's training for battle while not having the use of one's eyesight. Even though he was in an immense amount of pain as of now, he effectively hid his body as Sasuke yelled, "DID YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU WOULD HAVE A CHANCE WITH THEM!? YOU, WHO CANNOT EVEN SEE THEM ANYMORE!?"

It was true... he couldn't see either of them anymore, but he could still remember their faces clearly. That's when he heard HER... a voice he had not heard in such a long time, "NO! STOP!" Sasuke turned and merely smirked at Indra, "Indra! How nice of you to join us!" Had she met this kid before? She didn't think so...

"DON'T HURT HIM! HE CAN'T EVEN SEE!" Indra pleaded, yet this only made Sasuke laugh as he pulled out a gun and just as Madara was about to dart to a new location... a shot was fired right into Madara's shoulder blade to go straight through and hit one of the bridges to create a weak point. The brunette then rushed to Sasuke and pushed the gun from his hand, "STOP IT! HE'S INJURED ENOUGH! I WON'T LET HIM DIE!"

The raven haired male then jumped down to retrieve the discarded item as Madara turned about to find her, "INDRA!" Tears now slid down her face as she thought, _'This is all MY fault! Why did I leave his side!?'_ Her pity party should have waited though because she then heard another gunshot that made her eyes widen.

This shot went through his thigh and caused him to grunt before slamming to the ground and gritting his teeth in pain as blood seeped out. Indra's eyes widened profoundly as she heard four more gunshots go off. One through his opposing thigh, one through each bicep and one through the opposing shoulder blade.

His body was now showered with injuries and that was more than the brunette could bare. Rushing to Sasuke, she then began to struggle to get the gun out of his hand, "STOP IT SASUKE! PLEASE!" She only knew this man due to her time spent in Sakura's body, yet Madara now thought it was different, _'I-Indra... has been with him!?'_

* * *

Sakura finally made it back to the castle and watched Indra struggle with Sasuke to get the gun out of his hands until he reared his arm back and pulled the trigger... Sakura's eyes widened and she rushed to her big sister as fast as she possibly could, "BIG SISTER!" Indra slowly fell to her knees and a deep sinister laugh was then released, "I FINALLY DID IT! I GOT RID OF YOU INDRA!"

Sasuke's form melted away to show none other than Kaguya, making Sakura sob, "ELDER SISTER WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO HURT INDRA!? SHE NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN TO ANY OF US! SHE KEPT HER MEMORIES OF US AND ALLOWED THOSE MEMORIES TO PLAGUE HER HEART!"

Kaguya then smirked, "Oh little sister, don't you see? We were nothing because Indra even existed!" This is when Indra weakly spoke up, "Do not fret little sister... what she says is true... but now, I can finally rest..." Sakura then scowled and grasped the brunette's right hand, "NO! MADARA NEEDS YOU!" Sakura then placed the sun symbol against Indra's wound and it instantly began to heal.

"Then how about having the real shot... Sakura..." Sasuke's voice mused before the gunshot went off and Sakura's eyes widened as she slowly looked down. Indra's face had a look of horror, yet instantly placed her palm against Sakura against her, "It's time you woke up Sakura." The pinkette looked all too confused until Indra slammed her crossed palms against her, "RELEASE THE GODDESS WITHIN!"

Pulsation was all she felt... her body now felt odd and different. Yet, now when she looked at her skin - she looked just like Indra. That sun kissed glow to her skin, her eyes shining brightly just like Indra's, angel wings flapped for a moment before vanishing within the realm of the humans, but mostly... her chakra was now sky rocketing through the skies.

"Welcome back... Sakura... the Goddess of Welfare." Indra spoke tenderly as she stroked her little sister's hair. Turning her head, Sakura gasped sharply once she saw Madara, yet Indra stopped her, "Sakura... it's too late, but let me go to him... please." Sakura merely nodded and then scowled at Kaguya, "KAGUYA! YOU ARE THE WEAKEST GODDESS HERE! YOU WOULD BE WISE NOT TO MAKE A MOVE!"

Kaguya had never gained a title due to her lack in power - even her youngest sister had gained a title at birth due to her power levels and that pissed her off more than anything. As the brunette passed the white haired goddess, she clenched her fists tightly and tears began to drip down her face. By the time she made it to Madara, he was barely breathing and Indra held him close as she whispered, "Madara... I'm here..."

Reaching up, Madara took the brunette's hand tenderly within his own before weakly speaking, "Indra... guess this is goodbye for good, but at least I got to hear your voice... one... last... time..." With that, Madara's hand fell from Indra's and she instantly began to sob, "MADARA! NO, COME BACK! COME BACK! PLEASE MADARA, I LOVE YOU!"

Kaguya now looked down in shame as she then heard the voice of her father, _'I suppose you now understand. Indra set no boundaries for her love... and now he shall become one of us...'_ The air around Madara began to swirl almost violently as he was lifted from Indra's arms. She had never seen this happen before, so she had no clue as to what was going on now.

All of his wounds melted away with ease and his body gained the same gentle sun kissed glow to his skin and his eyes shot open to gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan - just like Indra. Soon enough he was eased back to the ground and he couldn't understand as to why he could see now until he heard an all too familiar voice, _'I shall welcome thee as a Deity now. You have kept your promise, so I shall keep mine.'_

A slight pause was given before he continued, _'You are welcome into the realm of the Deities now and you may join Indra within the Hall Of the Gods whenever thou see fit. Now, since you were made with abnormally strong power, I shall grant thee a title. Considering in the human realm you were known as "The God of War" I shall allow thee to keep this title.'_

Madara glanced down to his hands and flipped them over to check for any flaws, but there were none. Turning around slowly, he then witnessed not only Indra, but Sakura as well. The most shocking thing he did though, was smirk and pass right by Indra to near Sakura, stopped in front of her, and dipped down to seal his lips against her's. Indra's eyes filled with tears the moment she witnessed this horror and dropped down from where she stood to land on the ground.

"TSUNA!" Indra yelled as tears continued to flow down her face. The snow white mare pranced up to her before she flung her leg over and began to take off. Now Kaguya felt bad for her younger sister and a growing hatred began to rise for her youngest sister, "You claim to love Indra, yet you then steal her man from her... you are no Goddess of Welfare. You are a Goddess of Selfish Desires."

Vanishing, the white haired goddess then appeared on the back of Indra's mare, "Indra... are you all right...?" She spoke softly, thinking if she rose her voice too much that it would completely shatter the brunette. Indra said nothing, but shoved her elder sister off of the mare as she rode away.

Madara finally pulled away and smirked, "You came back to me." Sakura had just been verbally bitch slapped by her eldest sister and that made her shove the male off of her, "Yes... BUT I DID NOT COME TO BREAK MY SISTER'S HEART! WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU!? NOW I UNDERSTAND WHY INDRA HAD SO LITTLE FAITH IN HUMANITY! YOU TAKE LOVE FOR GRANTED!"

This is when Madara chuckled, "Oh, but on the contrary, I am one of your kind." Now that she looked closer... he was a Deity, "YOU MONSTER! GO ROT IN HELL!" Sakura then bolted off - tears beginning to stain her porcelain skin in the process. That's when Madara appeared in front of Sakura and sighed heavily, "You and your sister are far too quick to jump to conclusions. I merely kissed you as a way to thank you for everything you had done and to say goodbye."

Scratching the top of his head, the Uchiha male then sighed heavily, "Great... now I have to go looking for Indra..." Sakura chuckled softly, "I already know where she is." Lifting his only visible brow at the pinkette as she began walking away, he gained an annoyed facade, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Sakura then glanced back while blinking rapidly, "I thought that would have been obvious." Madara now looked extremely annoyed, "Well, let us just say that I do not know. Now tell me." Blinking her emerald orbs rapidly and innocently, Sakura then looked down as she smiled sadly, "The first place you two met..."

* * *

Indra slowly brought Tsuna to a stop before dropping down. She knew the mare would stay close, so there was no need in tying her up. Walking to a small clearing, she then witnessed the caved in ground that was now overgrown with grass where she first landed on earth and the first place she ever met Madara.

Sighing heavily, Indra's lip quivered slightly as she clearly remembered meeting and speaking with the child Madara before having to part ways from him. Narrowing her eyes a bit, she then witnessed a moon flower glowing within the moonlight and walked to it before picking it and preserving it, "I was so foolish..." - "Yes, you were... my beautiful little fool."

She knew that nickname anywhere and internally groaned, "What do you want Madara...?" Feeling her body being slammed to the ground, Indra merely glared as she stared up at this man, "What do you want!?" Sighing heavily, he slowly bent over and whispered within her ear, "You..."

All though she turned bright red, Indra rolled the two over and growled, "I HAVE NO REASON TO BELIEVE YOU!" He only gave her a lazy stare before rolling the two back over, "Yes, you do. I told you once, did I not?" The brunette was so pissed off right now that she rolled back on top of Madara, "TOLD ME WHAT!?" Silence was all she heard for the longest time until four words came out of his mouth, "That I love you..."

Indra could not believe this man anymore. Scowling at him, he then sighed, "Indra, do not make such an ugly face at me. It is simply unsightly on you." - "I COULD CARE LESS! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" - "Still so feisty." He mused playfully - making her face heat up before he wiggled a single finger at her, which confused her until the two were roughly rolled over and made Indra's untamed hair come free from its low ponytail.

He continued to wiggle that finger at her as a distraction while he pulled her shorts down and opened up her cloak. Gaining an amused facial expression, Madara then pulled the brunette up to him to unclothe her completely, "Indra." - "WHAT!?" - "You really should wear undergarments." Glancing her emerald orbs down to notice she was now completely nude, Indra then gave an extremely heavy sigh of displeasure.

The moment that sigh was released, Indra's warm and moist breath assaulted his lips - making him softly growl as if he were a predator, "Why must you always have something that I cannot have...? It only makes me desire you more." - "B-But I thought-" - "You thought wrong." Was all he answered with before gluing his lips to her's.

Indra and Madara both then heard her father's voice within their minds, _'Indra... you are free to love whomever you wish, my child. If you so wish to bare a child, then that is your choice.'_ With that, the voice faded and Madara was now grinning like a sadistic fool before purring into her ear, "What do you say Indra?" Blushing heavily at this, she merely nodded, "My heart has always belonged to you, Madara..."

Now Madara had to wonder if the pleasure of sex could be amplified with the power of being a God. Madara then muttered something so soft that even Indra couldn't hear it, yet... the next time he touched her she instantly cried out, _'Oh, it worked.'_ Lowering two fingers to her entrance, he could feel it... so he mused out, "Indra, you're already soaked."

"ASSHOLE! OF COURSE I AM! YOU PUT A SPELL ON ME!" She yelled furiously, yet he ignored her and began to attack the pulse on her neck - "M-M-MADARA!" Indra instantly arched into his clothed body, which she frowned at. Chuckling softly, he lifted his arms above his head and the brunette pulled his clothing over his head before tossing it to the side.

Standing up, the Uchiha king that had become a god then slowly began to remove his pants - fully knowing Indra would become far too impatient to wait for him to finish. Oh, he knew her far too well considering Indra growled softly before shooting up and grasping his pants before yanking them down. She was about to have her hymen broken... AGAIN, so one could understand as to why she did not want to wait.

Standing and grasping Madara's shoulders tightly, Indra then growled out, "Stop making me WAIT! DAMMIT! You put this spell on me, now come on! I'd rather not have to be in pain for long!" Okay, now he understood. Smirking at the beautiful little fool, he then backed her into a tree and she took the initiative by hopping up and wrapping her muscular legs around his waist before slamming down onto his manhood.

Tears instantly gathered within her emerald orbs and he brought her in to hold her close - making no movements until she adjusted and healed. This was taking abnormally long... or so he thought. Suddenly, Madara's breath hitched within his throat at the feeling of Indra's assault on his beating pulse, "I-Indra..." He groaned out as he tangled his fingers within her long locks.

That had always been one highly sensitive area on Madara's body and it drove him insane to feel her licking, nipping, and suckling at the tender flesh until it was good and bruised. Removing his hands from her hair, he placed them onto her hips to begin thrusting deeply into the beautiful little fool that he loved so much.

Her cries of pleasure were the most rewarding thing to obtain after such an extended period of time of not having her around at all. It was simple really... - "I-Indra, I love you!" He cried out as he came at the same exact time she did. But what he far from done? I really should think not.

He came into Indra so many times that his cum now oozed out of her trembling form as he lifted her into his arms securely. Indra then gave a soft chuckle, "Madara, I am now with child. Us Deities can instantaneously tell whenever we become impregnated." Good to know.

"We should put our clothing back on before my sisters get here." Indra sleepily spoke within his arms, making him nod. "I wonder who will become the ruler of these lands now that I am not." He wondered as he dressed not only himself, but Indra as well, "Mm... dunno... maybe we can stay... I like earth..." Blinking rapidly he had to wonder, "But why?" Smiling softly, the beautiful little fool then replied with, "It's where I first met you... duh..."

Chuckling at her answer, Madara then placed Indra down, "Well, shall we go and find Kaguya and Sakura?" Indra then nodded and laced her fingers through Madara's, "Yeah, I have something that I need to tell Kaguya. After that, I will tell them that I am pregnant." Giving a bright smile as always, Madara's lips couldn't help but tug into a smile as well.

* * *

Considering a Deity carries a child much longer than the human race, two years had now gone by. Indra had completely forgiven Kaguya for her crimes and Sakura was now accepted within the realm of the Deities. The three sisters were currently sitting together and speaking whenever Indra became silent to think.

"Indra, Indra, INDRA!" Sakura yelled, snapping the brunette out of her thoughts, "Oh, huh?" The pinkette then chuckled softly, "What were you just thinking about?" Indra then looked down and was about to speak, but the voice of her father called out to her, "Indra, might I have a word with you?"

Nodding her head, her sisters helped her up before she made her way to her father, whom only turned and made his way to the Hall Of the Gods. Finally coming to a stop within the room that sparkled golden particles, Hagoromo shakily laced his arms behind his back and his voice came out within the form of a whisper, "Indra... you will need to pick a new wife for Madara and mother for your child."

Looking down, she took in a sharp breath, "I already know father... I have foreseen this turn of events myself. I have picked Sakura..." Hagoromo's eyes slightly widened, "And you are sure of this choice Indra!?" She merely nodded her head, "Yes... even though he claims to love me, I am aware Madara is very much in love with Sakura and she holds no darkness within her heart."

He could only nod his head at her choice, "Very well Indra." With that she was about to turn and leave but a sharp pain shot through her stomach, "F-FATHER! THE TIME IS NOW! GO AND INFORM MOTHER, SAKURA, AND MADARA QUICKLY!" The brunette gritted and Hagoromo swiftly lifted his daughter to place her within her room.

Haori was the first to rush in with teary eyes as her daughter screamed in birthing pain. Sakura was the next to quickly enter and take her big sister's hand, "INDRA!" Madara was not showing up at all and that broke Indra's heart to the point that a frown became plastered onto her face. She had been right... her little sister had stolen Madara's heart.

Deities were known for having long pregnancies... and with long pregnancies, came long birthing processes. The longer this birthing process continued and the longer Madara did not show up, the further her heart broke. Tears now gathered within her emerald orbs as she cried out, "WHY WON'T MADARA COME!?"

Sakura frowned heavily at this, "I will go and get him, big sister..." - "NO! I WANT HIM TO COME ON HIS OWN!" The brunette sobbed out. Haori was actually getting extremely worried... no matter how much she checked Indra's dilation, it did not further progress and that could be trouble for either the mother or the child.

 **. . .**

Elsewhere, Hagoromo knew this was a horrible thing to do. Everyone loved Indra... including Madara... but her power levels continued to grow and soon, they would even exceed his own. He would then HAVE to rightfully pass on the title of ruler to Indra and Madara. Yet, that was something he could not accept just as of yet.

The king of the Deities told nothing of Indra giving birth to Madara, so he continued his everyday life - yet did not understand as to why the beautiful little fool had not come to see him as of yet. Normally, they spent as much time together as possible. Now the God of War was starting to believe coming to this realm was a bad idea in the first place.

 **. . .**

Indra continued to grow weaker and weaker every day. Her breathing, shallow and ragged by now. Sweat drenched her pain induced body as she turned her head to gaze upon her little sister before speaking, "S-Sakura... t-take good care of my child..." The pinkette could only shake her head abruptly, "NO INDRA! YOU WILL TAKE CARE OF YOUR OWN CHILD!"

Even Sakura knew that the sun symbol held on Indra's right hand was rendered useless during child birth. Haori checked the dilation and thank god it was finally time, "INDRA! PUSH!" Now they are telling her to push in a weakened state? Good strategy. Seems legit.

Pushing as hard as she possibly could, Haori nodded, "You're doing good Indra... keep going!" Pushing and more pushing, finally a cry of new found life was heard and Haori held the child up, "Congratulations Indra... you had a healthy baby girl... what would you like to name her?" Remembering one of her reincarnates names - she had liked the name so she decided to use it. Indra smiled weakly as her tone barely projected out, "Ashura..."

Madara had still yet to show up and finally, her heart shattered and gave out. Slowly, Indra's hand fell from Sakura's hand, making her wide eyed, "BIG SISTER!" This scared the little girl that resembled her mother so much - causing her to begin wailing within Haori's arms. Bathed and blanketed, Ashura was then handed to Sakura, "T-Take g-good care of your s-sister's l-legacy."

Slowly walking towards her daughter, she placed a hand on her now cold cheek so that reality could sink in, "She died... of a broken heart, Sakura. Now go... you must find your new husband and inform him of Indra's passing..." Lowering her head, she then nodded, "Yes ma'am..."

Her sister was dead, yet, she had Ashura to tend for. Secretly, she was thanking god that Ashura looked exactly like her mother. Then the sickening reality that her big sister would never reincarnate again then sank in. Finding Madara with ease, he then held up a hand, "What's up Sakura? Have you seen Indra around lately?"

"What...?" Was all the pinkette could say until it finally hit her... Madara... hadn't been informed of Indra going into labor. Walking up slowly, Sakura then placed Ashura within Madara's arms and he gained a questioning look, "Did uh... you adopt?" Sakura solemnly shook her head, "No Madara... Indra... died after giving birth to Ashura..."

That same day, the ceremony to honor Indra's life was held. Sakura held Ashura and Hagoromo spoke calmly, making everyone suspicious. Madara stood while Hagoromo still spoke and walked to Indra before placing a hand on her cold and lifeless cheek, "You beautiful little fool..." Tears dripped down onto Indra's eyelids before sliding down her skin as if they were her very own tears.

Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips before, once again, breaking down on her chest. Everyone knew this man loved Indra unconditionally... and if she wanted the entire world, he would surly conquer it for her. Just then, Madara then heard his daughter sobbing and that made him tenderly squeeze Indra's hand before saying two parting words to her.

"...Thank you..."


End file.
